The Rescue
by lyj-chan
Summary: Il les a tous trahis - celui qu'on appelait l'Elu est devenu le Déchu. Un an après la fin de la guerre, seul un petit groupe de Survivants résiste encore à Voldemort. Parmi eux, Draco Malfoy se porte volontaire pour ramener Harry Potter à la raison...
1. Chapitre 1 Les Survivants

**Disclamer : **Je suis blonde, riche jusqu'aux as, et c'est pour cela que je publie des histoires sur Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter m'appartiennent tout entier aussi… quoi vous me croyez pas ? C'est beau de rêver, non ? u.u

**Pairing : **HP x DM (avec un Harry plus ou moins Dark… miam niark niark xD !)

**Genre : **Romance / Angst (mon premier ç.ç)

**Rating :** M (mais je suis pas crue, parce que j'y arrive pas, enfin pas trop xD).

**Note**: Je me lance dans une fic assez compliquée, noire et pas totalement non plus. Il y aura du viol, des sentiments forts de haine, d'amitié, et d'autres plus compliqués comme ceux qu'on éprouve face à la mort, la peur, l'incompréhension la plus totale… etc.

Enfin, je vais essayer.

Ce que j'aimerais essayer de faire aussi, c'est de rendre le personnage de Voldemort totalement terrifiant. Parce que dans les livres HP, même si je l'aime pas, il ne me fait pas peur… c'est Voldy quoi '… pourtant c'est un méchant, non ? xD

Cette fiction semble compliquée, mais laissez-vous guider je vais essayer de ne pas vous perdre ;o ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, car elle me tient beaucoup à cœur, (allez savoir pourquoi).

Pour les chansons, toutes les deux m'ont inspirés (de façon différente) cette fiction : Pat Benatar – « Invincible », et James Blunt – « No Bravery ». (très joyeux, oui je saiiiis ).

**Note importante (vous devez vous dire : quelle chieuse !) **: Je pense que certains d'entre vous reconnaîtrons, après plusieurs chapitres, une idée d'histoire qui n'est certainement pas la mienne. Je me suis effectivement inspiré (vaguement) du manga _Loveless_ pour « conclure » cette fiction.

**Note importante 2** (là tout le monde s'est déjà cassé en courant xD !) : Le titre de cette fiction signife : "Le sauvetage"... en français c'est moins cool qu'en anglais, et comme je trouvais pas d'autres titres, ça restera The Rescue. u.u

**Résumé**: Il les a tous trahis - celui qu'on appelait l'Elu est devenu le Déchu. Un seul groupe de Survivants, marqués à la baguette rouge par le Lord Noir, résistent encore un peu dans ce monde déchiré. Parmi eux, un seul peu le ramener, celui qui porte la même marque que lui et qu'on avait prit, autre fois, pour un traître.

**Extrait (pour vous donner encore plus envie de lire xD):**

« -C'est de la très ancienne magie, elle remonte du tréfonds des âges, vous ne pouvez pas la comprendre et encore moins la manipuler.

Je sursaute légèrement, cette fois-ci c'est Arthur qui a pris la parole.

Il parle lentement, comme si il choisissait chacun de ses mots.

-Dans tous les mythes elle unit deux êtres du 'bien' pour détruire le mal. L'un est le sacrifié et le maître en même temps, et l'autre est le combattant, celui qui protège et obéit aveuglément à son maître… . »

* * *

BONNE LECTURE !

**The Rescue**

_(POV de Draco Malfoy)_

**Invincible - Pat Benatar**

This bloody road remains a mystery

_Cette route sanglante reste un mystère_

This sudden darkness fills the air

_Cette obscurité soudaine remplit l'air_

What are we waiting for?

_Qu'attendons-nous ?_

**1) Les Survivants**

-Tiens, prends ça aussi.

La jeune femme tend ses bras au-dessus de ma tête, une cape entre les mains. Avec un doux sourire, j'accepte son présent. Pour la remercier, je me penche par-dessus son fauteuil roulant et je l'embrasse sur la joue.

Hermione fond alors en larme et me serre contre elle. Au fil de l'année, je suis devenu aussi proche d'elle que pourrait l'être un frère.

-Hermione, c'est bon maintenant, lâche-le.

Avec un dernier baiser, elle me laisse me redresser, à contre cœur.

-Fait attention, m'ajoute-t-elle à mi-voix.

Ron, qui attend près de la porte, m'ouvre et nous sortons tous les deux dans le noir.

L'air frais nous fouette aussitôt le visage, et entre directement dans nos poumons. Cela fait tellement de bien; nous n'étions plus sortit depuis presque 9 mois… .

Depuis la fin de la Deuxième Guerre Noire, une guerre que, cette fois-ci, le Lord Noir a gagnée.

Silencieusement, nous marchons côtes à côtes jusqu'au bout de la rue. Nous prenons un risque, mais après tout, qui se méfit encore de nous? Le Lord a gagné et lui et ses Death Eaters vivent maintenant dans les luxurieux bureaux du ministère, ou dans _ma_ propriété.

Cette ordure… . Et tout ça en compagnie du plus célèbre de tous les traîtres, j'ai nommé Harry Potter.

Cela fait maintenant un an que l'Elu nous a tous trahit. Pour d'obscures raisons, que certains considèrent simplement comme de la lâcheté, le plus célèbre de tous les sorciers a décidé de suivre Celui-qui-ne-doit-plus-jamais-être-nommé dans sa quête du pouvoir et de la désolation.

A la suite de ça, tous les Aurors ont succombés, les moldus ont été quasiment tous tués, la plus grande partie de l'Ordre du Phoenix est morte et le Ministère a été attaqué, détruit, démoli, et est maintenant devenu le Quartier Général du Mal.

Ron, Hermione et moi faisons partit des quelques seuls survivants de ce massacre. Nous en portons d'ailleurs la marque. Voldemort a prit soin, après nous avoir pourchassé tels des bêtes, et avec un plaisir que je qualifierai sans hésitation « d'inhumain », de nous marquer de sa baguette noire. Et pour renforcer la tristesse, la peine et la douleur (et la honte pour moi) à cette affront, il a choisit de représenté sur nos chairs brûlées la marque de « notre héros».

A mon grand désarroi (et à ma grande honte, je vous le rappel), la mienne est plus visible et plus choquante que toutes les autres, car je la porte exactement au même endroit que _lui_. Une colère sans nom m'a envahit à cette découverte. Ron a mit du temps pour réussir à me calmer. Sa patience est vraiment sans limite, jamais je ne l'aurais imaginé comme cela auparavant.

Ce mec a beaucoup changé depuis notre scolarité, il a grandit et est devenu un homme sage et posé. C'est aussi un véritable leader. Quelle ironie, alors que son meilleur ami a été obligé de devenir le meneur de toute une génération et qu'il n'avait pour ça aucun talent, lui, se révèle avoir un don impressionnant en la matière.

Cependant ce n'est pas l'infortune de Potter qui va le faire remonter dans mon estime. A l'école je le haïssais, puis je l'ai admiré pendant la guerre, et enfin j'ai perdu toutes notions de ce que je ressentais pour lui par la suite. Ma colère s'est dirigée toute entière vers Voldemort et Voldemort seul. Cet enfoiré va payer pour tout ce qu'il nous avait fait subir. Aujourd'hui je suis bien déterminé à accomplir ma mission jusqu'au bout, aussi périlleuse soit-elle.

-Bien, répétons encore une fois.

Ron s'est stoppé, nous sommes arrivés au bout de la rue.

Il me fait face, ses yeux marron plantés dans mes yeux gris, et il continue d'une voix grave, mortellement sérieuse.

-Premièrement: Ne pas mourir.

Un rictus effleure mes lèvres. Mourir est bien la dernière de mes ambitions futures !

-Deuxièmement: Ne jamais s'abaisser à qui que ce soit et ne croire personne d'autre que toi-même une fois là-bas.

Le contraire n'est vraiment pas dans mes habitudes.

-Troisièmement: Croire en Lui.

Cette dernière règle m'avait fortement déplu lorsque les Survivants me l'avaient formulée pour la première fois. Mon avis sur le sujet reste encore flou. Je ne sais pas croire vraiment. Ron, Hermione et quelques autres croient encore en leur meilleur ami, et pensent qu'il a simplement un plan trop long pour détruire le Lord Noir - ou alors qu'il s'est (bêtement) rendu prisonnier de son propre plan. D'autres, moins confiants, pensent que l'Elu s'est fait prendre et qu'il n'a pas été assez fort pour se libérer seul. Après tout, il n'avait que 17 ans à l'époque, et bien qu'il ait atteint la majorité des sorciers, il était encore jeune pour pouvoir se battre seul, comme il l'avait décidé. Les autres, encore plus pessimistes, s'abstiennent de donner leur avis - soit parce qu'ils ignorent totalement ce qu'il se passe depuis un an, soit parce qu'ils ne croient plus en rien. Et bien sûr il y a ceux qui sont déconnectés de la réalité et qui espèrent que tout ça n'est qu'un horrible cauchemar... .

Bref, moi je suis de ceux qui ne savent pas trop. Mais à dire vrai, je crois au bien qu'il y a en Potter. Ne vous moquez pas, cet imbécile a beau être très con, il ne pourrait, même avec toute la bonne, ou plutôt 'mauvaise' volonté du monde, devenir maléfique (enfin, pas autant que moi). Alors, qu'il ait eut simplement un plan et qu'il ait été incapable de s'en dépatouiller est fort et même très fort probable.

Avec une grimace, je finis par hochet de la tête. S'il faut vraiment croire en l'Elu pour les rassurer tous, alors je le ferais. Et puis, ces idiots n'ont pas précisés comment je peux leur ramener leur ami. Par « La peau des fesses » me paraît une bonne solution. Car je suis sûr que l'Elu se montrera fier face à moi, comme il l'a toujours été, et qu'il sera certainement dur à convaincre.

-Et reviens nous, Malfoy. Que ce soit avec… ou sans lui.

Choqué, je sursaute. Pour la première fois depuis plusieurs mois, Ron vient de m'avouer à haute voix ce qu'il sous-entendait depuis un moment déjà: il me considère lui aussi comme son frère. Harry étant partit, demi-mort, je pense l'avoir remplacé dans son cœur.

Cette situation m'honore et me gêne en même temps. Je sais qu'il ne faut jamais regarder en arrière et repenser au passé, Hermione me le rappelle assez souvent, mais cette situation me paraît tellement irréelle. Moi, héritier Malfoy et ex-Death Eater, je suis devenu 'frère de cœur' avec un Weasley. Au grand jamais, je me serais attendu à l'entendre avouer de vive voix que j'avais plus d'importance qu'Harry Potter.

Le souffle coupé, je ne sais quoi répondre. J'accepte juste l'étreinte fraternelle qu'il m'offre (pourquoi est-il plus grand que moi, je me sens ridicule à côté).

Avec un regard entendu, je me retourne et je recommence à marcher seul, pour ensuite disparaître dans le noir, la longue cape d'Hermione sur mes épaules.

Ma mission commence maintenant.

_A suivre…_

* * *

_**Ps**__ : oui, c'est un tout petit début, mais les chapitres suivants sont nettement plus long ! Si vous aimez, je ponds le chapitre 2 la semaine prochaine, juste après Pâques ;p !_

_Alors, vos avis ? (yeux de chiens battus ç.ç). _


	2. Chapitre 2 Le Déchu

**2) Le Déchu**

Wont anybody help us?

_Est-ce que quelqu'un nous aidera ?_

What are we waiting for?

_Qu'attendons-nous ?_

Londres.

Ville dévastée.

La capitale anglaise n'est plus ce qu'elle était un an auparavant. Les moldus sont tous morts ou ont désertés la zone. La nuit, la lune rend la scène encore plus étrange: voitures renversées (pour ce qui en restent - Voldemort a détruit tous appareils moldus, les trouvant insignifiants et stupides), rues désertes, bâtisses aux fenêtres fermés... tous les sorciers aux sangs mêlés restent cachés chez eux sous peur d'être arrêtés et torturés comme l'ont été les sorciers nés de parents moldus.

Le Monde Sorcier "idéal" de Voldemort est vraiment bien pâle.

Dans tout ce désastre, je trouve quand même l'ancienne entrée des visiteurs du Ministère de la Magie: la cabine téléphonique rouge. Baguette en main, j'y entre et je prends le combiné qui pend piteusement au bout de son fil.

-Pourparler. Je veux voir votre Maître, dis-je.

Pour toutes réponses, des ricanements résonnent dans toute la cabine. Ils auraient pût me glacer le sang si je ne m'y étais pas attendu, et si je n'avais pas mon sang-froid légendaire.

Lentement, la cabine se met à bouger, descendant dans les profondeurs. L'obscurité m'envahit, puis j'arrive dans l'ancien hall du ministère. Les statues en or ont disparu; elles ont été remplacées par une autre, plus grande, d'argent et de métal noir, représentant le Lord Noir en personne et ses sous-fifres, Death Eaters ou Détraqueurs, beaucoup plus petits à ses pieds. Peu surpris, je me contente d'un minuscule rictus. Nous avions appris, longtemps auparavant, que Voldemort avait un faible pour les trésors. Qu'ils soient en or ou non... .

Les Death Eaters qui m'ont stupidement ri au nez dans le combiné semblent avoir disparut. Pourtant je ne suis pas dupe – et je ne fais pas deux pas que six d'entre eux me sautent au cou, baguettes tendues. Certains portent leur capuche, comme moi, et je ne peux pas voir leur visage. Je reconnais les autres : Goyle, Nott, Yaxley et Crabbe.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, le fils prodigue est de retour ! Siffle Nott, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres. Alors comme ça tu viens voir le Maître? Et pourrait-on savoir pourquoi ?

-On se fiche de savoir pourquoi il vient, on devrait le tuer sur le champ ! Enrage l'un des hommes encapuchonnés.

Je reconnaitrai le son de cette voix entre mille pour avoir tant voulu sa mort à la fin de la guerre: Lestrange. Ce fils de cognard m'en veut car j'ai tué sa femme, Bellatrix. Pauvre chou.

-Non, il a dit qu'il voulait parler au Maître. Les règles..., intervient une femme dont les longs cheveux noirs sortent de sa capuche.

-Au diable les règles ! Un de ces fils de chien sort gentiment de son terrier pour venir nous rendre visite ! Profitons-en et tuons-le ! Ou non, torturons-le jusqu'à ce qu'il nous dise où sont les autres... .

Mes yeux se rétrécissent en deux fentes alors que ceux rouges de Lestrange brûlent de haine.

Dans toutes guerres il existe des règles, des limites à ne pas franchir. Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus. Dire que lors de cette dernière guerre il y en eu, serait exagérée la réalité. Les Death Eaters ont été sans pitié, tout comme leur Maître. Cependant, une fois qu'ils eurent gagnés, Voldemort instaura une règle spécialement pour les Survivants ou pour tous autres sorciers ou Moldus qu'il n'a pas tué (soit par fainéantise, soit parce qu'il considère qu'ils ne sont pas une menace pour lui). Cette règle est celle du pourparler. Tous ont le droit de venir à son repaire et demander l'autorisation de lui parler, tel qu'on le ferait pour un gourou – quel enfoiré.

Bien sûr, personne n'ose s'aventurer au ministère ou même dans ce quartier de Londres. Je suis le premier à en avoir le courage, ou surtout le culot, de m'adresser ainsi à ses sous-fifres en invoquant ce droit. Toute ma mission est basée sur ce droit en fait: soit les Death Eaters acceptent de respecter la règle, soit, dans le cas contraire, je serais dans la bouse et je devrais trouver vite fait une échappatoire.

Cela fait partit de notre plan.

Voldemort n'est pas là ces cinq prochains jours. D'après les quelques infos que nous avons réussis à récolter, le « Maître » s'est absenté de son repère, à la recherche de nouveaux pouvoirs. Lui qui possède déjà une grande partie du pays et de la France, il cherche un moyen d'étendre encore plus loin son influence maléfique. Et pendant son absence, si ses imbéciles de serviteurs respectent la règle du pourparler, je resterai ici, et je pourrai commencer ma chasse à l'Elu. Car, sans le moindre doute, personne ne me laissera repartir comme s'il était agit d'une simple visite. Beaucoup nous considère, moi et Ron, comme les deux plus grands dangers encore vivants du Monde Sorcier – mise à part Potter. Et chacun se demande pourquoi Voldemort n'a pas pris soin de nous tuer lorsqu'il en a eu l'occasion.

J'avoue que j'en suis le premier étonné. Après la trahison de mon père et la mienne, je pensais que Voldemort haïssait ma famille. Mes parents sont morts pendant la guerre, ils ne sont plus une menace pour lui. Mais moi si, alors pourquoi m'aurait-il laissé en vie ? Encore un mystère d'après-guerre à éclaircir.

-Tu es sourd ou quoi Lestrange ?! Mets ta haine de côté. De toute façon si le Maître ne veut pas de lui, il te le jettera aussitôt.

La jeune femme a réussit à calmer le Death Eater. Une lueur de victoire brille maintenant dans ses yeux et il a légèrement abaissé sa garde. S'il croit qu'il peut m'avoir aussi facilement, ce gars rêve éveillé.

-Très bien, on va le mener au Maître, dit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

-Mais le Maître n'est pas là avant cinq j... !

Tous les Death Eaters se retournent faire le gaffeur, furax. Moi je ris intérieurement. Crabbe essaie de se faire tout petit.

-Mais quel con, j'vous jure !

-Voldemort n'est pas là ? Demande-je sur le ton de la conversation. Eh bien ce n'est pas grave, je repasserai.

Je fais demi-tour, souriant doucement, et je marche en direction de la cabine téléphonique.

Un instant surpris par mon audace, les Death Eaters ne réagissent pas.

C'est l'un de ceux encapuchonnés qui bouge le premier, me jetant un sort de stupéfixion. Je l'évite avec agilité et je me mets à courir dans le sens inverse, produisant ainsi mon deuxième effet de surprise.

Que voulez-vous, je suis le plus fort.

Maintenant que les Death Eaters m'ont donné leur accord pour le pourparler, je vais devoir leur faire croire que je n'ai rien su de l'absence de leur maître avant de poser le pied ici, et que je veux juste essayer leur échapper ou de m'introduire de force dans le ministère.

Ma ruse semble bien marcher : ils sont tous à ma poursuite, me lançant tous les sorts qu'ils connaissent. Rapide, je les évite tous. Seul un, lancer par Lestrange - encore et toujours lui - réussit à bruler un morceau de ma cape. Mis à par cela, je gagne de l'avance sur eux. C'est trop simple, Voldemort devrait changer ses chiens de gardes... .

-Stupéfix.

Rien qu'un sort murmuré, à peine audible.

Il m'atteint de pleins fouets.

Ma baguette s'envole hors de portée, et je tombe au sol, ventre contre terre.

Je me retiens de jurer. Quel est le salaud qui a réussit à m'arrêter ? J'aurais stoppé le jeu par moi-même, car être capturé est un des buts de ma mission aussi.

Furieux, je relève doucement la tête... et mes yeux entrent en contact avec une paire de pieds nus.

Un pantalon noir.

Un t-shirt noir.

Des cheveux noirs en bataille.

Une peau pâle, trop pâle, plus pâle que la mienne.

Des yeux d'un vert profond, presque noir.

Une cicatrice légendaire.

L'Elu se tient devant moi, baguette en main, le visage totalement inexpressif.

-Bien joué Geisha ! Crit un Death Eater qui arrive en courant derrière moi.

-La ferme Nott.

Sa voix est froide, glaciale même. Mais elle n'est pas plus forte que lorsqu'il a prononcé son sort.

Je me sens soulevé les épaules et je me retrouve finalement à sa hauteur.

Harry Potter, en chair et en os… si on peut dire.

Ma capuche, rejetée en arrière lors de ma course, laisse s'échappé mes longs et fins cheveux blonds attachés dans mon dos en catogan. Quelques mèches retombent gracieusement de par et d'autre de mon visage, me caressant les joues (quelle image angélique de moi-même, n'est-ce pas ? La guerre n'a rien changé à ma beauté – ni à mon orgueille, alors pourquoi changer ?). Seulement, ces fichus mèches ne sont pas assez nombreuses pour cacher ma cicatrice.

-Oh comme c'est mignon, susurre mielleusement Yaxley. On dirait deux âmes soeurs... .

Je sens le regard des Death Eaters glisser sur moi mais je n'y prête pas garde.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas Potter. Ils sondent la moindre parcelle de son visage, cherchant la moindre trace de réaction. Mais si l'Elu est surpris de me revoir, affublé de la même cicatrice que la sienne, il n'en montre pas un seul signe.

-Il veut pourparler avec le Maître, répète la jeune femme aux cheveux noirs.

La course lui a aussi fait perdre sa capuche et maintenant je la reconnais: Pansy Parkinson a bien changée. Un étrange sentiment de joie et de soulagement m'envahit. Je la croyais morte. Elle évite au mieux mon regard. Se sent-elle honteuse d'être devenue une sbire de Voldemort? Car si c'est le cas, je lui pardonne tout de suite. Pans' a toujours été d'une nature douce et généreuse, un peu comme Hermione, mais à la serpentarde. Si elle est là c'est, comme Potter, pour une bonne raison.

-Pourparler mon cul oui ! Ce petit fils de pute a voulut s'introduire dans le ministère un point c'est tout ! Crache Lestrange avec hargne.

Mes yeux lui lancent des éclairs. Tout ce qu'il veut sauf insulté ma mère ! Si j'avais ma baguette je le tuerai sur le champ. Mais c'est lui qui la serre fermement dans sa main gauche.

L'Elu le remarque et sans un mot il tend sa main pour que Lestrange la lui donne. Le Death Eater le regarde de haut en bas, une grimace de dégoût sur le visage. Le brun soutient son regard.

Je sens une grande haine passer entre leurs yeux. Peut-être que la rage que Potter avait ressentit quelques années plutôt contre Bellatrix Lestrange n'a pas disparut aujourd'hui et qu'elle s'est retourné contre son mari.

Au bout de quelques minutes où personne n'osent bouger, le Death Eater finit par la lui balancer au visage. Toujours impassible, Potter l'attrape au vol et fait demi-tour, ajoutant seulement à voix basse :

-Je l'emmène avec moi.

Aucun ne proteste.

Surpris, je ne sais pas comment agir sur le moment. Puis je me décide à le suivre en silence.

Etre avec Potter me rassure et m'effraie en même temps. Je l'ai trouvé, ou plutôt non, c'est lui qui m'a trouvé, et plutôt rapidement. C'est un bon point, je ne dois pas le perdre de mon esprit. Mais Potter semble... changé. Horriblement différent.

Sa silhouette n'a jamais été aussi fine. Où sont passés ses muscles ? Ceux qu'il avait accumulés au fur et à mesure de nos années de Quidditch ? Sa peau est plus pâle que la mienne, presque blanchâtre, comme si elle n'a jamais vu les rayons du soleil. Sa prestance est différente elle aussi - son port est droit, élégant. Et surtout il dégage une telle force magique ! Un tel pouvoir dans un tel corps, c'est incroyable. Cela me terrifie un instant.

Sa tenue a changée aussi. Il est habillé tout en noir : pantalon ample en soie noir, chemise noire près du corps. Il me rappel moi en faite, à une certaine époque, lorsqu'on m'appelait encore le "Prince de Serpentard".

Une idée me traverse l'esprit et mes lèvres esquissent un sourire. Si Potter veux me copier, il aura encore des efforts à faire.

Nous longeons des séries de couloirs, et nous finissons par prendre un ascenseur.

Les gens se retournent sur notre passage. J'ai du mal à savoir s'ils le font pour voir l'Elu ou pour moi. Sûrement les deux. Ce qui est certain, c'est que peu d'entre eux osent nous approcher, ils sont tous effrayés. Et, même si je marche droit et que je ne regarde personne comme Potter, les sorciers se détournent tous vite, honteux, et retournent à leur travail, suivit par une foule de notes. Tout un groupe de ministres sortent même de l'ascenseur pour nous laisser passer.

Potter fait comme si je n'existe pas. Il ne me regarde pas et ne cherche même pas à savoir si je le suis ou non. Il ne fait encore moins attention aux sorciers qui le fuient comme la peste.

Nous descendons à l'étage que je reconnais être les anciens bureaux directoriaux. Nous passons même devant le bureau du ministre où le nom de Voldemort y est inscrit sur une plaquette d'argent. Plus loin j'aperçois le bureau de Pettigrow, le secrétaire direct du Ministre, puis celui d'Harry Potter, sans titre cette fois-ci.

Potter me fait entrer dans ce qui semble être... une chambre. Sa chambre ? Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas de bureau comme les autres ?

Un grand lit trône au milieu de la pièce. Des tapis verts émeraude ornent le sol, et des chandeliers éclairent les murs. Je me crois revenir des années en arrière, dans mon dortoir de Poudlard. Seule l'absence du symbole de ma maison manque pour parfaire le tableau.

Sensation étrange.

Potter contourne le canapé, passant près du lit – je le vois grimacer à son attention - et il va s'asseoir dans un luxurieux fauteuil de cuir brun près de la fausse fenêtre où une lune brille.

Il allonge ses jambes sur la table basse et les croise. Puis il me fait signe de m'assoir à mon tour.

J'obéis docilement. Vaut mieux ne pas le contrarié.

Avec un claquement de doigts, deux verres de vin rouge apparaissent dans ma main et la sienne.

Je suis énervé par tant de manière, mais je reste impassible. Ce n'est pas le moment de perdre la face, il me reste encore beaucoup de boulot à faire.

Je pose mon verre sur la table basse, je n'ai pas soif.

Mes yeux défient ceux du Survivant un instant, puis je décide de parler en premier :

-Heureux de te revoir en vie, Potter.

Le brun boit une gorgée de son vin et m'adresse un mystérieux sourire.

-Que devrais-je dire ?

Le silence retombe entre nous. Je serre mon poing, cela ne peut pas durer ! _Il _ne peut pas se contenter de me regarder comme ça, de ses yeux verts foncés, sans rien dire ni faire ! Il m'a bien amené ici pour une raison, non ?

-Je suis venu te chercher, finis-je par lui dire de but en blanc.

-Je le sais.

Comment le sait-il ? Notre mission est top secrète. Mon étonnement a dût se lire sur mon visage car Potter se lève et ajoute :

-Je me doutais qu'un jour Hermione ou Ron reviendrait me chercher, malgré ce que j'ai fais.

Il a une trop grande estime de ses amis et de lui même, c'est écœurant... mais vrai.

-Cependant, je ne pensais pas qu'ils t'enverraient, toi.

Ses yeux se rétrécissent et me foudroient.

-Peu importe, je ne reviendrai pas, souffle-t-il.

Je me lève à mon tour, et lui fait face.

-Je te ferais changer d'avis, siffle-je.

Brusquement Potter jette son verre au sol et me saisit par le col de ma chemise.

Au sol, l'eau couleur sang se répand sur le tapis, formant une auréole quasi parfaite.

-Je te conseil de partir, et très vite Malfoy. Je ne suis pas tout puissant ici, je ne pourrais pas te couvrir indéfiniment, me susurre-t-il à l'oreille.

J'allais lui répondre que je n'ai ni l'envie, ni le besoin d'avoir sa protection, lorsque la porte s'ouvre à la volée et que Pettigrow pénètre dans la chambre, sa main d'argent tendue devant lui comme si il s'agit d'une baguette.

Je sens Potter fulminer contre moi. Il me lâche et se dirige à pas rapides vers le gros homme qui a osé entrer sur son territoire.

-Qu'est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis, sal RAT !? Tu n'entres que sur mon autorisation, COMPRIS ?!

Un grand vent envoie voler le Death Eater dans le couloir. Un second vent referme la porte à son nez, violemment.

-Toi ! Je te donne une dernière chance Malfoy ! S'écrit-il en se tournant vers moi. Tu peux t'enfuir maintenant. Pars, et dit à Ron et Hermione de ne plus jamais essayer de me voir. Je suis mort pour eux.

Désolé Potter, il est hors de question que je parte. On compte sur moi pour accomplir cette mission.

-Saches, Potter, que tes amis sont devenus les miens, et que j'ai une dette envers eux. Je m'acquitterai de ma mission, avec ou contre ta volonté, réponde-je froidement.

Je croisse mes bras sur mon torse et je reste immobile, attendant de voir sa réaction.

L'Elu ne bouge pas, il se contente de me regarder, impassible. Puis il abaisse sa baguette et la porte se rouvre derrière lui.

-Très bien, souffle-t-il. Tu peux l'emmener, ajoute-t-il à l'adresse du Death Eater toujours étalé au sol.

-Le Maître en sera informé, Geisha, le menace l'animagus.

Je n'ai jamais aimé ce type. C'est un être insignifiant, une vraie loque humaine. Et à mon avis Potter le considère de la même façon, car il hausse des épaules et va ramasser son verre de vin, toujours au sol, pour s'en resservir un autre.

Moi, je me vois forcé de suivre la loque humaine.

En sortant de la pièce je jette un dernier regard à Potter et mes yeux rencontrent les siens, impénétrables.

Il a trop changé, et pas seulement en apparence. Il cache des choses, c'est évident, et je vais tout faire pour découvrir quoi.

Queuedever m'entraîne dans les anciennes prisons provisoires du ministère, deux étages plus bas. C'est un long couloir noir, éclairé par quelques chandeliers. Des cellules à barreaux magiques défilent sur les deux côtés. Queuedever en ouvre une au hasard et me force à y entrer. Puis il repart au pas de course, comme si il a peur de moi, ce qui, sans me vanter, ne serait pas étonnant.

Et je reste là, seul, dans les ténèbres, une fois de plus.

Pff, je vais finir par y être habitué.

_A suivre…_

_Oui je sais, c'était encore un peu court, mais dites-moi quand meme ce que vous en avez pensé ç.ç !_


	3. Chapitre 3 Le Pacte

_**Mot de l'auteuse** : Merci encore à vous tous pour vos reviews ! J'essaie de répondre à tout le monde, mais il est possible que j'ai oublié quelqu'un. Donc je le redis encore une fois : Merci, et aux anonymes aussi !! _

_J'espère que cette suite satisfera (un peu?) votre curiosité ;p ! _

**Chapitre 3 – Le pacte**

We cant afford to be innocent

_Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être innocents_

Stand up and face the enemy

_Levons-nous face à l'ennemie_

Deux jours ! Deux jours que je suis dans cette putain de prison et pas l'ombre d'un Death Eater, d'un Elu, d'un mage noir ou même d'une souris ! Je suis totalement et désespérément seul, et je n'ai rien mangé ni bu depuis mon arrivée au ministère.

Heureusement que je suis résistant et que j'ai l'habitude de la faim. Pendant la guerre j'ai été torturé plus d'une fois. Je ne crains rien. Sauf de perdre mon sang froid. Et c'est précisément ce qu'il va arriver si personne ne vient me voir dans la minute ! Je déteste être inactif ! Je préfère encore être interrogé, rabaissé ou même torturé, plutôt que de rester ainsi dans le noir et l'ignorance.

De rage et de dépit, je frappe mes poings contre les barreaux, ce qui me vaut une décharge électrique qui me fait reculer de plusieurs pas.

-Tu devrais garder tes forces, mon garçon, dit une voix derrière moi.

Je fais volte face et scrute les ténèbres de ma prison, le cœur battant de peur pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée.

Là, au fond, il y a quelqu'un. J'avais pourtant fait le tour de ma cellule le premier jour, et j'étais sûr d'être le seul prisonnier ! Il faut croire que non… .

-Qui êtes-vous ? D'où venez-vous ?

Un rictus me répond.

Lentement je m'approche encore un peu de ce que je distingue être un veille homme.

Il est assis, dos appuyé contre le mur du fond. Sa longue barbe repose sur ses genoux, croisés en position du lotus.

-Une question à la fois, veux-tu ? J'étais là depuis ton arrivé, mais aveuglé comme tu es par ta soi-disant mission, tu ne m'as pas vu.

-Pourquoi ne pas vous être manifesté ? Réplique-je sèchement.

Je reste méfiant. Les mots de Ron me reviennent en mémoire :_ Ne faire confiance à personne._

-Tout simplement parce que je dormais. Mais nous pouvons rattraper le temps perdu si tu le veux. Il me reste un bout de pain de la semaine dernière aussi, si tu as faim, ajoute presque gaiement le vieil homme.

Je grimace et m'assois prudemment au sol.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Répète-je.

-On va faire un deal Draco Malfoy, d'accord ? Je réponds à toutes tes questions… sauf celle-ci.

Je ne réponds pas. Cet homme est louche.

-C'est ma seule condition, Malfoy. A toi de voir maintenant si tu veux apprendre des choses sur ce qu'il se passe ici ou non. Tu n'es pas obligé de me répondre maintenant, j'ai toute la vie devant moi ! Et ne compte pas sur les Death Eaters pour t'apprendre des choses, ils ne sont pas très bavards et descendent très peu ici.

-Très bien, j'accepte.

Je sens l'homme s'agiter, comme si mon approbation le réjouissait.

-Je t'écoute ! Lâche-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Je crois bien avoir compté deux dents en moins et une autre en or. Je n'aime pas ce genre d'homme, ceux qui sont fiers d'afficher bêtement sur eux leur richesse. Contrairement à ce que les gens peuvent penser ou ont pût croire sur moi, je n'ai jamais agit de la sorte. A Poudlard je portais toujours des vêtements normaux, chemise et pantalon la plupart du temps, et je n'exhibais aucune chaîne ou montre en or. Tout d'abord parce que je n'en ai jamais eu, et ensuite parce que je préfère l'argent. Mes seuls bijoux se résumaient en une bague, que je porte toujours, et un bracelet – si je trouve le salaud qui me l'a volé je le détruis – tous les deux offert par Pansy. Non, je préfère afficher mon rang social par ma prestance et ma grâce naturelle.

Cet homme ne rentre donc pas dans la catégorie des gens que j'apprécie ou dont je me fiche complètement, mais directement dans celle des fiers cons sans cervelle. Sauf qu'il semble en avoir une. Et ça c'est intriguant.

Je réfléchis un instant, cherchant une question à lui poser, puis les derniers mots de Pettigrow me reviennent en mémoire. Sur le moment je ne me suis pas posé de question mais à présent cette dernière me revient en pleine face. Nott l'avait appelé ainsi, lui aussi.

Je demande :

-Pourquoi tous les Death Eaters appellent-ils Harry Potter « Geisha » ? Quel est son statut ici ?

-Aaah ! Très bonnes questions, jeune homme ! Et les deux se rejoignent parfaitement en plus !Voyons… que je te raconte depuis le début de l'histoire d'Après-Guerre de notre cher Elu. Comme tu le sais, il a rejoint le Lord Noir dans son camp au lieu de le tuer. Et si tu veux mon avis, qui est vraisemblablement le même que le tiens, sinon tu ne seras pas là aujourd'hui, il l'a fait pour une très bonne raison et qui n'est sûrement pas en faveur du Lord. Bref, une fois arrivée ici - autant te dire que personne n'avait confiance en lui. Personne sauf _Lui_. Harry Potter devint très vite _son_ associé privilégié, s'attirant ainsi toute la haine et la jalousie des Death Eaters. Il en a bavé, mais à chaque fois le Lord Noir venait lui sauver la mise. Il le défendit tellement devant ses serviteurs que ceux-ci commencèrent à croire que Potter avait envoûté leur maître. Voldemort eu vent de cette rumeur. Et il n'était pas dupe, jour après jour ils les voyaient affrontés son regard, comme si ils recherchaient la vérité, ou le suivre, ou lui poser un tas de question. Si bien qu'un jour, le pacte secret qu'il avait conclut avec l'élu lui « échappa » des lèvres. Depuis ce jour là, tous ont reprit confiance en leur maître et rabaissent du mieux qu'ils peuvent l'élu. Ce surnom, « Geisha », et les autres comme « le Déchu », ou le «Zéro », en sont la preuve.

-Pourtant Potter à l'air d'être leur supérieur, réfute-je.

-Oh mais oui ! Et c'est bien pour ça qu'ils ne vont pas au-delà de leurs mots !

Le vieillard se penche vers moi et m'avoue dans un étrange sourire :

-Ils ont peur de lui.

-Peur ? Répète-je, mi-étonné, mi-amusé.

_La porte s'ouvre lentement, presque silencieusement, puis se referme. Je suis dos à lui. Je viens de sortir de ma douche. Mes bras, qui avaient commencés à enfiler un pyjama en cashmere vert, s'affaissent sur le lit devant moi. Je viens de me laver… . _

_Deux bras encore plus blancs que les miens m'encerclent et je vois une coupe s'élevée à hauteur de ma bouche._

_-Bois, me murmure une voix à mon oreille._

_Je tremble mais j'avale le liquide argenté. _

_Si argenté._

_Comme _ses_ yeux… avant._

_Mon corps prend immédiatement feu et une larme coule le long de ma joue lorsque je sens une bouche froide se posée sur mon épaule. _

_Je viens de me laver … je vais devoir recommencé, encore une fois._

-Premièrement, il ne faut pas l'oublier, les Death Eaters ont peur parce qu'il _est_ Harry Potter, et que par conséquent il est la seule personne vivante qui peut venir à bout de leur maître – et très certainement d'eux aussi. Deuxièmement parce que leur maître le protège toujours. Et même si il est moins à son « chevet » depuis quelques temps, il sait si l'Elu reçoit des violences physiques ou non… ce qui nous amène à ce pacte mystérieux dont nous, moi et les Death Eaters, ne connaissons qu'une infime partie. Et crois moi ce n'est pas la plus belle, je n'ose imaginer la suite.

Le vieillard marque un temps de pose pour chasser une araignée qui grimpe le long de son bras. Je remarque que celui-ci est caché par des bandages et que je n'ai donc aucun moyen de savoir s'il porte la marque noire ou non. Astucieux.

-Sais-tu ce qu'est une Geisha ? Demande-t-il.

Le mot en lui-même m'est familier mais son sens m'échappe. Je lui fais savoir.

-C'est une pute de luxe, me répond-il.

Mon cœur ratte un battement.

-Harry Potter est devenu, par d'obscures raisons, la geisha de Voldemort.

_Tremblant, nu, je serre de toutes mes forces les draps blancs sous moi. _

_Je voudrais vomir de dégoût, mais je n'ai plus rien dans l'estomac. _

_Je voudrais crier de douleur, mais ma voix ne me répond plus. _

_Je voudrais pleurer de dépit, mais je ne veux pas être faible face à lui. _

_Je voudrais penser à autre chose… mais jamais _autre chose_ ne m'aurait traité aussi froidement, aussi violemment. _

_Alors je reste silencieux. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois…_

La chambre ! Et son regard dégoûté vers le lit… tout s'explique. Potter, à la botte de Voldemort. J'ai envie de vomir. Il est tombé bien bas… il faut que je le sorte de là… je vais vomir.

Le vieil homme me guette, retenant chacune de mes infimes réactions. Je fais mon possible pour ne rien laisser paraître (même si je suis sûr d'être devenu livide), je ne lui fait toujours pas confiance.

-Et qu'es… .

-Draco ?

Je me retourne. Derrière les barreaux un Death Eater en robe noir, que je connais que trop bien, vient de m'appeler.

Je me lève et je sors de la pénombre pour rejoindre l'homme aux cheveux noirs.

-Severus, dis-je poliment.

-Merlin soit loué, tu es en vie.

-Je ne pourrais pas en dire autant, réplique-je froidement.

Je vois le visage de mon ancien professeur de potion se tordre en une grimace de culpabilité. Ron et Hermione ont beau m'avoir certifiés que Severus Snape a toujours été du côté de l'Ordre, je ne lui ai jamais pardonné ses nons-dits. Mon cher parrain m'a caché trop de choses.

-Je… je m'excuse. Mais nous n'avons pas le temps, je te raconterais tout dehors. Car tu es venu chercher Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

J'acquiesce. Ils sont tous au courant dans ce bâtiment ou quoi ?

-Je vais t'y aider, mais ce sera dur. Il faut agir vite, avant l'arrivé du Maître, dans deux jours.

-Pourquoi m'aiderais-tu ?

Snape me fixe un instant, et je crois voir de la tristesse dans ses yeux.

-Il y a trop de choses que tu ignores. Tiens, prends-ça.

Il me tend du pain et de l'eau à travers les barreaux. Je les accepte.

-Très bien. Si tu veux m'aider, alors je veux que tu m'arranges un rendez-vous avec Potter.

Un regard hésitant me répond. Severus Snape a vraiment changé, il laisse trop passer ses émotions. Je peux lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert… tout le contraire de Potter.

-Je ne sais pas… .

-Tu es Death Eater, non ? Fais ce que tu peux, je dois lui parler, et le plus vite possible sera le mieux.

-Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

-Snape !

Une troisième voix retentit au bout du couloir. Je recule dans la pénombre avec mes vivres.

L'ex-professeur de potion se retourne vers le nouveau venu et s'avance à sa rencontre.

-La Geisha veut te voir. Sûrement pour pleurer encore dans les jupes de sa « nourrice », ricane la voix.

Dans un tournoiement de cape, Snape part rapidement.

-Personne ne l'aime lui. Il est trop proche de l'élu. Tout le monde se méfit de la « nourrice », explique le vieillard au fond de la cellule, un soupçon de moquerie dans la voix.

* * *

-Il est revenu ? Déjà ! S'exclame Snape.

J'attrape le peignoir qu'il me tend et je m'en vêtis. Je m'assis ensuite prudemment sur le bord de mon lit, puis je me lève avec délicatesse. J'ai toujours mal, après.

-A-t-il trouvé ce qu'il voulait ? Continue Snape.

La peur et l'affolement se lisent clairement sur son visage, sans parler de ses pensées.

-Non, je ne crois pas, il était aussi hideux qu'avant, réponde-je sèchement.

Snape se tait un instant. Je suis toujours comme ça avec lui à présent. Au début j'étais différent, je m'étais montré plus faible, plus gentil et surtout plus poli. Mais depuis un moment je suis froid tout le temps. C'est ma façon de me protéger, et Snape le sait parfaitement.

-Il ne faut pas qu'il la trouve. Potter, s'il trouve la Fontaine de Jouvance alors…

-Je sais ! M'écris-je hargneusement. Ne me le répètes pas, je sais tout ça ! Et je fais ce que je peux ! En attendant toi tu continues ton sale boulot et il ne se doutera de rien. Et maintenant laisses-moi tranquille, il faut que je me lave.

Et sans un mot ou un regard de plus, je disparais dans la salle de bain.

* * *

Snape regarda la porte avec pitié. Il savait qu'Harry s'y enfermerai pour le reste de la journée, et que dans moins d'une heure il demanderait aux elfes un nouveau savon.

_A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4 Retour aux Sources

**Merci pour tous vos reviews, et vraiment désolée de n'avoir pas répondu à tous vos reviews, et surtout de le faire en retard, je fais ce que je peux pour me rattraper u.u !**

**Bonne Lecture ! **

**Chapitre 4 – Retour aux sources**

Its a do or die situation

_On avance ou on crève_

-Tu crois qu'il va bien ? Demanda Hermione pour la énième fois.

Ron soupira et passa une main sur sa joue.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai confiance en lui.

-Moi aussi ! Mais il est tout seul parmi une horde de Death Eater et…

-Si d'ici deux jours il n'est pas revenu, alors j'irais à son secours, répliqua d'un ton las Ron.

Il n'en voulait pas à Hermione de se faire du souci, lui aussi se posait beaucoup de question. Pourquoi avoir laissé la seule personne de l'Ordre à peu près indemne aller se fourrer dans la gueule du loup ? Un ami, un frère, partit chercher un être peut-être perdu pour toujours ? Et même si Draco revenait avec _lui_, que se passerait-il ensuite ? Voldemort lancerait certainement tous ses Death Eaters à leur poursuite et ils devraient tous fuir, pour le reste de leur vie… .

Ron se massa les tempes en regardant le feu face à lui. Tout ça n'aurait jamais dût arriver, rien n'aurait dût se passer ainsi. Ils étaient si proche du but… mais Harry les avait trahis, il avait choisis une méthode plus longue. Pourquoi ? Qu'avait-il en tête ?

-Oncle Ron !!

Ron se pencha vers le petit garçon qui venait de lui foncé dans les jambes. Michael, le fils du défunt Auror Kingsley. Ron et les autres membres de l'Ordre n'avait jamais su que Kingsley avait eut un fils. C'était Harry, un soir après la victoire du Lord Noir, qui leur avait amené. Il avait simplement dit que son père avait été tué par Lestrange, et qu'il fallait qu'ils prennent soin de lui. Puis il était repartit, et c'était la dernière fois que Ron l'avait vu en vie.

Il y avait un an.

Michael allait mieux aujourd'hui. Son visage avait retrouvé l'innocence qu'ont tous les enfants à son âge, et sa cicatrice s'était refermée. Car ce fumier de Lord Noir l'avait aussi marqué avant d'accorder à sa poupée le droit de l'emmener. Sa cicatrice en forme d'éclair était clairement voyante sur sa joue droite. Ron enrageait encore lorsqu'il voyait cette marque. Faire aussi mal à un enfant de cinq ans et le défigurér à vie, il fallait vraiment être un monstre !

Lui avait eut de la chance, sa cicatrice se trouvait au niveau de ses hanches. Voldemort l'avait humilié en lui demandant d'enlever ses vêtements avant de le marquer, mais il ne voyait jamais sa cicatrice. Hermione, elle, la regardait sans cesse. Quand elle faisait la cuisine, quand elle s'habillait, quand elle poussait son fauteuil roulant. Sa jolie et délicate main de femme était marquée à vie, elle aussi. Si Ron en avait eût le pouvoir, il lui aurait fait souffrir dix milles morts à cette enflure !

-Calmes-toi.

Mr Weasley venait d'entrer dans la pièce. Dans une main il tenait sa canne, et dans l'autre il caressait les cheveux de Michael qui venait de lui sauter dans les bras.

Ron croisa le regard de son père et desserra ses poings. Il savait qu'il avait parlé autant pour lui que pour l'enfant.

Ron regarda Michael essayer d'attraper la baguette de son père et un sourire effleura ses lèvres… pour se faner instantanément.

Lui et Hermione ne pourront jamais avoir d'enfants.

* * *

Je suis resté silencieux toute la journée qui suivit, mangeant mon pain et buvant mon eau à petite dose.

Combien de temps encore resterais-je enfermé ?

Snape n'était pas revenu. J'espérais vivement qu'il emploierait tout son temps à convaincre le Survivant de me parler.

Mais là, je doute.

J'ai eu beaucoup de temps pour réfléchir à l'identité du vieillard. Sa tête ne me dit absolument rien, et pourtant je n'ai pas arrêté d'essayer de me remémorer tous les sorciers que je connais (ce qui fait un beau paquet de monde). Mais je sais très bien que le physique ne signifie rien.

De nos jours, un sorcier peut facilement changer d'apparence, que ce soit avec ou sans potion. Et le plus étrange, c'est que je ne me souviens pas que les Death Eaters aient fait prisonnier quelqu'un en particulier _après_ la Guerre. Ils ont tué, laissé pour mort ou blessé des gens, mais la détention ce n'est pas leur fort. Maintenant qu'ils ont un pouvoir absolu sur le pays, je ne pense pas qu'ils se casseraient le cul à emprisonner quelqu'un, cela n'aurait aucun sens. Et le vieillard l'a dit lui-même, ces mecs ne craignent rien ni personne, sauf leur Maître et Harry Potter. Ils… .

Un son m'interpelle. Je me lève et je m'approche des barreaux. Quelqu'un tape contre des tuyaux, là, tout près de moi. Le couloir était vide, tout comme les cellules à côté de la… il y a une cellule face à la mienne ! Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas remarqué plus tôt ? Peut-être parce qu'elle est différente. C'est une grande porte en fer, doublée d'une puissante protection magique, avec pour seul orifice un petit espace au bas de la porte.

-Qui est enfermé là ? Demande-je à mon voisin de cellule.

Le vieillard ne répond pas aussitôt, puis je l'entends tousser.

-J'sais pas. Personne ne le sait, sauf l'Elu. Il vient parfois avec un plateau de nourriture qu'il glisse sous la porte.

Comme par hasard, Potter ! Encore et toujours lui !

La protection de ce lieu est haute, le Lord Noir doit tenir à ce qu'il cache là-dedans. Ou plutôt « qui » il cache.

Pas la peine que je crie ou que j'appelle pour le lui demander, un sort de silence entour nos cellules.

Il faudra que je _lui_ demande quand je le verrai.

Tiens, en parlant de ça… Severus Snape, en chair et en os. Je ne l'attendais plus celui-là.

-Viens, m'ordonna le Death Eater.

Il agite sa baguette et la porte de ma cellule s'ouvre d'elle-même.

-Ne dis pas un mot et suis-moi.

Je m'exécute. Enfin, les choses avancent, c'est pas trop tôt !

Je suis Snape à travers plusieurs couloirs, nous ne changeons pas d'étage.

Puis il s'arrête devant une porte et me fit signe d'entrer.

La salle dans laquelle je pénètre est assez grande, toute en profondeur. Potter est là, debout, sa baguette fermement tendu devant lui. Et sept mètres face à lui, de magnifiques vases japonais n'attendent qu'à être détruit. Je ne savais pas qu'il existait des salles de tir au ministère.

-Tu voulais _encore_ me parler, Malfoy, fait la voix froide de Potter.

Sa baguette vibre et un vase explose en mille morceaux. Puis Potter lève sa main gauche et le vase se reforme aussitôt.

Son pouvoir me coupe le souffle une minute, puis je me reprends :

-Joli, dis-je.

Un demi-soupir me répond.

-Accouche, Malfoy, j'ai pas toute la journée.

-C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre… .

Mes yeux se sont figés sur ses jambes. Elles tremblent légèrement, comme si elles n'ont plus l'habitude de supporter le poids d'un corps. A bien y regarder, c'est tout son corps qui vibre. Harry Potter ne m'a jamais parut aussi faible qu'en cet instant. Et pourtant il continue à faire exploser des vases - je ne le comprendrais jamais.

-Je dois te ramener, et je le ferais, tu le sais. Mais si tu coopères tout sera plus simple. J'ai entendu parler de ton soi-disant pacte avec Voldemort, et je m'en fiche éperdument.

- Qu'as-tu entendu ?

Sa voix est pire que glaciale, plus que polaire. J'y perçois une rage profonde et une once de douleur et de honte. Et je suis sûr d'être le seul à l'avoir remarqué. Sa question est un avertissement, je le sais très bien. Mais je ne peux pas renoncer, pas si vite, pas en si peu de temps. Alors, si le petit élu ne veut pas ouvrir les yeux, je l'y forcerai, et violemment si il m'y oblige.

-Cette histoire de Geisha… .

A mon dernier mot je me retrouve plaquer contre le mur le plus proche. Sans surprise, je me rends compte que ce placage ne vient pas de sa force physique, mais de sa force magique. Comme si _lui_ était incapable de bouger. Je le vois s'avancer, lentement, et son visage vient s'arrêter à deux centimètres du mien.

-Si tu répètes ça à qui que ce soit Malfoy, je te tue.

Ses yeux sans vie me feraient presque frissonner. Presque.

Je lui réponds :

-Alors dis-moi, Potter, ce qu'il se passe ici et surtout ce qu'il se trame dans ta petite tête de gryffondor.

Je l'ai fait exprès. J'ai pris ma voix doucereuse, mon fin sourcil gauche s'est délicatement relevé et mes yeux se sont légèrement rétrécis. Je sais qu'en agissant de la sorte, l'ancien Gryffondor qu'est Potter ne pourra que répliquer à ma phrase serpentardesque.

Je vois la mâchoire de Potter se crisper.

-Va t'en, grince-t-il. Snape !!

Là, c'est le moment de paniquer. Il ne peut pas me renvoyer comme ça ! Pas après le si peu de chose qu'il m'a dite !

Snape ouvre la porte et m'empresse de le suivre.

Je sais que plus tard je le regretterais (juste un peu), mais je lâche une dernière fois ces quelques mots :

-Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Potter. Tu n'as pas changé.

Pour toute réponse, et sous mon air sidéré, Harry imite mon haussement de sourcil.

_Mon_ sourcil !! Comment ce fumier a-t-il appris à faire ça ?! Moi seul en a le secret !

Et ce con me répond simplement :

-Tu as raison.

* * *

Cet aveu m'a coûté cher. Très cher. Là, je suis seul dans ma chambre, et je regrette tellement mes mots que j'en tremble.

La vérité est ce qui blesse le plus, et ça, c'était la vérité : je n'ai fait que copier Malfoy.

Copié sa façon d'être, copié ses manières, ses habitudes, son sang froid, sa classe – bien que Malfoy restera imbattable dans cette catégorie.

Tout ça pour survivre.

En restant moi-même, jamais je n'y serais parvenu. Je suis trop faible de nature. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à Ron ou Hermione, mais j'ai toujours été introverti à l'école primaire. Puis je suis devenu un héro à l'âge de 11 ans et les ennuis ont commencés à se succéder les uns après les autres, alors que je connaissais à peine la magie et le véritable monde d'où je venais. Ensuite je suis devenu l'Elu, le Tueur de Mage Noir, le Leader.

Je… je n'ai jamais su comment on tue des Mages Noirs. Ou comment on peut tuer tout court. Et encore moins comment on doit guider tout un peuple terrorisé par des années de guerre et de ravages. Ils m'ont tous considérés comme un dieu vivant, leur Sauveur… alors que moi, je ne vois en moi qu'un garçon qui a juste grandit trop vite, sans parents, sans famille, sans amour, et à qui la vie n'a jamais fait de cadeau.

J'ai été lâche, si lâche. Lâche de tous les abandonnés. J'avais mes raisons, mon choix était justifié, mais j'aurais très bien pût suivre une autre voie, et ainsi redonner peut-être la vie à certains.

Mais non, je me suis montré égoïste. J'ai voulu protéger ceux que j'aimais. Les seuls personnes encore vivantes qui comptent pour moi, au détriment de tous les autres.

Et tous les jours, toutes les nuits, à chaque minute, chaque seconde depuis un an, je me torture l'esprit. La question n'est pas de savoir ce qu'il se serait passé si j'avais choisis l'autre voie, seulement combien… combien de vies auraient été sauvées ? Combien d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants.

Et là, la réponse me vient souvent comme un clou planté dans le cœur, brisant le peu d'espoir et de conviction qu'il me reste encore : des milliers.

Ou plus.

Jamais je ne guérirais de ça : la culpabilité.

Elle me rongera toute ma vie.

Je… je n'ai sauvé que six personnes. _Six_.

Je vomis une nouvelle fois, mes mains se cramponnent à la cuvette des WCs.

Mes jambes ne m'ont même pas portées jusqu'au lavabo. C'était comme si mon propre dégoût était sorti de moi-même dans ce trou, comme un flot de chagrin et de douleur que j'ai accumulé trop longtemps.

_« Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Potter. Tu n'as pas changé. »_

Malfoy a raison, je suis resté le petit garçon de 11 ans qu'Hagrid est venu chercher dans une vieille cabane en bois au milieu d'un océan déchaîné. Un petit garçon qui n'avait rien demandé de plus qu'une personne avec qui fêté son anniversaire… .

* * *

Trois coups longs, suivit d'un coup bref furent frappés à leur porte ce soir-là.

Sans hésitation Ron ôta les sorts de protection qu'il y avait posée et ouvrit.

Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott pénétrèrent dans le hall, tous les deux cachés sous leur grande cape noire.

-Comment a été le voyage ? Leur murmura Ron.

Hermione s'était endormit avec Michael sur ses genoux dans la pièce voisine.

-Très bien, les Death Eaters ont vraiment relâchés leur vigilance, répondit le noir sans hausser le ton.

« Quand nous avons reçut ta lettre, nous nous sommes dit que le moment était venu de sortir de notre trou, ajouta-t-il plus sombrement.

Ron hocha de la tête.

-Où êtes-vous ?

-Dans une grotte dans les montagnes qui surplombent Prés-au-Lard. Nous avons une très bonne vue sur Poudlard et tout ce qui s'y passe, d'ailleurs.

Théodore acquiesça. Ce type était beaucoup remonté dans l'estime de Ron. Lors de la fuite de leurs camarades de Poudlard pour Salem, aux Etats-Unis, il s'était fait arrêter et torturé par les Death Eaters pour qu'il leur dise où se cachaient les autres Survivants. Théodore n'avait rien dit. Il avait hurlé à la mort, mais il s'était tut, sauvant ainsi ceux qui vivait sous ce toit aujourd'hui. Pour le punir, ces salauds avaient marqué sa langue au fer rouge. Sa cicatrice était devenue, bien entendu, un éclair, et il n'avait jamais prononcé un seul mot depuis. Etait-ce pour des raisons psychologiques, ou était-ce qu'il avait été victime d'un sort en plus ? Personne n'avait su le dire. Et il avait catégoriquement refusé de se rendre à St Mangouste, l'hôpital sorcier n'était plus un lieu sûr.

-Combien êtes-vous ? Continua de questionner Ron.

La grimace de Blaise lui retourna l'estomac. Si peu ?

-Ron, peux-tu m'expliquer ?

Ou peut-être pas. Blaise et Théodore ne le regardait pas, leurs yeux fixaient son père, derrière-lui.

Oui, le moment des explications était venu.

_A suivre... _

_Oui, c'était un autre chapitre court et vraiment pas drôle, mais après ca tout va accélérer... je vous promets l'EVASION de DRACO avec HARRY xD !! _

_Vous serez là ? Je la poste que dans quelques jours, promis !_


	5. Chapitre 5 The Rescue

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

Merci MILLE FOIS pour tous vos reviews !! Ils m'ont fais énormément plaisir !! ç.ç (snifouille).

Dans ce chapitre (que j'aime beaucoup) Draco va enfin réussir à faire évader Harry !!

De nouvelles réponses, de nouveaux mystères, bref je mets le paquet à chaque fois ! J'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plaira xD !!

Bonne lecture et MERCI encore une fois !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – The Rescue**

We will be invincible

_Nous serons invincible_

-Hey ! Où est l'homme qui était avec moi ? M'écris-je.

-Tu délires Malfoy, me répond le Death Eater. Tu es le seul prisonnier ici.

Mes yeux fixes la cellule face à la mienne. Non, je ne suis pas vraiment le seul prisonnier ici.

Mais où est passé ce vieux fou ? Il a disparu et d'après mon cher geôlier, il n'a même jamais existé ! Je vais perdre la tête… c'est à n'y plus rien comprendre.

Je me laisse tomber au sol. Mes mains frôlent le croûton de pain que je n'ai pas mangé et une idée me traverse l'esprit. De toutes mes forces, je lance ce pain contre la porte de l'autre côté du couloir. Si le sort de silence m'empêche de communiquer avec la personne enfermé face à moi, alors je devrai trouver d'autres moyens de communication.

Le pain fait un léger 'bam', j'espère qu'il suffira. Si l'homme est toujours à l'écoute, alors je n'aurai pas agit en vain.

J'attends quelques secondes, puis je vois des bouts de doigts sortir de dessous la porte.

Je m'approche au plus près des barreaux pour les observer. Ce ne sont pas des doigts de femme. Et ils semblent jeunes. Bon, quelques indices c'est déjà mieux que rien. Si seulement j'avais de quoi écrire, je pourrais communiquer avec lui. Je regarde autour de moi mais, mis à part quelques rats, des miettes de pain et une bouteille d'eau vide, il n'y a r… la bouteille !

Je me précipite sur elle. Il me faut un objet pointu, un clou par exemple ! Je jette un coup d'œil aux barreaux, mais j'abandonne bien vite mon idée. Aucun objet pointu en vue. Et puis c'est stupide, le bruit de verre attirerait les Death Eaters . Quelle merde… .

Sous la porte les doigts disparaissent à regret.

* * *

-Vous croyez vraiment que le retour de l'Elu va tout changer ? Demanda pour la énième fois Blaise à Ron, Hermione, Mr Weasley et aux autres derniers membres de l'Ordre.

-Pour être franc, non. Mais ce que nous savons c'est qu'il va se passer des choses et que nous avons encore une chance de tout changer, répondit le rouquin.

-Et vous aussi, n'est-ce pas ? Sinon vous ne sauriez pas là.

Blaise et Théodore acquiescèrent en silence.

-Bon, le plus important pour vous et nous tous, c'est de trouver des baguettes magiques, finit par dire Mr Weasley.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un seul mot de tout l'entretient. Son fils lui avait expliqué qu'il avait réussis à reprendre contact avec les autres élèves de Poudlard qui avait fugués l'école, leur foyer de Death Eater ou tout simplement qui étaient devenus orphelin. Ils étaient peu, apeurés, et cachés dans une grotte sans autre nourriture que ce que leur prodiguait la nature ou ce qu'ils volaient à Pré-au-Lard. Mme Rosemerta, la gérante des Trois Balais, aurait été la seule à qui ils auraient confiés leur secret… si elle n'avait pas été victime de l'Imperium deux ans plus tôt.

Mr Weasley avait donc tout écouté, laissant ses pensés dans sa tête. Cette époque sombre et son destin ne lui appartenait plus désormais, tout comme aux autres membres de l'Ordre ou aux membres déchus du ministère. C'était à la génération suivante, celle de son fils, de décider quoi faire de l'avenir sombre qui s'ouvrait devant eux.

-Nous en avons qu'une seule ici, Le Lord Noir nous a confisqué toutes les nôtres, continua-t-il.

Jamais Voldemort n'aurait pris le risque de laisser ses ennemis les plus proches se promener en liberté avec une arme. Et quelle autre arme possède un sorcier que sa baguette magique ? L'unique baguette qu'il possédait était celle du défunt Auror Shackelbolt. Michael l'avait gardé serré contre lui le soir où l'Elu leur avait amené. Peut-être était-ce la véritable raison de se sauvetage incongrue de la part du 'Héros' : leur donner un petit moyen de défense.

Elle n'avait jamais servit, et c'était toujours Michael qui la gardait sur lui.

-Nous n'avons que trois baguettes dans notre groupe : moi, Théodore et Terry Boot avons réussit à garder les nôtres. Et pour ce qui est de s'en procurer, j'ai ma petite idée.

-Bien, alors vous avez carte blanche, conclut Arthur.

* * *

Je tourne en rond. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout cette vieille chauve-souris !? Si Snape ne m'apporte pas tout de suite sa potion tranquillisante alors je vais devoir aller tuer un ou deux employés du ministère pour me passer les nerfs ! Car avec moi c'est toujours « après la pluie, la tempête ». Une fois m'être montré faible, je deviens violant et très dangereux.

La porte s'ouvre.

-Ah ce n'est pas trop tôt… .

Mes mots meurent dans ma gorge alors que mes yeux s'agrandissent. Non… c'est impossible… pas encore… pas maintenant…pas si tôt ! Je ne peux pas… .

-Heureux que ma venue soit attendue, Potter, fait la voix froide de Tom Jedusor.

Car oui, c'est bien lui, Tom, ou plutôt Voldemort à l'âge de 18 ans environ, comme lorsque je l'ai vu dans la pensine de Dumbledore, ou dans son Journal Intime, en seconde année. Lui et ses cheveux bruns, impeccables ; lui et ses yeux bleus foncés, glaciales ; lui et son port, son teint, sa tenue parfaite. Tom Jedusor est aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs. A côté de lui je ne suis qu'un anorexique décoloré.

Il a donc finit par la trouvée, sa Fontaine de Jouvance. Et il a bu à la jeunesse éternelle.

-Je… j'attendais Snape. Il prépare une nouvelle potion et… .

Ma voix me trompe. Et je tremble tellement que j'en ai la chair de poule.

Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur qu'aujourd'hui.

La vie est _si_ ironique parfois. Moi qui donnerais tout pour vieillir le plus vite possible et mourir... lui rajeunis.

Il s'approche, je me recule. Il faut que je trouve une issue, et vite.

-La… la potion n'est pas encore prête, dis-je.

Il sourit. Je hais ce sourire. Je _le_ hais.

Mes jambes butent contre le bord du lit.

-Alors nous ferons sans.

S… sans ? Sans ?! Non ! Non ! Ne m'enlève pas cette excuse, ordure ! Ne fais pas ça… ne me l'enlève pas !!

Je tombe à la renverse. Mon corps tremble toujours ; Je ne le contrôle plus.

Et je sens _son_ horrible corps tout neuf se presser contre le mien.

Je veux vomir.

-Je t'avais dit que tu étais un perdant, Potter. Un minable petit perdant, me chuchote-t-il.

Non… Severus je t'en supplie, viens ! Empêche-le de faire ça !

Des larmes coulent sur mes joues alors que j'essaie en vain de me débattre.

J'hurle de toute mon âme, de tout mon corps.

Pas ça… non… ne m'enlève pas cette excuse, ne me touche plus…

J'hurle.

J'AI MENTI ! J'ai menti…

Je ne suis pas Malfoy, je ne suis pas fort ni impassible… je ne peux plus supporter tout _ça_.

Mon plan à échouer, je ne sauverai personne au final. Personne.

Non, _Severus_… pitié... .

Il me déshabille d'un coup de baguette. Son regard fixe mon poignet… et il se penche au-dessus de mon sexe.

-Je te prendrais tout, et lui aussi.

Non…

Aidez-moi… pitié.

_Pour une fois, aidez-moi ! _

* * *

La porte de ma cellule vole en éclat. J'espérais que quelqu'un vienne me sortir de mon ennuie profond, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

C'est Snape. Et il semble furieux.

-On s'évade, me cri-t-il.

Aussitôt je me lève et je cours à sa poursuite.

-Que se passe-t-il ?

Il ne me répond pas. Mordred, je déteste qu'on m'ignore ! Je saisi violemment la manche de sa cape et le force à me regarder.

-Severus, réponds-moi.

Ma voix est froide et je le sens trembler. Depuis quand cet homme a peur ?

-Potter avait un plan, vous aviez vu juste. Mais il a échoué. Et il a besoin de nous. De toi, surtout.

Enfin du concret.

-Où est-il ?

Je le lâche et nous nous remettons à courir. Si seulement j'avais une baguette magique. Tout le bruit que nous faisons va bien finir par interpeller les autres Death Eaters . Et je doute que seul Snape arrive à les maintenir à distance.

Nous arrivons devant la chambre de Potter. Snape me pousse à l'intérieur. Il referme légèrement la porte pour garder un œil sur le couloir, sa baguette levée.

Et moi… moi, je regarde Potter, entièrement nu, sur son lit. Il est assis, la tête entre ses mains. Tout son corps est secoué de violant spasmes. Et ses yeux sont si rouges qu'on dirait qu'ils sont injectés de sang. Des sillons de larmes colorent ses joues pâles.

Cette scène me terrifie littéralement. Est-ce bien Potter qui se trouve devant moi ? Ou est-ce un enfant ? Je ne sais plus, je suis perdu. Que lui est-il arrivé ?

Que lui a-t-il fait ?

-Il est en état de choque, et il ne veut pas que je l'approche. Mais il faut qu'on parte, sur le champ !

Très bien. Je m'avance lentement.

-NE BOUGE PAS ! M'hurle Potter.

Il se balance d'avant en arrière. Il se berce pour se calmer. J'ai souvent vu cette réaction chez des sorciers qui venaient de perdre leurs proches pendant la guerre. Des enfants, la plus part du temps.

Il est en transe, il sait que je suis là et que je vais tout faire pour avancer, mais il ne me voit pas…

-DEGAGE ! Crache-t-il en me lançant un regard noir.

… ou si.

Je continue à avancer lentement. La table du salon commence à bouger et un chandelier vient s'écraser contre le mur derrière moi, frôlant de peu ma joue. Bien, j'ai compris le message, je ne bouge plus.

Un vent d'origine inconnu commence à monter dans la pièce. Tous les meubles bougent.

C'est la magie de Potter, je la sens, je la reconnais. Elle est puissante. Trop puissante, elle va finir par tout faire exploser.

Il ne la contrôle plus. Et à ma droite un vase explose.

-Snape ! Il faut que je sache ce qu'il lui arrive ! Si je fais un pas de plus il va me tuer !

-Je… .

-Snape dites-le moi, maintenant ! M'écrie-je.

-Il… Voldemort l'a violé. Un fois de trop. Il le fait quasiment deux à trois fois par semaine, mais d'habitude c'est pour une bonne raison.

Sa voix est basse, âpre.

Pour une bonne réponse ? Je crois que la guerre n'a jamais été plus noire qu'en cet instant. Quelle « bonne » raison peut-on avoir pour violer quelqu'un ?

-Je lui prépare une potion, à chaque fois. C'est _lui_ qu'il l'a trouvé dans les tréfonds de la bibliothèque du ministère. Elle est très ancienne et son but était de neutralisé les pouvoirs de Potter, en les faisant passé de son corps au _sien_.

… je crois qu'il va me falloir une aspirine… quoi ?

-Mais celle-ci n'a jamais marché, et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Au début c'était volontaire. Le temps que Potter trouve un plan, je créais une mauvaise potion. Mais Voldemort à finit par s'en rendre compte et il est venu me voir, pour vérifier que je ne le trompais pas. Là… j'ai eut la plus grande peur de toute ma vie. Mais encore une fois, la potion à rater.

-MENTEUR ! JE TE HAIS ! JE TE HAIS !

Les cris du Survivant nous font sursauter tous les deux. Je suppose que ses mots devaient être adressés à Snape, bien qu'il soit replié sur lui-même et que son visage nous soit caché par ses longs cheveux noirs.

Potter me fait pitié. Sincèrement, pitié. Et, pour une fois, il n'y a rien de péjorative dans ces mots. Pas comme avant.

-Il faut lui enlever ses pouvoirs. Il va tout détruire, dis-je à mi-voix.

-Alors fais-le.

A ma grande frayeur, je vois Snape me tendre une potion argenté.

Je lui lance un regard déjanté, la gorge sèche. Il ne pense quand même pas à _ça _?

-Je ne le toucherai pas ! Le menace-je.

Ce mec à totalement perdu les pédales. Je n'aime pas Potter, j'ai juste pitié de lui mais pas assez pour faire _ça _!

-Ca peut marcher, continue-t-il avec plus de conviction. Voldemort est stupide, il ne connait rien à l'amour. Il n'a rien compris à l'application de cette potion, moi si.

« Draco, cette potion fonctionne. Mais pour cela il faut qu'il y ait un échange amoureux entre les deux personnes qui la boive. Voldemort en avait trop vite conclut qu'il devait coucher avec Potter pour pouvoir lui voler ses pouvoirs. Mais jamais le viol n'a été une preuve d'amour. De plus, la personne qui donne ses pouvoirs doit être consentante, et ce n'a jamais était pas le cas. Alors peut-être qu'avec toi ca marcherai.

Là, un énorme doute m'envahit.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'il te fait croire que Potter va accepter de me donner ses pouvoirs ?

Snape sourit. Cela doit faire un moment qu'il n'a pas fait ce geste car ses zygomatiques semblent coincés. Son sourire ressemble à une grimace.

Il me lance la fiole.

-Un baiser suffira.

Un seul baiser ?

Une explosion suit sa phrase. Les Death Eaters sont dans le couloir. Nous n'avons plus de temps, je me précipite sur Potter. Il se laisse faire, on dirait une véritable poupée de chiffon. Sa tête retombe en arrière lorsque je le prends dans mes bras. Je remarque furtivement un bracelet en argent à son poignet.

-Laisse-moi, murmure-t-il sans cesse.

Il pleure à nouveau.

Délicatement, je lui fais boire la potion. A la dernière gorgée je sens son corps vibrer et ses yeux se rouvrent.

Je l'embrasse.

C'est un baiser chaste, mes lèvres se pressent juste contre les siennes.

Je ne veux pas aller plus loin, je ne veux pas l'offenser, je ne veux pas abuser de lui. Il semble si fragile entre mes bras… .

Mais lui n'a pas le même sentiment. Sa bouche s'ouvre et ses mains s'agrippent à mes épaules. Inconsciemment, il les griffe. C'est à ce moment là que je vois la magie de Potter passer de son corps au mien, par l'intermédiaire de nos deux bouches.

Dans une dernière secousse, Potter s'évanouit, et moi je sens tout mon corps s'électriser.

Décharge par décharge, sa magie prend possession de mon corps. Elle est sauvage, elle cri vengeance et veut se libérer. J'ai toute les peines du monde à la retenir.

La pièce autour de nous est totalement dévastée.

-Ils sont là, hurle Snape.

Je me relève avec peine, Potter dans mes bras. Mes lèvres murmurent quelques mots, et il se retrouve habillé de son peignoir de bain blanc. Avec d'autres mots, deux baguettes viennent à moi, la mienne et celle de Potter. Je les fourre dans ma poche.

Etre puissant à ses avantages.

Entre temps, deux Death Eaters ont forcés la porte. Snape essaie de les repousser tant bien que mal.

J'interviens.

La magie de Potter déferle en moi, et les mets tous les deux chaos.

-Allons-y, murmure-je.

Impressionner, Snape reste un moment sans voix. Il fixe mes yeux.

-Ils sont dorés, m'explique-t-il.

Dorés ? Cela m'inquiète mais je ne dis rien et je le pousse à quitter cette pièce. Nous nous en engageons au pas de course dans les longs couloirs. Je n'avais jamais su qu'il y avait des escaliers au ministère, je pensais que ces fainéants préféraient tous prendre l'ascenseur au lieu de se crever à monter et descendre des marches. Mais il faut croire que ces escaliers existent bel et bien, et que Snape à la ferme intention de me les faire monter, avec Potter dans les bras. Ce poids plume doit bien peser 47 kilos à tout casser, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour gravir dix volées de marches en le portant ! Il a de la chance que je sois pressé par l'accomplissement de ma mission, et que j'ai su me maintenir en bonne santé physique après la guerre, malgré mon ancienne jambe cassée.

Hermione fait vraiment des miracles.

Au troisième étage, je sens Potter se réveillé entre mes bras. Il ouvre un œil, puis l'autre, et lorsqu'il comprend ce que je suis entrain de faire, soit de lui sauver la vie, il se met à hurler. Logique.

-NON ! PAS SANS LUI ! JE NE PEUX PAS !! NON !

Ses yeux expriment la terreur. Il s'agrippe à moi et regarde derrière mon dos.

-FAIS DEMI-TOUR, DEMI-TOUR !! Hurle-t-il de plus belle.

Je ne dis rien, il est en plein délire. Je regarde Snape, alarmé par les cris. Je vois un éclair de tristesse passé dans ses yeux. Il m'expliquera plus tard.

Potter s'agite un peu plus et je dois le baffer pour qu'il décide enfin à se calmer.

Il sanglante entre mes bras, sa tête fourré contre mon torse ; je sens ses larmes chaudes.

Je l'ignore et m'efforce de continuer ma montée.

Après encore quelques efforts sans aucune mauvaise rencontre, nous arrivons enfin dans le hall. Et… ils sont tous là pour nous accueillir, autour de la statue de leur maître.

Ils doivent bien être une centaine.

Mon cœur a peur mais la magie de Potter jubile. Sa vengeance est arrivée, et je crois que je ne pourrais ni voudrais la retenir cette fois-ci.

Alors je la relâche.

Elle dévaste tout.

J'avance entre les Death Eaters, protégé par un bouclier magique bleu étincelant, d'une force incommensurable.

Ils essayent en vain de m'attaquer, de me tuer ou plus simplement de m'arrêter. La magie les repousse violemment, faisant éclater toutes les vitres en verre, et déchaînant toutes les flammes allumées, tel des démons de feu.

Snape me suis de près pour être lui aussi sous le bouclier, et j'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de regards noirs qu'on lui jette. Il n'a pas le choix, s'il ne part pas avec moi, il mourra.

Plus j'avance et plus le bouclier faibli, car mes forces physiques faiblissent. Dans mon avancée je croise Pansy – elle pleure. Je suis sûr qu'elle hésite à me suivre. J'aimerai tant lui faire signe pour qu'elle vienne avec nous, mais le bouclier est de plus en plus petit et Snape et Potter prennent déjà trop de place.

Je croise aussi Lestrange, il me fusille du regard, je sens toute sa rage dirigé vers moi. Nous ne nous bâterons pas aujourd'hui, une fois de plus.

Je suis étonné de ne pas voir Voldemort. Cet enfoiré devrait être dans le coin, après ce qu'il a fait à Potter.

…Je crois avoir parlé trop vite.

Lorsque mes deux pieds franchissent la cabine téléphonique et que je me retourne, je le vois. Ou plutôt je vois un jeune homme habillé d'une longue cape noir et rouge, l'insigne du ministre de la magie sur la poitrine. Son visage est pâle mais époustouflant de beauté. Je lui donnerai mon âge environ. Ses yeux ne sont pas rouges mais je devine leur mal. Il avance avec grâce, sa baguette abaissée. Il n'a pas l'air en colère. Je viens pourtant de lui enlever sa poupée et l'un de ses serviteurs.

-Tu me déçois, Snape, j'aurais dût te tuer lorsque j'en avais l'occasion, dit-il d'une voix douce.

C'est à sa voix que je me rends compte que c'est bien lui. Comment ce cognard a-t-il put retrouver sa jeunesse, je n'en sais rien, et je m'en fiche. Tout ce qui m'importe c'est de quitter cet endroit maudit car la magie de Potter me dévore et mes forces m'abandonnent. Inconscient, l'Elu m'est d'aucune aide, il s'est ré-évanoui à notre entrer dans le hall. Sa tête pend par-dessus mon bras. Et mon voisin m'est encore moins utile. Je suis seul, et je dois nous sauver tous les trois. Je dois tenir un peu plus, le temps au moins que la cabine remonte à la surface. Là je pourrais transplaner au point que nous avons prévu avec Ron.

Ces cognards enregistrent tous les transplanages et les transports par Portoloin. Nous avons donc planifié de les brouiller le plus possible avant de retourner à notre minable QG.

-Je l'emmène, Tom, et tu ne m'en empêcheras pas, dis-je d'une voix froide à Voldemort.

Je fais exprès de l'appeler par son prénom, car je sais qu'il hait ça. Et je veux ne lui faire aucun cadeau. Il nous a trop fait souffrir, il a détruit toutes nos vies, toutes les personnes qu'on aimait, et les autres, qu'on croisait seulement de temps en temps mais qui formait tout notre monde.

Ma rage envers cet homme explose à nouveau, et la magie de Potter en même temps.

Cela faisait longtemps.

Je serre des dents, une boule coincée dans la gorge.

Ma mère, la seule personne que je n'ai jamais chérie, est morte par sa faute.

Mon manoir et tous les souvenirs qu'il contenait est à lui.

La tombe de ma mère n'existe pas, je n'ai jamais pu récupérer son corps.

Je n'ai jamais pu lu dire au revoir une dernière fois… .

Aujourd'hui tout ce qu'il me reste ce sont des gens qui étaient autrefois mes ennemis jurés.

Mes doigts se resserrent sous le dos et les cuisses de Potter.

J'aurais sa peau !

Je le tuerais de les propres mains, je le jure.

-Alors ainsi c'était toi, Draco Malfoy.

Voldemort semble hébété alors que ses yeux parcours mon visage et atteignent mon front : ma cicatrice.

Snape l'imite et ses yeux s'agrandissent. Lui aussi comprend.

Moi, je suis perdu.

Cependant tout cela n'a plus d'importance, l'ascenseur remonte à la surface. Et seul le rire démoniaque de Voldemort nous suit jusqu'à la sortie.

_A suivre…_

_Gnéhéhé… Alors ? J'ai le droit à vos avis (chibi eyes) ??_

_Bisous à tous !!_


	6. Chapitre 6 Redemption

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Encore de supers révélations, promis XD !! Vous allez voir, huhu !

Merci à tous pour vos reviews !!

Bonne Lecture ! ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 6 -Redemption **

This shattered dream you cannot justify

_Ce rêve brisé que tu ne peux pas justifier_

Were gonna scream until were satisified

_Nous allons crier jusqu'à ce que nous soyons__satisfaits_

Il fait jour.

La lumière m'irrite les yeux et Potter hurle de douleur. Je recouvre sa tête de son peignoir. Il pourrait en devenir aveugle.

-DRACO !

Je tourne ma tête. Ron est là, la moitié de son corps est caché sous la cape d'invisibilité.

L'imbécile, il ne devait pas venir me chercher avant une semaine ! Etait-il si inquiet ?

Je me précipite vers lui. Son expression est indéchiffrable lorsqu'il reconnait Snape. Et il pâlit énormément à la vue de Potter.

-Accrochez-vous à moi ! Leur crie-je.

Un sort me frôle le haut du crâne. Les Death Eaters sont déjà là. Et merde !

Ron y réplique brièvement, car je transplane dans la seconde, avant que l'un d'eux s'accroche à nous et nous suive.

Nous arrivons dans les toilettes des Trois Balais.

Snape ouvre la bouche pour poser une question alors que je transplane à nouveau.

Cette fois-ci j'atterris au-dessus de la mer, sur une falaise. Je fourre Potter dans les bras de Ron, blanc comme un linge à se contact.

Puis je pars à la recherche du vieux mégot de cigarette qui nous servira de portoloin.

-Après lui, nous devrons courir, explique-je à Snape en même temps.

-Qu… qu'a-t-il ? Demande Ron, ses yeux toujours fixé sur son ex-meilleur ami.

Je n'ose pas lui répondre, Snape non plus.

Que dire ? Que je lui ai volé tous ses pouvoirs pour le sortir d'une chambre où Voldemort venait le violer quasiment tous les jours dans le même but ? Il ne s'en remettrait pas.

En-dessous d'une pierre, je finis par trouver le portoloin. Je les appelle et ensemble nous le touchons.

Une heure et trente deux minutes plus tard, après mains allés-retours pour vérifier que les Death Eaters ne nous ont pas suivit, nous rentrons au QG. Ron en est le gardien, alors nous y serons en sécurité.

Je m'autorise enfin à souffler.

Mes nerfs sont à bout. Et le stress n'y est pour rien. C'est cette foutue magie ! Elle me ronge ! La retenir me fatigue un peu plus à chaque minute.

Potter devra la reprendre.

En parlant de lui, il s'est rendormit dans mes bras. Je suis silencieusement Ron jusqu'à sa chambre et j'y dépose l'ancien gryffondor. Habillement, j'arrive à cacher ses cicatrices et ses marques de viols, elles sont trop nombreuses et trop voyantes pour le propre bien de Ron. Sous les couvertures il ne verra rien.

Nous ressortons de la chambre, et à peine ai-je refermé la porte derrière moi que je sens deux bras étreindre mes jambes.

Hermione.

Elle pleure. Je me baisse pour l'enlacer à mon tour.

-J'ai eu si peur que tu ne reviennes jamais, sanglote-t-elle.

Mon cœur se serre. J'ai ramené Potter mais c'est à moi qu'elle pense encore en premier… . Non, je ne m'y ferai jamais.

Je crois que je ne suis pas fait pour les effusions d'émotions humaines.

Je repense à ses mots. Oui, je m'en suis sortit, trop facilement.

Ce n'est pas normal.

Voldemort cache quelque chose. Et Potter et Snape le savent aussi. La bataille n'est pas finit.

Je soupire.

-Il… il va bien ? Me demande-t-elle finalement.

-Il est en vie, réponde-je.

C'est presque un mensonge. Je ne lui dis pas dans quel état il est, et je sais que cet état ne durera pas. A ce stade, Potter à le choix entre se battre pour survivre ou se laisser dépérir.

Elle sourit.

-Tu as faim ?

-Je suis affamé, répond-je.

Elle invite aussi Snape et nous nous réunissons dans la cuisine. Michael, qui devait sûrement prendre son goûter - ses lèvres sont cernées de lait - me saute dans les bras. Il ne m'embrasse pas, comme d'habitude. Je n'ai jamais aimé les enfants, ce gamin est une exception. Au début je faisais des efforts pour faire plaisir à Hermione et à ma mère qui adorait les mômes, puis j'ai appris à le connaitre et à l'aimer. Cependant, contrairement à Ron, notre relation est restée purement… amical ? Ce môme considère le rouquin comme son père. Et puis je ne fais pas le poids, Ron est né avec l'aura d'un père, moi pas.

Hermione dépose une assiette de toast devant moi, et me sert un thé vert. Je m'assois et la remercie.

Ils attendent que je raconte ce qu'il s'est passé. Je n'en ai pas la force pour l'instant. Trop de questions tournent en rond dans ma tête. Je me tourne vers mon ancien professeur de potion.

-Il est trop grand. Il va me détruire. Comment puis-je le lui rendre ? Demande-je de but en blanc.

Snape repousse ses cheveux noirs dans son dos et se prend la tête entre les mains. Il se masse les tempes et me répond :

-Tu ne peux pas les lui rendre maintenant, il est trop faible, il en mourrait. Or, toi aussi tu vas mourir si tu ne lui rends pas. Je le vois à ta façon de bouger, de te tenir. Tu supportes mal autant de puissance. Il faut que tu trouves une façon de la contenir.

J'avale une gorgée de thé. Par-dessus ma tasse je vois Ron et Hermione qui s'impatientent.

-Michael, va voir si Harry est réveillé, dit Hermione.

Le petit obéit et sort de la pièce.

-De quoi parlez-vous ? ajoute-elle à moi et Snape.

-Draco, dis-le moi, maintenant ! Ordonne plus directement Ron.

Il y a un temps où je l'aurais tué pour avoir oser me parler sur ce ton.

Je les regarde, impassible, et je lâche :

-J'ai volé les pouvoir de Potter.

Un silence emplit la salle.

-Quoi ? S'étrangle Hermione.

Là je n'ai plus le choix. Je leur raconte toute l'histoire. Enfin, tout ce que je sais, (en omettant le fait qu'Harry s'est fait violé, et la façon précise dont j'ai acquis son pouvoir).

Le reste, c'est Snape et Potter qui le connaissent. Et ils en parleront lorsqu'ils s'en sentiront capables, lorsque le moment sera venu.

-Je vois…, souffle Ron. Donc Harry n'a plus aucun pouvoir pour l'instant ?

J'hoche la tête.

-Et toi... tu as les siens et les tiens ? Continue-t-il.

-Exact.

Ron me regarde avec de grands yeux, comme si tout à coup il réalisait à quel point je suis dangereux. Il sait à quel point je peux être terrifiant avec mes pouvoirs seuls.

La réaction d'Hermione est différente. Ses sourcils se sont froncés, elle est en pleine méditation. Elle faisait toujours ça aussi, à Poudlard.

J'ai remarqué que je mentionnais beaucoup le passé. C'est ma faiblesse, je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Ces années de quasi-innocence paisible me manquent. Ce temps où je ne pensais qu'à ma fierté, à mes cours, mes soirées avec mes camarades de chambres, mes journées à emmerder Potter et sa bande… je ne regrette pas d'être devenu si proche de Ron et d'Hermione. Ni d'avoir sauvé Potter. Quoique ça, ça reste plus ambigu. Mais la guerre me fatigue réellement. Je la trouve stupide et inutile. Stupide car après tout ce n'est qu'un sorcier orphelin imbu de lui-même qui l'a déclenché, inutile car nous savons déjà tous comment elle va finir : Voldemort mourra de la main d'Harry Potter. Une prophétie est une prophétie, elle annonce le futur et sa vérité est irréversible. Il le sait, nous le savons, alors pourquoi tout ce cirque ? Pour gagner du temps ? Pff, la belle affaire. Le temps est trompeur. Cette année a été terrible, mais après tout elle est vite passée… et sa mort se rapproche inexorablement.

-Professeur Snape, avez-vous toujours un peu de cette potion ? Demande Ron après quelques minutes.

-Non, mais je connais sa préparation par cœur. Je peux la refaire.

-Faites-le, s'il vous plait, nous en aurons besoin.

-Non, le coupe Hermione.

Elle relève enfin sa tête, signe qu'elle est sortie de ses pensées.

-Harry est trop faible. Il ne faut pas... .

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase. Je la fusille du regard. Je sais à quoi elle pense. Et, vu sa réaction, Snape le devine aussi.

-Je ne garderai pas ses pouvoirs, la mets-je en garde. Et toi non plus.

-C'est trop dangereux, ajoute Snape.

-Mais si… .

-Hermione, je veux tuer Voldemort avec mes propres pouvoirs, pas ceux de Potter. Et toi tu es trop faible. Ses pouvoirs sont trop… incontrôlables.

La jeune femme se mord la lèvre, déçue. Elle comprend, j'en suis sûre. Je sais qu'elle disait ça pour épargner Harry, une fois de plus.

Ron est sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose lorsque Michael déboule en courant dans la pièce.

-Il a ouvert un œil, je l'ai vu ! Cri-t-il.

Aussitôt, nous nous précipitons tous dehors. Ron me devance, alors que j'aide Hermione à pousser son fauteuil roulant. Snape reste en retrait, avec Michael.

-Harry ? Demande Ron alors qu'il ouvre la porte de la chambre.

Je suis sûre que si Potter avait encore ses pouvoirs, la porte se serrait refermée en grand coup de vent. C'est sa spécialité et sa façon de vous dire qu'il ne veut pas être dérangé, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Au lieu de cela, cet imbécile se fourre sous ses couvertures, en position de fœtus, et ne réponds pas aux appels de son meilleur ami.

Ron s'approche du lit et vient posée une main sur le drap. Son corps tremble, celui de Potter aussi.

Et là, tout se passe en un éclair. Sans comprendre ce qu'il m'arrive, j'envois Ron volé deux mètres plus loin et je pousse magiquement le fauteuil d'Hermione dans le couloir. Surprise, un petit cri de peur s'échappe de ses lèvres. Je vois Snape réceptionner son fauteuil avant que la porte ne se referme, me laissant seul avec Potter et Ron dans la chambre.

-Draco ! Contrôlez-les ! Me crie Snape à travers le panneau de bois. Harry est en colère, et je crois qu'il ne veut voir personne sauf toi. Fais attention à Ron.

Et merde ! Même dans mon corps, Potter arrive à contrôler ses pouvoirs ! Je ne veux pas être un putain d'intermédiaire, et je vais lui faire comprendre !

D'un geste, j'incite Ron à rester contre son mur, puis j'avance vers le lit.

-Potter je ne supporterai pas ta mauvaise humeur. Désolé de t'avoir sauvé la vie, mais maintenant tu es là et tu n'as plus le choix, alors soit tu t'expliques soit je… .

_Sors-le. Je ne veux pas le voir. Sors_-_le !_

Salazard, qu'ai-je fait pour avoir en plus sa voix dans ma tête ?

_Je suis légimens. _

… .

Super.

Je me tourne vers Ron.

-Il veut que tu sortes.

-Quoi ? Mais comment tu le sa… ?

-Ron, s'il te plait, ne pose pas de question et sors. Je te raconterai plus tard, ajoute-je pour ne pas le froisser.

Potter hoquète. Je pense que le fait de me voir si amical avec le rouquin l'a choqué.

Normal.

Ron sort à contre cœur, sans quitter Harry des yeux. Il est déçu, cela ne fait aucun doute.

Une fois que la porte se referme, je m'assois sur le lit, dos à son occupant, et je soupire.

_Je ne veux pas que tu lui en parles._

-Pour l'amour du ciel, Potter, arrête de parler dans ma tête où je vais devenir fou ! M'exclame-je, au bord de la crise de nerfs.

-De la potion.

Sa voix est faible et hésitante.

-Je leur ai dit que j'avais pris tes pouvoirs, mais je ne leur ai pas dit comment. Et je n'ai pas non plus parlé Voldemort. Cependant, si tu veux que ce secret reste secret, il faudra que tu te soignes, souffle-je, fatigué.

-Snape le fera.

Non mais c'est pas vrai, qu'est-ce qu'il est fatiguant !

-Je t'emmerde, Malfoy.

... Je le hais.

Un sourire effleure mes lèvres. Je croyais m'être guérit de nos disputes enfantines. Je m'étais trompé.

J'esquisse un mouvement pour sortir de la chambre, mais je me souviens d'un petit détail et je lui lance, le plus calmement possible :

-C'est quoi ce bracelet d'argent, que tu portes au poignet?

Je vois les couvertures bouger. Je suis sûr qu'il touche le bijou en question.

-Rien, répondit-il en un murmure.

Je ne suis pas dupe. Il cache encore quelque chose.

Mais je le laisse, il doit se reposer et Severus doit le soigner.

Il m'attend d'ailleurs dans le couloir. Je lui fais signe et il acquiesce, entrant dans la chambre à son tour.

-J'aurais beaucoup de questions à te poser ensuite, Severus, lui dis-je avant qu'il ne ferme la porte.

Il tressaille mais acquiesce à nouveau.

Je pars rejoindre Ron et Hermione dans le salon.

Je ne suis pas partit longtemps, et pourtant cette pièce m'a manquée.

Elle n'est vraiment pas grande, tout comme cette maison d'ailleurs, mais très chaleureuse. La cheminée est inutilisable magiquement, pour tous nous protéger, mais elle fonctionne, nous procurant une douce chaleur. Les fauteuils sont dépareillés, tous récupérés par le père de Ron dans son ancien garage, avant que sa maison de soit détruite. Je respire profondément et me frotte les yeux.

Je l'ai délivré, seulement je sens que nous sommes encore loin de la fin de cette histoire.

Ils sont tous là à m'attendre. Hermione, Ron et Arthur.

-Je crois que je vous dois quelques explications, soupire-je.

-Non, attend, _ils_ doivent entendre ce que tu as à dire, eux aussi, me coupe Arthur.

Il regarde quelque chose dans mon dos.

Je me retourne.

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, deux personnes se tiennent côtes à côtes, les bras croisés sur leur torse.

Blaise et Théo.

Mon cœur se serre.

Je les croyais mort.

Mon choque doit se lire sur mon visage, car Ron s'adresse à moi.

-Il y a un mois, nous avons eu un écho qui disait, soit disant, que nous n'étions pas les seuls survivants.

-Je m'en souviens, murmure-je.

Mes yeux ne quittent pas ceux de Blaise.

-J'ai donc, sans en parler à personne, envoyé Coqcigrue à la recherche de ces survivants. Et il les a trouvés.

Sa voix est calme, neutre, mais je sais qu'il est heureux d'avoir enfin pût réaliser quelque chose de concret.

Et qu'il se réjouit pour moi.

Il ne m'avait rien dit. J'ai envie de le tuer pour cela, et en même temps je suis trop sous le choc pour réagir.

-Nous n'en savions rien, rajoute Hermione. Ils sont arrivés hier.

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus.

Blaise à fait quelques pas vers moi et j'ai ouvert mes bras pour l'enlacer.

-C'est bon de te revoir en vie, me murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Je le sers plus fort en guise de réponse. Je ne peux pas parler, les mots restent bloqués dans ma gorge.

Dans son dos, je vois Théo me sourire et me faire un petit geste de la main.

Cela m'encourage.

-Ouais... toi aussi, parvins-je à articuler.

Nous nous séparons et je vois deux larmes briller dans ses yeux. C'est un serpentard, tout comme moi, et il est fier, trop fier pour les laisser couler sur sa joue.

-Pansy est en vie, dis-je alors.

Je sais à quel point ces deux là étaient attachés l'un à l'autre, à Poudlard. Les mots m'ont échappés, je n'ai pas réfléchis à sa réaction ou ses sentiments. Peut-être la croyait-il aussi morte que moi je le croyais mort.

Mais Blaise me sourie.

-J'en était sûr, souffle-t-il.

Il ébouriffe mes cheveux, dieu que je hais toujours autant cela !, et se recule.

Je les regarde tous.

Désolé Potter, je ne peux pas leur mentir. Pas à eux.

Ils sont tous ce qu'il me reste.

_Severus soigne mes blessures._

_Il me demande si je vais mieux._

_Je ne sens même plus mon corps. Un autre mal hurle en moi, et je n'entends que lui. _

_Mes yeux sont rougis de trop de larmes, ma voix est cassée par trop de cris. Mes muscles ne me répondent plus. Seuls mes doigts, crispés sur cette couverture, me rappellent que je vis encore. _

_Oui, mon corps va mieux, mais mon cœur saigne toujours._

_Je l'ai abandonné… je l'ai abandonné. _

-Il a souffert.

Je parle lentement, je veux qu'ils comprennent tous ce que je dis, et qu'ils n'interprètent rien de travers.

Je surveille surtout Hermione. Je sais qu'à la fin de mon récit, elle pleurera.

-Et sans l'aide de Snape, nous serions toujours là-bas. Vous aviez raison, ajoute-je en regardant Ron. Il est bien de notre côté, et Potter avait un plan en tête. De ce que je sais, ce plan à échouer. Mais pour le reste, il faudra demander à Snape lui-même.

J'hésite, puis je leur raconte tout.

L'ambiance tendue du ministère, les comportements très divergents des Death Eaters , la transformation d'Harry, ses souffrances, son pacte avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres,… ses viols (Hermione hoquète, la main sur la bouche, et les autres me regardent, effarés), ses secrets que seul lui et Snape pourront éclaircir, cet homme enfermé dans les cachots. Sans que je sache pourquoi, j'omets de parler du vieillard.

Et puis je leur parle de Jedusor. De la potion de Jouvance. De sa nouvelle apparence.

Hermione laisse échappée un cri aigu. Ses larmes coulent.

Ron s'écrit : "QUOI ?!". Son père sursaute mais reste silencieux.

Blaise et Théodore se redressent au garde à vous, leurs mains enserrées sur leurs baguettes.

-Cela ne signifie pas qu'il est plus puissant, siffle une voix.

Snape est de retour. Il me fait signe, Potter doit être guérit. Je me concentre sur sa magie et je me rends compte qu'elle est endormie.

-Comment cela ? Le questionne Ron, au brûle pourpoint.

Snape s'avance, inexpressif. Il fait un léger signe de tête à Blaise et Théo pour les saluer.

Théo lui réponds. Il s'est passé quelque chose entre eux, je le sens. Je connais Théo depuis longtemps, et je vois que quelque chose dans son comportement face à Snape a changé. Comme si il le respectait. Plus qu'avant, je veux dire.

-Il a rajeunit physiquement. Ses pouvoirs sont toujours les mêmes. Il croit juste qu'il va vivre plus longtemps.

-Et il a raison ? Demande Blaise.

Snape agite sa baguette. La théière et les tasses viennent de la cuisine et se posent sur la table basse du salon. Il nous invite à nous assoir et nous mettre à l'aise.

Je crois que son explication va être longue.

Ron s'assoit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de son père, près d'Hermione, et je prends place sur une chaise, entre Blaise et Théo.

Le silence s'installe, entrecoupé par les crépitements du feu.

_Mon corps tremble. Je ne dors pas, je ne dors plus depuis longtemps. _

_Je suis dans une sorte de demi-sommeil peu réparateur. _

_Je suis emmitouflé dans mes couvertures, en position de fœtus. _

_Mes yeux sont mi-clos, et je joue inconsciemment avec le bracelet argenté. _

« C'est quoi ce bracelet d'argent, que tu portes ou poignet? ».

_Si seulement tout avait été différent. Sa voix. Je lui suis indifférent. _

_Ce n'est qu'un objet, un stupide bijou, qui m'a permis de surmonter tout ça. _

_Ton indifférence._

-J'ai suivit Potter, car j'étais plus considéré comme un Death Eater que comme un espion. Et il était le seul à connaître mes réels sentiments à l'égard de cette guerre.

Snape s'interrompt. Il cherche ses mots.

Tout ce qui m'emporte c'est la vérité, je veux qu'il parle.

_Leurs coups._

-Si Potter est partit et vous a tous laisser, c'est pour plusieurs raison.

« Premièrement, il n'arrivait pas à gérer ses pouvoirs, et n'était pas prêt à affronter le Lord Noir.

_Ce dégoût de moi-même._

« Deuxièmement, vous étiez en très mauvaise posture. La plupart des membres de l'Ordre, ainsi que les Aurors du ministère, sont tombés lors de la première attaque surprise des Death Eaters. J'en suis en partie responsable, je n'ai pas su vous prévenir à temps, ajouta-t-il en murmurant.

Snape a dût souffrir lui aussi, la peine se lit dans ses yeux.

_« _La seule solution qu'à trouvé Harry pour vous sauver, a été de faire un pacte avec le Lord Noir : il se livrait à lui, et celui-ci vous laissait en vie. Tout ne s'est pas passé selon son plan. Pourtant, Harry a été tenace et menaçant avec le Lord. Il a faillit relâcher tous ses pouvoirs et faire exploser le champ de bataille. »

Hermione s'exclame :

-C'était lui ! Le feu, l'explosion.

Snape acquiesce.

-Si je ne l'avais pas arrêté, nous serions _tous_ mort. »

_Cette vie._

-Le Lord vous a donc laissé en vie, mais il a gardé un otage.

Ses yeux se fixent sur moi. Je sais de quoi il parle, mais pas de qui.

-Cet otage est resté enfermé au ministère, et Harry ne serait jamais là sans lui si Draco n'avait pas été là. Il voudra y retourner, c'est sûr.

Blaise repose la tasse de thé qu'il venait de prendre.

-Il a beaucoup de gens que nous voudrions sauver de cet endroit, mais nous ne le pourrons que lorsqu'_il _sera vaincu.

Il pense à Pansy, j'en suis sûr.

Snape hoche de la tête.

-Non, Mr Zabini, vous ne comprenez pas. Harry à souffert pour lui, c'était autant son ami que le vôtre. Et longtemps Voldemort à cru qu'il était plus que son ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Draco.

Tous les regards se tournent vers moi. Je grimace. Quoi ? Même moi je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il dit.

-Qui est-ce ? Demande Mr Weasley.

Snape soupire et souffle :

-Neville Longdubat.

Neville, mais bien sûr... l'autre garçon de la prophétie. Je me souviens clairement des mots de Lupin, peu de temps avant le chaos. Il nous avait expliqué que si Harry n'avait pas été choisit par Voldemort, ca aurait été Neville l'Elu. Voldemort aurait-il eu peur de ce deuxième Elu ?

Hermione se redresse sur son fauteuil et Ron se lève brusquement.

Nous croyions aussi que Neville était mort.

-Quel est le rapport avec moi ? Je ne suis pas né en juillet, jamais Jedusor n'aurait pu établir un lien entre moi et la prophétie.

Snape se mort la lèvre.

Il s'assoit enfin sur un fauteuil près d'Arthur, et se masse les tempes.

Personne ne touche plus à son thé. Les réponses qu'il nous offre, nous nourrit et nous réchauffe plus que cette eau parfumée.

-C'est de la très ancienne magie, elle remonte du tréfonds des âges, vous ne pouvez pas la comprendre et encore moins la manipuler.

Je sursaute légèrement, cette fois-ci c'est Arthur qui a pris la parole.

Il parle lentement, comme si il choisissait chacun de ses mots.

-Dans tous les mythes elle unit deux êtres du 'bien' pour détruire le mal. L'un est le sacrifié et le maître en même temps, et l'autre est le combattant, celui qui protège et obéit aveuglément à son maître.

Son regard croise celui de Snape. Ils semblent se comprendre. L'ancien professeur des potions le laisse poursuivre :

-Harry doit être le maître, et Voldemort à sûrement pensé que Neville était son complément. Mais il s'est trompé.

Il fait une pause, puis reprend :

-C'est Draco, son combattant. Leurs cicatrices est la preuve flagrante de cette union.

--

Quelqu'un entre dans la pièce.

Ses pas résonnent jusqu'à moi.

Je me cache sous mes couvertures, comme pour me protéger.

Mais deux petites mains les soulèvent, et deux yeux curieux me scrutent.

L'enfant de toute à l'heure. Je lui souris, je ne veux pas l'effrayer.

-C'est toi, Harry Potter ? Me demande-t-il innocemment.

Comme j'aimerai retrouver cette innocence. Recommencer tout à zéro, comme si rien de tout ça n'avait existé.

J'hoche de la tête, et sursaute aussitôt.

De petites larmes ont emplis ses yeux.

-Alors c'est toi qui m'as sauvé ? Merci.

Ses petits bras se pressent sur les couvertures, au niveau de mes épaules, et sa tête se penche pour se poser sur la mienne.

Il me remercie… une bouffée de chaleur enveloppe mon cœur. Depuis quand ne m'avait-on pas remercié ainsi ? Le mérite-je vraiment ?

Je l'ai sauvé des flammes, après que sa famille est été dévorée par les sorts impartiaux des Death Eaters . Puis je l'ai amené dans ce trou paumé, dans le but d'offrir à mes anciens amis une arme. Il n'était qu'un intermédiaire… et malgré tout, il me remercie. Il est heureux de vivre, même si ce n'est que dans un trou paumé, dans la guerre, dans un monde dévasté.

Il se redresse, m'offre un sourire resplendissant et repart d'où il est venu.

Son sourire me rappelle quelque chose, un sentiment, un mot en lequel je croyais, avant, jadis, il y a longtemps.

L'espoir.

_A suivre…_

_Alooors, vous en pensez quoiii ? (siouplait veux vos avis)._


	7. Chapitre 7 Crave for You

**Mot de l'auteuse :**

**Désolée** pour le retard de ce chapitre, mais je suis en période **d'exams (parteils :S!)** et c'est pas facile ! La je suis exténuée mais je prends le temps de vous le poster quand même parce que c'est ma pause weekend !

Je répondrais à tous vos reviews plus tard, **merci** mille fois ! je vous aimeuh ;p !

Désolée aussi pour les fautes, pas le temps de relire !

**Au programme :**

-De nouveaux personnages entre en jeu : **Pansy**, Théodore et Blaise

-De nouvelles **révélations** et **confrontations** **Harry-Draco** !!

-Un Chapitre plus long? :p

**Enjoy** !

Ps: Crave crever (d'amour) pour toi ;p

* * *

**Chapitre 7 - Crave for you**

I've wandered far and wide

_J'ai vagabondé de long en large_

For something real something to die for

_Pour trouver quelque chose de réel pour lequel je pourrais mourir_

But I have found you and you do not see

_Mais je t'ai trouvé et tu ne dois pas voir_

All that is me all that is true and

_Que tout ça c'est moi, tout ça est vrai, et..._

More than you'll love, more than you'll hate,

_Plus que ce que tu aimeras, plus que ce que tu haïras_

More than you'll hold, More than you'll wanted,

_Plus que ce que tu détiendras, plus que ce que tu voudras,_

More than you'll crave, More than you'll cherish,

_Plus que ce que tu désireras, plus que ce que tu chériras,_

More than you'll have, More than wanted.

_Plus que ce que tu auras, plus que ce que tu voudras__._

_Vanessa Carlton - Wanted_

P-Pardon ?

Je crois avoir mal compris. Mon tic me reprend : je cligne des yeux.

Moi ? Le combattant de Potter ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je n'appartiens à personne, et encore moins à un suicidaire-sauveur du monde !

Je me lève brusquement et foudroie le fou qui a osé sortir une telle abomination. J'ai hais déjà assez cette cicatrice, ils n'ont pas à venir m'en rajouter par-dessus.

Mr Weasley me regarde, compatissant, alors que Snape évite mon regard. S'il me fuit, c'est qu'il dit la vérité.

Un souvenir me reviens alors en mémoire : Voldemort a rit lorsque nous nous sommes enfuit. Et ses mots : «_Alors ainsi c'était toi, Draco Malfoy. _»

Pourquoi moi ?

Hors de control, et sans savoir ce qu'il me prend, je les quitte et je cours jusqu'à la chambre de Potter.

J'ouvre la porte magiquement – elle craque contre le mur.

Il est là, assis sur son lit, contre le mur blanc. Et il me regarde.

Mes yeux dérivent jusqu'à sa cicatrice.

Et une première vérité me frappe le visage de plein fouet : lui aussi, il doit la haïr, sa cicatrice.

La deuxième est qu'il doit autant détesté que moi le fait d'avoir son destin lié au mien.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de Maître et de Combattant ? Lance-je d'une voix glaciale.

Ses sourcils se froncent et il ouvre sa bouche, tremblante, pour me répondre :

-Tu n'as rien à voi… .

-Harry, c'est lui.

Je fais volte-face. Snape m'a suivit dans ma course. Qu'est-ce qu'il a le don de m'énerver lui ! Toujours la réponse à tout, toujours présent quand on ne s'y attend pas.

-… lui ? Souffle Potter.

Sa voix n'est qu'un soupir, ses yeux brillent de terreur. Je lui lance un regard supérieur, pour la forme, et pour lui cacher que je suis aussi terrifié que lui. Derrière Snape, je vois les autres sortirent du salon et nous rejoindre. Dès que Potter les remarque, il se détourne et se planque sous ses couvertures.

-Harry, l'appelle Hermione.

Il ne répond pas et je me tourne vers Snape.

-Je ne serais jamais le combattant d'une larve, lui dis-je.

-Draco !

Je n'écoute pas Hermione, je passe devant elle sans la voir, j'attrape ma cape accrochée dans l'entrée et je sors au dehors.

Ils n'auront qu'à se débrouiller sans moi.

* * *

Pansy Parkinson était une fille simple. Les apparences sont souvent trompeuses : même si à Poudlard elle ressemblait à une pétasse bourrée de fric, et éperdument amoureuse de Draco Malfoy, en fait, il n'en était rien.

Les seuls projets qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avait été de se marier avec Blaise, d'avoir ses diplômes à Poudlard, et de travailler en Irlande, le pays de sa grand-mère, en tant que nourrice de bébés licornes.

Alors elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là, assise parmi une horde de Death Eaters, de tueurs sanguinaires, qui ne pensaient qu'à régner sur le monde.

Elle avait dût se montrer forte pour survivre. Sa beauté était impressionnante mais pas assez pour repousser les assauts répétés de certains.

Le Lord Noir l'avait bien aidé, même si le seul fait d'être en sa présence la répugnait au plus au point.

C'était à cause de lui qu'elle s'était séparée de Blaise et de sa famille, sûrement morte maintenant.

Ce type… elle le haïssait. Et encore plus depuis que Potter était partit avec Draco.

Draco… au début elle avait crût rêver. Revoir un ancien ami disparu, comme cela, soudainement, c'était presque incroyable. Plus d'une fois elle avait essayé de rejoindre les cachots où il avait été enfermé. Mais les autres n'étaient pas dupes, ils l'avaient empêchés. Puis il s'était enfuit.

Des larmes avaient coulées le long de ses joues, lorsqu'elle avait compris qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour elle dans son sauvetage.

Elle s'était sentie abandonnée, encore une fois.

Mais ce soir, le Lord avait rassemblée tous ses disciples, et, contrairement aux comportements agités et inquiet de ces derniers, elle était calme. Car si eux étaient nerveux, elle savait que cela signifiait que l'Ordre reprenait de l'activité et que bientôt, elle serait libérée de tout cela.

Le Lord Noir parla d'une voix forte, amusée et froide :

-Calmez-vous mes amis, calmez-vous. Potter n'est rien et son enlèvement ne me dérange en aucun point. Car il reviendra, soyez-en sûr.

Le silence fut net dans la salle. Jamais les Death Eaters n'auraient pensé qu'un jour leur maître leur dirait ça. Surtout après avoir si bien défendu la présence de l'Elu parmi eux.

Pansy frissonna, ce n'était pas bon signe.

-J'ai retrouvé ma jeunesse, j'ai tous mes pouvoirs et les vôtres, et bientôt ce qu'il reste de l'Ordre et de l'Elu sera anéanti. Dans sa fuite, Draco Malfoy m'a fait découvrir des choses… intéressantes. Croyez-moi, leur petite rébellion va s'éteindre, et vous serez libre de faire d'eux ce que vous voudrez une fois mon plan achevé.

Des ricanements s'élevèrent doucement dans la salle.

Pansy regarda autour d'elle. Les Death Eaters de souche semblaient euphoriques. Les autres riaient simplement, et le reste, ceux qu'elle appelait comme elle les « Death Eaters-forcés » gigotaient sur leur siège, mal à l'aise ou mort de peur.

Devant le beau et jeune visage de son Maître défiguré par un sourire diabolique, Pansy retint tout sentiment. Elle devait être forte. Peut-être pourrait-elle aider Draco et Blaise plus tard.

* * *

L'aube est tombée. Tant mieux, le soleil me brûlait les yeux.

J'allume une cigarette.

La flamme brille dans l'obscurité, puis s'éteint, remplacée par le rouge du filtre.

J'inspire une grande bouffée, et souffle la fumée.

Parfois, ca fait du bien.

Juste le silence et une cigarette. Hermione peut dire ce qu'elle veut, ce truc moldu me relaxe plus que n'importe quelle potion.

De toute façon je suis déjà foutu.

Faire équipe avec le balafré, ils en ont de bonne.

Je les entends s'agité à l'intérieur. Ron essaie de rétablir l'ordre en élevant la voix. Hermione cri quelque chose et le silence se fait.

Des mots, des pas, et la porte s'ouvre. Théodore et Blaise, l'hibou de Ron sur son épaule, passent devant moi et me saluent d'un hochement de tête avant de transplaner.

Ils on apprit beaucoup de chose ce soir – trop de choses pour moi en tout cas – et si j'ai bien compris, ils ne sont pas les seuls survivants de la guerre. Ils vont sûrement raconter tout cela aux autres et essayer de trouver des solutions. Mettre au point des plans.

Je soupire. J'aimerais n'avoir rien à faire avec tout cela.

Mais je sais qu'une fois ma clope finit, je serais obligé de retourné à l'intérieur, de m'excuser et de les rassurer.

Lui, je n'irais pas le voir. Pas avant un moment.

Il faudra que je parle à Snape aussi.

Putain.

Je déteste les injures. Et je déteste les prononcés, ces mots heurtent mes lèvres. Ils sont vulgaires et je suis tout sauf vulgaire.

Seulement parfois… ca fait du bien.

J'écrase ma cigarette contre le mur le plus proche, et je fais demi-tour, respirant une dernière fois une bouffée d'air pure avant de retourner à l'intérieur où l'air est si étouffant.

A peine ai-je mis un pied dans la maison que je me rends compte de mon erreur.

Du silence, il y a du silence partout.

Ron s'approche de moi et me murmure qu'Hermione est partit se coucher avec Michael, ils ont besoin de repos après tout ce remue-ménage. Je comprends, je pense qu'Hermione a été assez secoué pour les jours à venir. Et moi aussi.

Depuis toute à l'heure j'ai mis _ses_ pouvoirs de côtés mais maintenant je les sens remuer en moi. Et c'est fatiguant.

De plus, je n'ai pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours. Dans ses cellules, je ne pouvais faire confiance à personne, et je pouvais encore moins m'endormir et laisser mon corps à la porter de n'importe quel imbécile. Un sommeil s'impose.

Je le dis à Ron qui acquiesce et me laisse partir dans ma chambre.

Mmh, oui, finalement, dormir est une bonne idée.

* * *

Les Survivants étaient peu nombreux.

Certains d'entre eux trouvaient que s'était une chance : ils pouvaient plus facilement se cacher des Death Eaters. D'autres pensaient que ce s'était une tare, car ils ne serraient jamais capable de monter une révolution contre le Lord Noir, et qu'ils étaient condamnés à mourir sur les montagnes et dans les grottes où ils s'étaient réfugiées. Coupés du monde, seuls le restant de leur vie.

La plupart d'entre eux étaient jeunes, la moyenne d'âge étant de 21 ans.

Blaise et Théodore n'avaient eu aucun problème à s'imposer en tant que leaders. Les plus vieux sorciers, les plus fatalistes et les plus défavorisés par la guerre (comme Arthur Weasley) leur avaient laissé avec plaisir le commandement des opérations. Cette seconde guerre était de trop pour leurs cœurs et leurs épaules. Et puis, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à décider dans leur campement improvisé. Les premières urgences étaient l'eau et la nourriture.

Au début, chacun avait ramené de quoi tenir une semaine. Mais les semaines s'étaient transformés en mois, et les mois en une année. Trouver de nouveaux vivres sans se faire repérer par les brigades des Death Eaters, ni par les habitants de Pré-au-Lard ou de Poudlard, tous sous le contrôle de l'ennemi, était devenu vitale. Par chance, deux mois après leur arrivée dans les montagnes, Cho et Justin avaient découvert une source d'eau pure non loin des grottes, à la naissance de la forêt interdite. Puis d'autres Survivant étaient arrivés un mois plus tard, avec quelques légumes sous leurs bras.

Mais Blaise et Théodore avaient dût chercher longtemps et organiser des groupes de patrouilles pour parcourir la montagne et au-delà de celle-ci, pour trouver des arbres fruitiers, des champs abandonnés ou tout simplement des animaux comestibles. Il y avait bien Abelforth Dumbledore, le frère de Dumbledore, qui tenait la Tête de Sanglier, qui essayait de les aider dès qu'il pouvait. Mais son minuscule champ produisait peu, et il gardait ses récoltes pour son bar. Les Death Eaters faisaient souvent des rondes dans celui-ci, et ils repéraient le moindre changement.

Outre que la nourriture, l'armement était primordiale. Tout comme Ron et Arthur Weasley, ils ne possédaient que très peu de baguettes magiques. Ces dernières relevaient du trafique au noir depuis que Voldemort avait fait paraître une loi interdisant leur vente en hors du Ministère. Il avait été malin : seuls les sorciers sous son contrôle pouvaient obtenir le droit de pratiquer la magie, après un examen méticuleux, cela va de soi.

Malgré leur effort, ils n'étaient pas parvenus à trouver de grand moyen de défense ou d'attaque. Leur meilleur atout restait leur cachette.

Enfin, les deux amis s'occupaient aussi de récolter des informations sur le monde extérieur. Un journal, une Gazette du Sorcier chopée par-ci ou par-là, un espion à l'étranger, un autre dans Poudlard (leur plus grande fierté et leur plus grande peur), et c'était tout.

Ils avaient donc prit contact avec Ron par pure coïncidence. C'était un soir, Théo patrouillait autour du campement avec Susan Bones, lorsqu'il avait aperçut au loin un drôle de petit hibou. Les hibous sont des oiseaux très intelligents, et par conséquent, ce sont de très bons espions. Si l'un d'autre s'approchait trop près du camp, la moindre personne l'apercevant avait l'ordre de le tuer. Théo avait donc levé sa baguette pour le tuer, à contre cœur, lorsque Susan avait arrêté son geste, une main sur son poignet.

« J'ai un bon pressentiment », lui avait-elle simplement dit.

A Poudlard, Théodore, Blaise et Draco avait apprit grâce à Pansy à faire confiance à l'instinct féminin. Combien de fois les avait-elle sauvés d'un mauvais coup ? Combien de fois les avait-elle mis en garde contre tel ou tel danger ?

Sagement, l'ex-serpentard l'avait laissé attirer l'oiseau jusqu'à eux. Aussitôt, ils étaient rentrés au campement, et tous ensembles ils avaient lu le message d'une personne qu'ils croyaient morte. Beaucoup avait été soulagé d'entendre que le meilleur ami de l'Elu n'était pas mort. Cela signifiait que le vent pouvait encore tourner et qu'Harry Potter n'était peut-être pas devenu la bête immonde et sans cœur que prétextaient d'autres langues de vipères.

Puis Blaise et Théo avait répondu à la missive, et étaient venus à la rencontre du petit QG des derniers membres vivants de l'Ordre du Phoenix.

Aujourd'hui, ils étaient de retour avec de sombres nouvelles. Et ils hésitaient à en parler aux autres. Ils invitèrent donc un petit comité d'une quinzaine de personne, le soir même dans leur tente.

Autour d'une table vide, ils – enfin, Blaise, Théo ne s'efforçait que d'acquiescer – racontèrent le retour aux sources de Voldemort, la libération d'Harry Potter par Draco Malfoy, la captivité de Neville, et leur envie de renverser Voldemort.

Blaise, en accord avec le regard de Théo, évita de parler du lien qui unissait l'Elu et Draco, son combattant. Eux-mêmes avaient eut du mal à suivre toute la conversation, pas la peine d'en accabler tous les autres.

-Comment comptent-ils faire ? Si le Lord Noir à retrouver sa jeunesse, il va devenir de plus en plus intouchable et de plus en plus puissant ! S'exclama Gabrielle.

-Non, pas forcément, nous avons encore une chance. N'oubliez pas qu'Harry Potter est revenu de notre côté, répliqua Blaise calmement.

-Je ne lui fais pas confiance, murmura Justin.

-Moi non plus, mais il peut nous fournir des informations utiles, et il est trop faible pour nous attaquer ou tenter quoique ce soit d'autre, croyez-moi, insista Blaise.

Leur dire qu'il n'avait plus ses pouvoirs, reviendrait à le jeter dans la gueule du loup.

-Alors que vont-ils faire ? Comment pouvons nous les aider, demanda Cho.

Elle passait repassait nerveusement ses doigts dans les trous de la vieille table en bois.

Lavande, à ses côtés, faisait de même.

-Déjà, ils doivent quitter leur cachette, elle n'est plus sûr depuis leur attaque au ministère. Ils habitent dans un petit village, et bien que leurs habitants soient sous le contrôle du ministère et ignorent leur véritable identité, c'est assez risqué pour eux de rester là-bas. Ils vont venir ici.

Des murmures de protestations s'élevèrent autour de la table. Théodore dût taper sur la table pour que le silence revienne.

-Ce n'est pas discutable, nous avons déjà accepté de leur servir de refuge, enchaîna Blaise.

-Combien sont-ils ? Demanda Sally-Anne.

Blaise la regarda. Sally-Anne avait les cheveux blonds comme sa défunte cousine, Luna Loovegood, et ses yeux étaient d'un bleu profond, presque noir. Quelques jours auparavant, elle était venue le voir pour lui avouer ses sentiments. Elle était profondément amoureuse de lui. En bon gentleman, Blaise avait poliment refusé ses avances. Il n'aimait qu'une seule personne. Et cette personne était en enfer en ce moment précis.

Cependant, à bien y regarder, la jeune femme _lui _ressemblait étrangement. Elle était calme, réfléchie, intelligente et ses idées se révélaient souvent très utiles. Il ne manquait que ce petit côté malicieux, typique des Serpentard, qu'elle n'avait pas.

Sally-Anne Perks avait été à Serdaigle.

-Sept en tout, finit-il par répondre. L'Elu, Ronald et Arthur Weasley, Hermione Granger – qui est par ailleurs handicapée. Elle aurait besoin de toute notre aide. Un petit garçon - Michael si mes souvenirs sont bons, et Severus Rogue.

De nouvelles protestations retentirent dans la pièce, et plus virulentes cette fois-ci. Severus Snape, le Death Eater qui avait tué Dumbledore ! Après la trahison d'Harry Potter, la sienne était l'une des plus connues et des plus haïs.

-Que vient-il faire ici, celui-là ?! S'écria Terry Boot, outré.

Il s'était levé, les mains sur la table.

-Calmez-vous, il est aussi de notre côté, au même titre que Potter. Je ne connais rien de ses intentions mais nous pouvons lui faire confiance.

-Tu parles de confiance, mais de nos jours c'est un mot que peu de personnes connaissent. Quelles preuves as-tu à nous donner pour nous convaincre ? Sans elles, je refuse de l'accepter parmi nous, dit Justin.

Les autres acquiescèrent. Blaise se massa les tempes, sentant un mal de tête poindre. Il fut interrompit par Théodore, qui lui donna un coup de coude discret. Blaise savait à quoi il pensait. Bien, si il acceptait de révéler son petit secret, peut-être que cela arrivera-t-il à convaincre les autres.

-Théodore a été sauvé par Severus Snape, dit-il.

-Mensonge ! Cracha Thomas Moon, à l'autre bout de la table.

Théodore se leva violemment et sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Son visage recouvert par ses cheveux bruns fut vraiment menaçant à cet instant.

-C'est la vérité. Si Severus Snape n'avait pas été là, Théo serait mort !

-Il a quand même beaucoup souffert, répliqua Sally-Anne, à mi-voix.

Tout le monde connaissait le sacrifice de Théo pour les Survivants. C'était aussi une des raisons pour lesquels on le respectait aujourd'hui.

-Oui mais sans Snape il serait mort. C'est Snape qui a suggérer aux autres de le laissé en vie, et de le punir qu'en le marquant. Malheureusement, ces derniers n'ont pas choisi le meilleur endroit pour lui imposer sa marque.

Machinalement, Blaise massa sa propre cicatrice, sur son biceps droit.

Il était le seul au courant de toute cette histoire. Théodore lui avait tout raconté par écris deux jours après son retour.

-Alors, acceptez-vous de les recevoir ?

Le vote fut rapide. Convaincu par l'argument de Blaise, ils acceptèrent à l'unanimité de laisser les autres les rejoindre.

Théodore put renvoyer Coqcigrue à Ron, avec un message de bienvenu.

* * *

_Je rêve. _

_Je le sais car ce n'est pas mon corps, ce ne sont pas mes pensés. _

_C'est celui de Potter, ce sont ses pensées. _

_Ses souvenirs ?_

_Même dans mon sommeil il ne me laissera donc jamais tranquille, ce mec._

_Je revois des scènes de sont passés, à Poudlard. _

_Des scènes que j'avais effacées de ma mémoire. _

_Un bracelet en argent._

_La bataille finale._

_Ses pouvoirs qui s'agitent. _

_Sa main qui se lève, tremblante vers Voldemort._

_Son installation au ministère. Ses coups de gueule contre Voldemort. Son attitude fière, droite, forte, face au sorcier le plus terrifiant de tous les temps. La rébellion des Death Eaters . _

_Des images floues._

_Des crises de colère._

_Un pouvoir toujours aussi dur à retenir._

_Des mains blanches et horriblement longues sur son corps._

_Du savon. Beaucoup de savon._

_Et du sang. _

_Longdubat._

_Michael._

_Moi ?_

_Ron._

_Snape._

_Moi._

_Le vieillard…_

Je me réveil en sursaut, le corps en sueur. Mon torse se lève et s'abaisse rapidement au rythme de mon souffle saccadé.

Je sens des cernes sous mes yeux.

Je regarde autour de moi et je vois le seul miroir de la pièce brisé. Je passe une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux humides et j'essaie de retrouvé mon calme. Saleté de pouvoirs ! Ils me font perdre tous mes moyens et merlin sait que je hais ça ! Cinque jours, ca fait cinque jours que nous sommes revenus du ministère et j'en peux déjà plus. J'ai mal au crâne toute la journée, je suis fatigué même après 24h de sommeil, et je n'arrive plus à réfléchir correctement. Je n'ai d'ailleurs pas pu discuter sérieusement avec Snape. Et quant à Potter, plus je suis proche de lui et plus ça m'énerve. Ses pouvoirs se calment, car ils sentent leur « Maître », mais du coup c'est moi qui ne contrôle plus les miens.

Enragé, je me lève et sors de ma chambre pour aller me rafraîchir dans la salle de bain.

Encore un miroir. Et celui-ci n'est pas cassé. Il me renvoie mon visage. Cheveux longs, clairs, emmêlés. Barbe naissante, yeux rougis. Je ne ressemble à rien. Quelle pitié.

J'attrape mon rasoir.

Dix minutes plus tard je sors de la salle de bain et je me dirige vers la cuisine.

Je sursaute légèrement lorsque je vois Hermione et Potter se disputer. Il est tôt, peut-être 6h du matin. Mais ce n'est pas cela qui me surprend : Potter n'est jamais sorti de son lit jusqu'à maintenant. Snape a passé ces cinque derniers jours à le soigner, et d'après lui toutes ses plaies se sont refermées. Il a aussi fait en sorte qu'elles ne se voient pas trop. Bref, il est en meilleur santé, et apparemment, il est aussi sortit de son état végétatif. A mon avis, Hermione doit être en train d'essayer de le faire manger. C'est la seule chose qui cloche dans son apparence : sa maigreur. Sa pâleur aussi, mais ça Snape n'y peux pas grand chose. Il a trop manqué de soleil.

Je regarde silencieusement Hermione menacer Potter de son fauteuil roulant avec un paquet de gâteau. Celui-ci, appuyé contre le mur, grimace légèrement à la vue de l'objet. Sa main droite est posée sur son ventre plat à travers la chemise noir qu'il porte.

Je suis sûre que cette chemise est à moi. Ron aurait pu lui donner la sienne, il va m'entendre dès que j'aurais trouvé l'aspirine. En plus, elle ne lui va pas du tout, elle est beaucoup trop grande pour lui. On dirait qu'il nage dedans. Et je ne parle même pas du pantalon.

-Harry tu es beaucoup trop maigre, tu ne tiens pas debout ! Mange moi au moins un ou deux gâteau, supplie Hermione en s'agrippant à son pantalon.

Potter se raidit à ce toucher. Son regard et son apparence générale reflète une certaine force rebelle, et une indifférence totale à l'égard des sentiments d'Hermione qui se pli en quatre pour lui. Je n'aime pas ça. Pas du tout. Il peut être indifférent avec moi si il le veut, Snape aussi, mais pas elle. Elle et Ron on trop souffert de son départ, je ne lui pardonnerai pas si il recommencerait.

J'entre enfin dans la pièce, les interrompant dans leur dispute – si on peut appeler cela une dispute vu que Potter est muet comme une tombe.

Je lui lance un regard noir, auquel il ne répond pas, trop surpris de me voir (eh oui, je n'avais pas disparu, désolé de te décevoir !), et je souris à Hermione en m'asseyant.

-Laisse-le, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller tout seul. Occupes-toi plutôt de Michael.

Hermione hésite. Elle ne veut sûrement pas me laisser seul avec Potter dans une pièce close. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. Sans elle, Michael fait des cauchemars. Et elle ne devrait pas être debout à cette heure-ci, elle a autant besoin de repos que moi.

Alors que je me sers un café – pas trouvé d'aspirine, elle se décide enfin et s'en va, laissant tout de même le paquet de gâteau sur la table.

Je le lorgne mais n'y touche pas. Pas faim. Et ça c'est à cause de Potter, et rien d'autre (sinon je me serais jeté dessus, ce sont mes préférés).

Le silence règne dans la pièce, seulement entrecoupé par le tintement de ma cuillère contre la paroi de ma tasse.

Potter ne me quitte pas des yeux. Je l'ignore. Je sais que si je le regarde, ses pouvoirs se remettront en mouvement.

Deux minutes passent, et il ne bouge toujours pas. Moi je bois ma tasse tranquillement.

-Tu vas rester planté là longtemps ? Hermione à raison tu ne tiens pas debout, assis-toi, finis-je par dire, lassé de tout ce cirque.

Il ne bouge pas d'un pouce. Je marmonne :

-Au moins t'es sorti de ton lit, c'est déjà ça. Je pense qu'il ne faut pas t'en demandé trop d'un coup.

Mon ton est ironique, mais il ne suggère en aucun cas le rire.

Pourtant Potter se met à rire. Un rictus mauvais plus qu'autre chose. Un rictus qui me rappelle le mien, il y a plusieurs années de cela.

-Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dis-je froidement.

Il arrête aussitôt de rire. Je crois qu'il est nerveux.

_Bien sûr que je le suis._

-AIE ! Bordel Potter ne recommence JAMAIS ça ! M'écris-je en me levant de table.

Sa voix m'a tellement surpris que je me suis renversé le reste de mon café bouillant sur ma chemise.

-Désolé.

Sa voix est grave et enrouée.

-Tu nous regarde tous de haut, mais tu ne sais vraiment plus comment te comporter avec des gens _normaux_.

Il abaisse –enfin !- ses yeux.

-Non, je ne sais plus. Mais est-ce important ? Je ne vais pas rester de toute façon. Tu vas me rendre mes pouvoirs, puis je vais retourner là-bas et tuer Voldemort. Et je ne sais pas du tout combien de temps cela prendra. Alors je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'être amical. Rien ne m'y incite.

Il murmure ces derniers mots. Ma colère est à son paroxysme mais je me retiens d'exploser. Pourtant ma voix est forte quand je lui lance :

-Tu te fous de moi ? Le fait que je t'ai délivré avec l'aide de Ron, ou le fait qu'Hermione s'inquiète pour toi alors que tu as failli la renversé en poussant son fauteuil au loin, ne t'aide pas à éprouver la moindre sympathie pour eux ?!

Sa main sur son ventre tremble.

-Je devrais te remercier ? De m'avoir sorti de là ?

-Ca n'a rien à voir !

-Si. Parce que tu ne serais pas là entrain de m'engueuler si tu n'aurais pas été me chercher. Et je ne vois pas pourquoi tu l'as fait, car de toute façon tu ne m'aideras pas.

Nous savons très bien de quoi il parle. C'est cette histoire de « Maître » et de « Combattant ». Mais pourquoi ramène-t-il tout à moi bon sang ?! Je lui parle de ses amis ! Et je lui ai déjà dis, lors de notre première rencontre, que si j'étais ici c'était pour le ramener à Ron et Hermione. Mais en plus d'être myope il doit être sourd.

Je soupire – tiens, ça aussi c'est trop fréquent ces deniers temps, et tire mon paquet de cigarette de ma poche.

Il faut que je sorte.

Je me dirige vers la sortie lorsque Snape apparait dans l'embrasure de la porte, suivit par Ron, et tous deux bloquent le passage.

Re-soupire, regard au plafond : peut-on me laisser un peu en paix, bordel !

-La potion est prête, dit Snape.

Joie !

-Super, marmonne-je.

Le regard de Snape est nerveux et va de moi – trop occupé à allumer ma cigarette, j'en peux plus – à Saint Potter.

Ron le pousse et entre dans la pièce.

-Harry, est-ce que tu te sens prêt à reprendre tes pouvoirs ?

Silence. Totale. Je lève les yeux de ma clope que j'ai réussi à allumé, et là je manque de me foutre le feu dessus en la laissant tomber de mes lèvres.

Potter tremble de tous ses membres. Je peux lire la terreur dans ses yeux. Il est littéralement mort de trouille.

Ron à déjà accouru pour le soutenir. Car c'est sûr, il est sur le point de tomber.

Je me tourne vers Snape et je lui demande une explication.

Il s'éclairci la gorge et me fait par d'une chose qu'on avait TOTALEMENT OMI de me dire :

-Eh bien, la première fois que tu as pris ses pouvoirs, Harry était très faible. Donc un baiser suffisait. Mais plus maintenant.

Pardon ?

Mes yeux s'écarquillent.

Alors ça c'est le pompom. Je rêve… .

Et ce cognard qui n'arrête pas de trembler ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prend, je ne suis pas Voldemort ! Je ne vais pas le violer !

-Je crois qu'il n'est pas prêt, dit intelligemment Ron.

Snape acquiesce. Moi j'ai besoin d'un autre café.

Ron prend Potter par les épaules et l'aide à s'assoir sur une chaise, face à moi.

-Draco tu ne dis rien…, hésite le rouquin.

-Que veux-tu que je dise, je ne peux pas garder ses pouvoirs, et même si coucher avec lui me répugne, je serais bien obliger de le faire si on veut voir cette guerre se finir !

A mes mots, enfin surtout à « coucher avec lui me répugne », Ron se racle le gorge.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, rien en lui m'attire, il n'est plus rien. Je l'ai déjà dis : une vraie loque humaine. Et, à mon avis, il a sa dose de sexe pour le reste de sa vie.

BREAK ! La fenêtre derrière moi vole en éclat. Ma main se serre sur ma tasse de café vide et celle-ci explose aussi. Ce n'est pas moi qui est fais ça, c'est Potter.

Sa tête est baissée et je ne vois pas ses yeux, mais je sais qu'il est en colère. Une colère terrible, noire.

Ron le lâche et Snape s'approche de moi à grand pas. Un vent s'élève dans toute la pièce, et tourbillon de plus en plus vite. Les placards s'ouvrent et se referment. Le bruit est assourdissant, il réveille Arthur qui se précipite dans notre pièce. Hermione et Michael ne doivent plus dormir non plus.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Draco !? S'écrit Ron.

-Qu'as-tu fais ? M'engueule Snape.

-Bordel mais je n'ai rien fais ! C'est lui qui… .

Je m'arrête. Je viens de comprendre.

Merde.

Potter peut lire dans mes pensées. _C'est vrai, rien en lui m'attire, il n'est plus rien. Je l'ai déjà dis : une vraie loque humaine. Et, à mon avis, il a sa dose de sexe pour le reste de sa vie_.

Merde.

Le vent redouble alors que je me remémore ma grosse boulette.

Potter calmes-toi ! Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai dis la vérité que tu dois te mettre dans ces états là !

Je hurle intérieurement, mais rien n'y fais. Ron, Snape et Arthur regarde notre (enfin mon) échange silencieux avec Potter, perdus.

-Que lui as-tu dis ? Insiste Snape.

Je le vois sortir sa baguette, au cas où. La mienne est restée dans ma chambre.

Je répète mes mots à Snape.

-Quel imbécile, siffle-t-il.

Il ne m'a plus parlé comme ça depuis Poudlard.

-Tu es vraiment plus aveugle que Potter lui-même ! Tu ne… .

Le vent s'arrête d'un seul coup. Les objets diverses qui volaient autour de nous retombe brutalement au sol.

Potter a relevé sa tête et foudroie Snape du regard. Il y a quelque chose de spécial dans ce regard. Encore un secret. Mais pire que les autres. Un secret qui ferait faire n'importe quoi à Potter pour qu'il reste inconnu. Je le sais, ses yeux lance des « Je ne sais pas comment tu le sais, mais si tu dis quoi que ce soit je te tue sur le champ ». Je n'ai vu qu'une seule fois une telle intensité dans ses yeux, et croyez-moi j'en étais pas peu fier.

Snape se mord les lèvres.

Potter se lève brutalement, renversant la chaise derrière lui, et sort.

Ron se frotte les yeux et s'assoit à la place qu'il à quitter.

-Je…, commence-je à dire.

-Je ne veux rien savoir, me dit-il glacialement. Tout ce que je veux, c'est que tout ça soit régler et rapidement. Ce soir nous partons rejoindre Blaise et les autres Survivants – j'ai reçu un message de Coquecigrue il y a une heure, alors je veux que vous régliez vos différents avant. Je me fiche de savoir lequel de vous deux aura ses pouvoirs, du moment qu'il ne tombe pas entre les mains de nos ennemis, ajoute-t-il d'une traite.

Bien. Alors je vais m'en occupé tout de suite.

Snape retient mon bras lorsque je passe à ses côtés.

-Ne fais pas de bêtises cette fois…, me chuchote-t-il.

* * *

Une ombre vagabonde dans la nuit. Elle s'approche d'une maison, puis d'une autre. Elle se cache derrière un buisson.

Un chat passe devant elle.

Son sourire est grand, son aura maléfique.

Il a trouvé ce qu'il était venu chercher.

* * *

Potter est assis sur son lit, dos à moi. Je le vois manipuler quelque chose entre ses doigts.

En m'approchant un peu plus, je me rends compte que c'est son fichu bracelet en argent.

-Il était à Neville ? Tente-je le plus aimablement possible.

Un rire me répond et il se lève pour me faire face. Il me montre le bracelet entre ses doigts.

-Tu ne le reconnais pas ? J'y crois pas, et c'est moi la taupe, dit-il avec son sourire en coin.

Je fronce des sourcils et m'approche de lui. Il recule, apeuré, mais je n'y fais pas attention. Mes yeux sont fixés sur ce bracelet argenté et tout abimé. Il a dût beaucoup le traîné avec lui. Il devait être beau dans le temps. Classique, une chaîne d'homme sans aucun doute, avec un nom gravé dessus. Mais celui-ci à été habillement effacé. Ce bracelet pourrait être à n'importe qui.

-Non, dis-je simplement.

Il hausse des épaules et se détourne.

-Potter, je… .

-Je me fou de ce que tu as à me dire Malfoy, dégage. Gardes mes pouvoirs, jettes-les, fais-en ce que tu en veux, je m'en fiche. Mais tu ne me toucheras pas. Surtout pas après ce que tu as osé dire…

-Je l'ai pensé, et je suis désolé si la vérité te choque mais ca l'est. Et je ne garderais pas ses pouvoirs, si on veut vaincre…

-Tu changes vite d'opinion, dis-moi ? Maintenant tu acceptes cette idée stupide…

-Parce qu'elle vient de Ron et qu'elle mettra fin à tout ça…

-Depuis quand écoutes-tu les conseils d'une belette fauché !?

Ca y est, il m'a poussé à bout ! Je le plaque contre le mur, ma main enserrée autour de son coup.

-Vas-y, qu'est ce que tu attends ? Je suis déjà à moitié mort.

Mes yeux le scrutent. Pourquoi est-il comme ça ? Sa captivité l'a vraiment changé. Ou alors Snape à endommager son cerveau en le soignant. Je ne le comprends pas. Je ne l'ai jamais compris. Même à Poudlard, je croyais le connaître mais je me trompais.

Je sais qu'il entend mes pensées, je m'en fiche. Elles sont vraies elle aussi.

Je suis fatigué, quand est-ce que tout ça sera fini ? Je sais que rien ne redeviendra plus jamais comme avant, mais je ferais semblant, si les autres le font eux aussi.

J'aperçois la potion de Snape sur la table de chevet de Potter.

_N'y pense même pas._

Pourquoi pas ?

_Ca ne marcherait pas._

En es-tu si sûr ?

_Voldemort à longtemps essayer. Ca ne marchera pas, pas maintenant. Je le sais._

Alors pourquoi ca a marché la première fois ?

… .

Pourquoi avec un simple baiser tu m'as donné tous tes pouvoirs ?

_Ce n'était pas vraiment voulu, ils m'ont échappés. Et c'était la meilleure solution._

-Enfoiré, tu t'es servi de moi ! M'écris-je.

Mes doigts se resserrent légèrement autour de son cou. Il ne cille pas.

Je finis par le lâcher, et je me détourne.

-Quand tu seras prêt, fais-le-moi savoir ! Lance-je de ma voix traînante.

Je sors en claquant la porte.

Foutu Survivant !

_A suivre ..._

_Alors ?? Pensez à la pauvre auteuse en partiels : lâchez-lui un petit review ! ç.ç_


	8. Chapitre 8 Un Secret Malsain

**Mot de l'auteuse : **Voici un looooooong chapitre fort en révélations ;p ! J'espère qu'il satisfera votre curiosité et vous fera patienter pour la suite !!

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 8 – Un secret malsain**

_Every __time I think I'm gonna change it (think I'm gonna change it, think I'm  
gonna change it)_

A chaque fois que je pense que je vais changer ça,  
It's driving me (driving me) insane

Ca me rends fou

_Do__ you live , do you die, do you bleed  
For the fantasy_

Es-tu prêt à vivre, à crever, à saigner  
A cause d'un fantasme ?

_The Fantasy – 30 seconds to Mars _

C'est la fin de la journée, et moi et Potter ne nous sommes toujours pas ré-adresser la parole. Ron n'en est pas content, car notre problème n'est toujours pas régler. Mais comme nos disputes se sont arrêtées, il ne dit plus rien.

Il est 20h, et nous sommes tous prêt à partir. Pas de bagages encombrant, juste le strict nécessaire.

Quelques vestes, pour ne pas avoir froid, la cape d'invisibilité sur Hermione et Michael.

Nous avons longuement hésité avant de choisir qui bénéficiera de cette cape. Au début, nous avions pensé à Potter car il n'a plus de pouvoir, qu'il est encore faible et que tout le monde le recherche. Mais si nous étions attaqués, Hermione et Michael seraient les premiers que nous sauverions. Ce sont les plus vulnérables. Potter restera prêt de moi. Il peut toujours se servir de ses pouvoirs à travers mon corps en cas de gros soucis.

Pour l'instant, il ressemble plus à un zombi qui se serrait amusé à imiter un gangster. Il porte un gros sweat noir à Ron, sa capuche est rabaissée sur ses yeux, laissant juste entrevoir son nez et sa bouche, ainsi que quelques mèches de ses cheveux. Pour le reste, il porte toujours mon pantalon et cet étrange bracelet argenté au poignet. Snape lui ressemble à peu près avec sa cape noir sur ses épaules. Lui est chargé de pousser le fauteuil d'Hermione sur lequel sera aussi assis Michael, et de s'occuper d'eux et de leur protection, aidé par Arthur.

Ron et Moi dirigerons l'escapade, lui devant, moi derrière.

Nous sommes dans le hall.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Nous demande Ron.

Devant nos acquiescements, il ouvre la porte.

La fraicheur de la nuit nous envahit, et dans un grand silence, nous sortons les uns après les autres.

Il fait nuit. La rue est peu éclairé. Ici l'éclairage public coute trop cher. Et puis ce n'est pas la priorité de Voldemort.

Nos pas résonnent sur le sol.

Chaque bruissement de feuilles, chaque ombre, chaque animal est sujet de soupçons. Nous ne devons rien laissé passer.

Ron me fait signe. On transplane.

Et là, tout ce passe très vite.

Sans que je comprenne pourquoi, je me retrouve avec un intrus accroché à ma robe. Au moment même où mon corps transplane, je me détourne la baguette levée pour me débarrasser de lui. Bien sûr il est déjà trop tard, l'homme encapuchonné m'a suivit dans mon voyage. Heureusement que nous l'avions prévu : nous n'avons pas transplaner à Près-au-Lard, mais dans un autre village, à 20 bornes d'ici. C'était notre première étape. Nous en avons trois en tout, comme pour mon évasion du ministère.

-Ron !

Ma voix résonne et Ron fait volte-face. Sa réaction est immédiate : sa baguette lance un éclair et elle me frôle, manquant de brûler ma cape à l'endroit où le Death Eater se trouvait deux minutes auparavant.

-Snape, Papa, étape 2 ! Hurle Ron.

Aussitôt les deux hommes disparaissent, emmenant avec eux les invisibles Hermione et Michael.

Moi et Ron restons en retrait, Potter est avec nous. Je le fais reculer avec mon bras, le protégeant en même temps.

Ron se rapproche de nous et nous formons un cercle parfait, dos à dos. Nous sommes prêts à la moindre attaque. Seul Potter fait plate figure : c'est le plus maigre et il ne possède pas de baguette. Sa position est vraiment inquiétante. Je sais qu'il peut se défendre, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour lui. Pas que sa santé me préoccuper, non, je suis juste devenu comme ça avec la guerre : on fait plus attention aux moins fort, aux démunis. C'est un automatisme.

-Il va attaquer derrière moi, nous murmure soudainement Potter.

Mains dans les poches, il semble serein.

-N'importe quoi, siffle-je. C'est toi le plus faible, il attaquera face à toi !

-C'est bien ce qu'il veut que tu penses, Malfoy, me répond-t-il hautainement.

Je vais pour lui répliquer quand quelque chose face à moi et Ron attire mon attention.

-Expelliarmus ! M'écris-je en même temps que Ron.

«Crucio ! » s'écrit une voix grave.

Aucun de nos sorts ne le touche et nous évitons habilement le sien. Potter en fait de même, tout en douceur.

L'homme se jette sur nous, suivis de deux de ses compères.

-Merde, d'où ils sortent ces cons ?! S'écrit Ron.

Nous nous séparons et des sors fusent de tous les côtés. J'aperçois Potter s'éloigner discrètement. Les Death Eaters ne le voient pas, et nous pourchassent, moi et Ron. Nous devons les mettre KO avant de repartir pour rejoindre Arthur et les autres, c'est plus sûr.

Je cours, je saute, j'évite des sors, j'en jette d'autres et je finis par toucher un homme noir. Il hurle de douleur et s'échoue au sol. Ron passe à côté de lui et lui arrache sa baguette des mains. Nous en aurons besoin.

Rageur de perdre l'un des leur, les deux autres Death Eaters redoublent leur attaque.

Je jure et leur réplique. Merde, Potter n'est plus dans mon champ de vision ! Ou est-il passé cet enfoiré ?

Ron me rejoins et s'agenouille avec moi. Nous sommes cachés derrière le muret d'un jardin voisin.

-T'as vu Potter ?

-Non, je croyais qu'il était avec toi, me souffle-t-il.

Sa respiration est comme la mienne : saccadée.

Des pas se rapprochent de nous. Je fais signe à Ron, au dernier moment nous devrons agir pour les surprendre.

Mes doigts se lèvent et s'abaissent un à un, nous sommes prêt à nous relever lorsque les Death Eaters s'arrêtent et s'écrient quelque chose.

Un coup d'œil rapide m'apprend que c'est Potter qui a distrait les Death Eaters. Quel imbécile ! Il leur sourit en plus.

-Geisha, te voilà, dit l'un d'entre eux.

-Je t'ai déjà dit de te la fermer, Avery.

Je vois les deux hommes se précipiter sur lui, baguettes levées. Aussitôt je sors de ma cachette et les attaque. L'un est touché, Ron manque l'autre qui réplique aussitôt. Tout va trop vite, je ne réagis pas à temps.

Mais Potter le fait pour moi, avec mon corps. Ma main gauche se lève et le Avery s'envole quatre mètres plus loin. Un arbre l'assomme.

-Je HAIS quand tu fais ça ! M'écris-je à Potter.

-Pas le temps pour ça, on transplane, me réprimande Ron.

A l'étape nous arrivons dans un champ. Snape et Arthur sont déjà passés à l'étape trois. Ils ne devaient pas nous attendre plus de 5 minutes. Au cas où nous serions morts, ils se seraient retrouvés comme deux pauvres imbéciles (Hermione et Michael avec eux).

Nous les retrouvons donc à l'étape 3, et de là nous transplanons dans les montagnes qui bordent Poudlard.

Le château est éclairé au loin. Je l'observe un instant tout en reprenant mon souffle.

Il est magnifique. Grand, majestueux, ils dominent toute la forêt interdite. Le lac, éclairé par les reflets de la pleine lune, paraît irréel.

Je sais que les autres on reprit la marche. Mais je ne peux arracher mon regard de ces tours.

Il me manque.

Le terrain de Quidditch attire mon attention. A ses quatre coins flottent paisiblement les quatre drapeaux des Maisons.

Cette époque me manque.

Je soupire et me détourne.

Foutue guerre.

Après une demi-heure de marche sans rencontrer âme qui vive, nous tombons finalement sur Théodore, une jeune femme blonde et trois autres jeunes hommes de mon âge tous armés… mais pas avec des baguettes magiques.

-Tenez, vous en aurez besoin, leur dit Ron en leur tendant la baguette du Death Eater.

Il étreint rapidement Théodore et lui glisse quelques mots à l'oreille.

Il le met certainement au courant de notre poursuite, car Théo acquiesce et fait signe aux autres de s'éparpillés autour de nous.

Snape en profite pour retirer la cape d'invisibilité d'Hermione. Sur ses genoux, Michael lui enserres le cou. Il s'est endormi.

Nous suivons Théo qui nous fait signe. Il nous fait pénétrer dans leur campement.

Blaise accours pour nous accueillir. Il sert la main à Ron, s'assure qu'Hermione va bien – elle lui répond par son habituel petit sourire, et il m'enlace rapidement. Il est bien le seul à agir ainsi.

Tous les autres – ils doivent bien être une cinquantaine en tout, nous regarde étrangement.

En fait, je crois que c'est Potter et Snape qu'ils dévisagent. C'est claire que certains d'entre eux les considère comme des ennemis. Surtout Potter.

« -C'est l'Elu !

-Quel connard, comment ose-t-il revenir ici !?

-Harry Potter… il est toujours en vie ?

-Il va nous tuer, tu crois ?

-C'est un putain d'espion je vous dis ! Cette espèce de… ».

Les murmures sont tous aussi injurieux les uns que les autres. Il est loin le temps au tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux emplis d'admiration et de curiosité. Aujourd'hui il n'a plus le droit qu'à des œillades mauvaises, des gestes obscènes et des menacent de mort par les mêmes personnes qui l'admiraient un an plus tôt. Les choses évoluent étrangement parfois.

Je comprends ces hommes, après tout j'ai pensé comme eux au départ. Mais ils ne savent rien. Leur ignorance les déculpabilise.

Potter, lui, n'ose plus bouger, sa tête toujours abaissée et cachée sous sa capuche.

Je crois que je vais encore devoir m'en occuper. De toute façon je n'ai pas le choix, nous sommes _liés_, d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je l'attrape par la manche et le tire avec moi. Ensemble nous pénétrons sous la tente de Blaise. La pièce est lumineuse et assez grande pour accueillirent une trentaine de personnes. En plus de mes deux anciens amis, je reconnais la présence de Lavande Brown, Justin Finch-Fletchey et Susan Bones. Nous étions en même année à Poudlard cependant je ne leur ai jamais adressé la parole, si mes souvenirs sont exactes.

Ils toisent Potter du regard.

Ca m'agace.

-Blaise, une chambre, ordonne-je plus que je demande.

Il m'emmène aussitôt à l'écart. Je pousse Potter dans la pièce et je referme la porte derrière nous. Je le vois s'avancer vers la fenêtre et regarder au-dehors, mi-caché par les rideaux.

-Je suis sûr que tu avais deviné bien avant tout ça que son accueil ne serait pas très chaleureux, me dit Blaise. Nous avons eut du mal à les convaincre de vous accepter, surtout lui et Severus.

Oui, cela ne m'étonne pas du tout.

-Ca va aller ? Demande Blaise à Potter.

Il ne répond pas. Je fais signe à Blaise de laisser tomber et nous l'abandonnons seul.

Dans la pièce principale, les conversations s'élèvent joyeusement. Hermione, Ron et surtout Arthur, un des derniers membres de l'Ordre du Phénix première génération encore en vie, sont très sollicités. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu de si joyeuses retrouvailles, et que je n'avais pas été parmi des gens dits 'normaux'. Car je ne considèrerais jamais les Death Eaters comme des personnes saines d'esprit. Et Potter n'en fais par parti non plus.

Je reste quand même éloigné de tout cela, je n'en ai pas trop le morale. Je sors à l'air frais, Blaise me suis.

Au dehors, l'agitation règne aussi. Les gens se pressent autour de notre tente pour essayer d'apercevoir quelque chose. Et s'ils ne jouent pas aux vautours, ils se rassemblent autour des feux qu'ils ont allumés par-ci par-là et échangent leurs points de vue sur les évènements de ce soir.

Ils le sentent, eux aussi. Ce changement dans l'air… .

Je sors une cigarette de ma poche.

-Je t'ai déjà vu fumé ça devant votre refuge. C'est pour le stress ? Me dit Blaise d'un ton ironique.

Je grogne pour toute réponse.

Un homme s'approche de nous. Il est grand, un peu plus âgé que nous, et il possède une baguette.

-Nous avons bouclés le périmètre et nous n'avons rencontrés aucun intrus.

Blaise le remercie et le congédie.

Je rigole doucement. Je ne l'aurais jamais imaginé en grand manitou. Mais comme Ron, il ressemble à un leader né.

-Te moques pas, me dit-il en me donnant une boutade. Je pourrais faire de même, ajoute-t-il avec un petit air mystérieux.

Je ne supportais déjà pas lorsqu'il faisait ca à Poudlard.

En fait, je pense que je n'ai pas changé depuis ma scolarité. Tous ceux qui m'entourent semblent avoir évolués. Ils sont devenus plus mature ou au contraire plus peureux.

Moi, j'ai toujours été en avance par rapport à mon âge. Même enfant je ne jouais pas aux jeux de ceux de mon âge. A 2 ans j'avais déjà mon propre petit balai volant. A 5 je savais parfaitement volé. Vous imaginez bien ma réaction lorsque j'ai vu Potter sur un balai la première fois. C'était le seul qui arrivait à me suivre, un adversaire à ma taille ! Pourtant, il n'était en rien aussi mature que moi. Ils se mêlaient aux autres, il était innocent, amical, et par-dessus tout c'était un gryffondor. Mon opposé en sommes.

Bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la guerre ne semble avoir eu aucun effet sur mon caractère. Voilà pourquoi Ron et Blaise m'ont dépassé. La guerre les a endurcis.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler, marmonne-je comme si de rien n'était.

Je connais comme je redoute sa réponse.

-Vraiment ?

Je tire une bouffée de tabac. Blaise se place devant moi, chassant la fumée blanche que je rejette, et me fixe des ses yeux noirs.

J'aime ses yeux. Ils ont la couleur du chocolat noir.

J'aime le chocolat. Avant, pour les fêtes de fin d'année, ma mère m'en envoyait par tablettes. C'était une mère très prévoyante. Elle me manque, parfois.

Tout le temps.

-Comment vont les pouvoirs de Potter ?

Nerveusement, je tire un peu plus qu'il ne le faudrait sur ma cigarette.

-Bien.

-Je ne te crois pas. Où en êtes-vous ? Vous avez trouvé une solution ?

-J'ai toujours ses pouvoirs, si c'est ce que tu veux savoir. Et je lui rendrais avec joie si ce crétin me laissait faire.

-Il refuse ?

Merlin, quand va-t-il cessé ce petit jeu ?

Suis-je bête, quand il aura toutes les réponses à ses questions, bien sûr !

Tête de mule, je vous jure.

-Oui.

-Pour… ?

-Parce qu'il ne veut pas être violé une énième fois, dis-je sèchement.

Je n'avais pas vraiment l'intention de lui dire. Les mots m'ont échappés. Mais après tout je m'en fiche, Blaise connait déjà toute l'histoire. Avant, il était mon confident, je lui disais tout. Je ne vois pas pourquoi, parce que je le croyais mort, j'arrêterai de le faire maintenant. Et puis si Potter ne veut pas que cela se sache, il n'avait qu'à me le dire.

…

Je m'emporte tout seul. Je suis trop à fleur de peau à cause de _lui_.

Blaise est surpris par mes mots. Je crois qu'il ne devait pas à s'attendre à ce que je lui dise que le remède à notre problème nécessitait une pratique sexuelle. Comme si moi je l'avais prévu… .

-Ce ne serait pas la première, je ne vois pas pourquoi il – ou devrais-je dire vous ? – s'inquiète.

Je le fusille du regard.

-Draco ?

Snape vient de sortir de la tente à son tour. Il a surpris notre conversation, ses yeux sont interrogateurs.

Je jette ma cigarette au sol et l'écrase furieusement.

-Cette conversation est terminée, lance-je avant de retourner à l'intérieur.

Je dis bonsoir à Ron. Hermione soupe avec Michael. Je les salue aussi et je vais me coucher.

* * *

**FLASH BACK (non chronologique par rapports aux autres qui suivront)**

**2 an et demi plus tôt, Poudlard**

-Potter, lâches moi je dois aller en cours.

-Non, nous n'avons pas finit… .

La réponse du brun n'avait été que murmuré, entre deux râles de plaisir, à mi-chemin entre l'ordre et la supplication.

Le souffle court, le blond ouvrit sa bouche et laissa tomber au sol le cure-dent qu'il mordillait.

-On vient de manger.

Sa voix mourrait dans sa gorge, alors qu'une autre partie de son corps commençait doucement à se réveiller.

Harry s'approcha de son oreille. Il la lécha avec toute la sensualité dont il était capable, et sa voix fut si basse cette fois-ci que Draco crut bien ne pas l'entendre.

-J'ai encore faim.

Evidemment, Harry avait toujours faim, Harry n'était jamais rassasié.

Que lui avait-il prit de le provoquer, ce jour-là ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait cette proposition ? Pourquoi était-il revenu, et pourquoi, pourquoi cela l'excitait-il autant ?

Harry déboutonna sa braguette tout en continuait à lécher lascivement son oreille, puis son cou… sa clavicule… sa bouche.

Il l'embrassa brutalement, mais d'une manière si chaude et si exquise, que Draco finit par céder et enserra ses bras autour de sa taille pour les passer sous sa robe.

Il avait gagné, il allait le prendre, là, sur le mur des toilettes pour garçons qui juxtaposait la Grande Salle.

Tous les autres y étaient encore.

Combien parmi eux se doutait qu'Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy baisaient à deux pas d'eux de la manière la plus torride et brutale qui soit ?

Aucun.

-Tu ne te passeras pas de moi, avoue.

-Tu n'as pas l'air de désapprouver non plus, je me trompe ? Et ce n'est que la quatrième fois, non ?

Un gémissement lui répondit.

-Oui… .

**Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

Trop de gens sous-estimaient le Lord Noir. C'était pour cela que le monde sorcier avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Et ça avait été le cas de Blaise et Draco, avant. Pansy avait toujours eut ce petit quelque chose en elle qui lui laissait entrevoir le danger avait qu'il ne se produise. Et à cette époque, elle avait avertit ses meilleurs amis. Tom Jedusor n'était PAS quelqu'un à prendre à la légère. On pouvait se moquer de ses origines, de sa stupide envie de vengeance et de pouvoir qui ne lui avait été donné que par ses malheurs passés, mais jamais on ne devait sous-estimer son pouvoir et sa cruauté. Car après tout, beaucoup de gens avaient souffert et souffraient chaque jour d'injustices, mais combien en devenaient des tueurs sanguinaires ou des êtres sans cœur ? La jeune serpentarde avait vu des scènes de torturent abominables, lesquelles hantaient encore ses cauchemars. Sans cesse elle revoyait ces femmes en larmes, le suppliant d'arrêter, ou ces hommes dépourvus de toute leur dignité, de tout ce qui fait qu'ils sont eux… ramener à plus bas que terre, à rien.

Oh oui, elle en avait vu des choses, et elle connaissait l'indifférence ou la jouissance que portait son « maître » à ces abominations.

Mais à ce moment précis, rien ne l'effrayait plus que l'homme qui se trouvait en face d'elle. Et cet homme n'était _pas_ Voldemort.

Elle ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Ses mains étaient devenues blanches, tout comme son visage. Mais en femme qu'elle était, elle gardait la tête haute et le port droit, et ce même si ces yeux étaient emplis de terreur.

L'homme n'avait rien d'impression physiquement, car sa stature était celle d'un vieillard, mais sa magie était horriblement effrayante. Noire, elle tourbillonnait derrière lui comme un nuage de mauvais augure.

Pourquoi est-il là ? Que faisait-il à trainer si près de l'ancien bureau du Déchu ?

Bien sûre, elle même n'avait rien à faire ici. En vérité, elle cherchait des indices, une piste, n'importe quoi, qui aurait pu lui servir pour aider Draco. Elle cherchait par tous les moyens de se rendre utile de l'intérieur. Et ses recherches l'avaient mené jusqu'ici, quartier déserté par le Lord Noir depuis le départ de sa poupée. Personne n'était donc censé être là, et cet inconnu encore moins.

Le vieillard lui sourit et Pansy tressaillit. Elle devait partir, et vite.

-Ne croyez pas que personne ne vous surveille. Je vois tout…, murmura-t-il soudainement de sa voix grave.

Pansy en eût le souffle coupé.

L'homme passa à côté d'elle en ricanant doucement dans sa barbe, et elle ferma les yeux, attendant qu'un sort la touche.

Rien ne vint.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle était seule.

-Draco, reviens vite, je t'en supplie !

* * *

Je ne pensais pas avoir faim, jusqu'à ce que j'hume l'odeur envoûtante de la nourriture en train de cuire.

Mon ventre se tord douloureusement, s'en est quasiment insupportable. J'ai l'impression de mourir de faim.

Lentement, je lève de mon lit et j'entrouvert la porte de ma chambre.

Dans la salle principale toutes les lumières sont éteintes exceptées deux chandeliers, l'un au centre de la pièce, sur la grande table, et l'autre prêt de la cuisinière. La marmite d'où s'élève la merveilleuse odeur y cuit à feu doux.

Il ne semble y avoir personne. Tant mieux, je n'ai pas la force d'affronter qui que ce soit. Leurs regards à notre arrivés m'ont suffit.

Je sors prudemment de ma cachette et j'avance vers la marmite.

-Je t'ai laissé un bol sur la table. Je savais que tu finirais par manger.

Je sursaute. Hermione est là, je ne l'avais pas vu.

Elle fait rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi.

Je me recule, je ne supporte toujours pas de la voir ainsi, ou même de la revoir tout court. Si j'avais eu mes pouvoirs et si Malfoy n'était pas intervenu l'autre jour dans la cuisine, je l'aurai envoyé voler. Sans regard emplit de compassion me dérange, et une colère croise et gronde en moi lorsqu'elle me dévisage comme maintenant.

Je ne veux pas de leur pitié, j'ai été le seul à choisir cette voix, ils n'ont pas à venir me sermonner ni me réconforter.

Je me souviens encore, il y a un an, la vieille de la grande bataille… je m'étais autorisé une pause, juste une sieste sur le canapé de la Salle Commune. Et eux, ils en avaient profités pour aller au-devant du danger.

Comment ont-ils osé penser, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde, que je les aurais laissé faire ? Comment ont-ils pu penser qu'eux seuls viendraient à bout de Voldemort ? Moi seul le pouvait, j'étais l'Elu, j'y étais destiné depuis ma naissance.

Rouge de colère, j'avais enserré fermement ma baguette entre mes doigts et je les avais rattrapés sur le champ de la bataille qui avait commencé sans moi. J'avais hurlé à Ron qu'ils étaient totalement inconscients, que c'était mon combat, ma raison de vivre et qu'ils n'avaient pas à me l'ôter. Au même instant, une explosion avait retentie sur notre gauche.

Hermione venait de perdre ses jambes.

Des nausées me reviennent encore quand je repense aux cris d'horreur et de désespoir de Ron.

Il l'avait cru morte.

Je l'avais regardé courir comme un dératé vers le point d'explosion, mais je ne l'avais pas suivi. Moi, je devais remplir ma mission.

Voldemort m'attendait déjà, un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Et après… tout le monde connait l'histoire.

Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'engueuler Hermione pour son inconscience. Cruellement, j'ai pensé que la perte de ses jambes le lui avait fait comprendre. Et que comme cela, elle ne pourrait pas me suivre dans ma dernière aventure. Elle ne pourrait pas empêcher Voldemort de m'emmener avec lui.

-Je ne vais pas te manger. Aller, assis-toi, me dit-elle doucement avec un sourire, en tendant sa main vers la table.

De parfaits inconnus, voilà ce que nous sommes devenus.

Je m'approche prudemment et je m'assois à la table. Une assiette creuse remplie de soupe est déjà là, elle fume juste devant mes yeux et j'ai beaucoup de mal à ne pas me jeter dessus.

Je commence donc à manger sous ses yeux. Ca m'énerve. Elle m'énerve ; Ils m'énervent tous.

Je ne voulais pas les suivre d'abord, mais je n'ai pas le choix, c'est Malfoy qui a mes pouvoirs. Pourtant, lorsque Avery nous a attaqué, j'avais très envie de mettre mon plan en exécution, et de les quitter. J'aurais enlevé Malfoy et j'aurais pénétré le ministère en moins de deux. Pour sauver Neville.

Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que je l'ai laissé là-bas.

Je me dégoûte.

Mais mon plan avait une faille incontestable : je sais que jamais je n'aurais ramené Malfoy à Voldemort. Il l'aurait tué.

-Je suis désolée pour l'autre jour, je ne voulais pas t'offenser, me dit Hermione.

Je secoue de la tête et repose mon bol. Mon regard s'égare sur ses jambes meurtris et je lui réponds froidement :

-Ce n'est pas cette excuse là que j'attendais.

Je me lève et je la laisse là, avec son air surpris et choquée.

* * *

Je suis allongé, les bras croisés derrière ma tête, les yeux fermés, mais je ne dors pas.

Mes pensées sont ailleurs.

Il doit être plus de trois heures du matin. Ron n'est pas venu se coucher, Blaise non plus et je suis sûr que Snape et Théodore sont eux aussi debout. Ils ont beaucoup à faire. Je suis le seul à rester m'autoriser un repos. C'est un peu lâche et égoïste de ma part, mais je crois que j'ai d'autres problèmes à penser. Et après tout c'est moi qui ai fais le plus gros boulot : sortir Potter de son trou.

En parlant de lui… je suis prêt à parier le peu d'or qu'il me reste à Gringrotts, que c'est lui qui vient d'entrer dans la chambre. Je reconnais sa démarche.

Il est là depuis quelques minutes, juste à côté de moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il fait cela, mais je sens ses yeux braqués sur moi. Sans ouvrir les miens, je sais aussi qu'il se rapproche, qu'il touche le lit et… :

-Tu respires comme un orque, Potter.

D'un geste vif, je lui attrape le poignet pour qu'il ne puisse pas s'enfuir.

Il se débat à peine, ma poigne est trop forte.

Je sens sa mystérieuse gourmette sous mes doigts. Je porte sa main jusqu'à mon visage et j'ouvre les yeux. Le bijou brille faiblement dans l'obscurité. Je l'examine enfin de près.

C'est étrange, j'ai l'impression que les lettres du nom que je pensais abîmés par le temps, ont en fait été effacées par magie, pour ne plus en laisser qu'une seule : un « M ».

Ce « M » est au centre du bracelet. Il paraît si majestueux.

Soudain, un doute m'envahit. Un frison glacial descend le long de ma colonne vertébrale alors que je regarde enfin Potter.

Il est impassible.

-Lâches-moi, me lance-t-il froidement.

-Qu'es-tu venu faire ici ?

-Je peux lire dans tes pensées mais pas toi dans les miennes. C'est ironique, non ?

Je tire violemment sur son bras et l'entraîne sur le lit, sous moi.

-Arrête de jouer à ça, Potter.

Ses yeux sont si verts. Sa bouche est à quelques centimètres de la mienne.

Je ne peux pas lire dans ses pensées, oui, et cela m'irrite par-dessus tout.

Je veux lire dans ses pensées. Comme avant. Quand j'avais ce pouvoir, quand je lui étais supérieur.

Pourquoi m'ont-ils tous dépassés ? Pourquoi sont-ils tous comme cela ?! Qu'ont-ils de plus ? Qu'est-ce qui les pousse, tous les jours, à se lever, à marcher de l'avant et se battre ?! J'en ai marre de toujours être à la traine. J'ai l'impression d'être comme Arthur, je regarde le monde de haut, je ne suis qu'un spectateur qui agit que lorsqu'on le lui demande.

Je veux comprendre… peut-être que si je lui redonne ses pouvoirs, je lirais de nouveau dans ses pensées.

Lentement, mes lèvres se pressent contre les siennes. Elles tremblent. Elles sont douces, hésitantes. Elles me répondent.

J'avais presque oublié leur texture.

Mes doigts effleurent son visage, sa joue, alors que mon autre main serre toujours son poignet sous lui.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Je presse mes jambes contre les siennes. Sa main libre vient enserrée mon cou et caresse mes cheveux.

J'avais presque oublié le plaisir que je ressentais avec lui.

Je l'embrasse encore, ses lèvres s'entrouvrent et permettent à ma langue de se faufiler dans sa bouche. Je caresse son palet, je joue avec sa langue.

Il gémit légèrement.

Mes doigts descendent le long de son corps jusqu'à ses hanches dans lesquelles ils s'imprègnent.

C'est là que je relâche enfin mon baiser.

Nos respirations se mêlent.

-Laisse-moi te rentre tes pouvoirs, lui murmure-je.

Il ne me répond pas.

Je me serre encore plus contre son corps.

Mon érection effleure sa jambe et je le sens reculer.

D'un sort, j'invoque la potion de Snape.

Sa couleur argenté se reflète sur son visage, faisant ressortir ses traits fatigués et ses yeux émeraude.

-Non, me dit-il catégoriquement.

Je soupire et redeviens froid.

-Si tu n'es pas venu ici pour cela, alors pourquoi ?

Il ne me répond pas et se relève.

Je le suis jusqu'à ma porte et je lui lance durement :

-Dis-moi Potter ! Expliques-toi une fois pour toute, et arrête de fuir !

Il se retourne et me réponds dans un murmure glaciale :

-Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ?

Quoi ? Comment peut-il me demander ça, maintenant, et de but en blanc ? Quel rapport avec Voldemort et sauver le monde ?

Je regarde à nouveau son poignet.

Non, impossible.

Il ne peut pas être aussi bête pour être… .

Je vois une étincelle traverser ses yeux.

Il n'attend pas ma réponse et sort précipitamment.

Je claque la porte derrière lui.

Qu'il aille se faire foutre !

* * *

Le lendemain je fus réveillé très tôt par Ron.

Le plan doit se mettre en marche, des réunions nous attendent.

Je me lève de très mauvaise humeur et les rejoins au dehors. Ils sont tous là, excepté Potter, bien sûr.

Rien que de me souvenir de lui me mets en rogne – je sors une clope.

Il fait beau aujourd'hui, les rayons du soleil filtrent à travers les feuilles des arbres. L'air frais est vraiment apaisant. Je m'appuie négligemment contre l'arbre à côté d'Hermione. Elle sourit en regardant Michael et les autres enfants courir après un souaffle.

-Ca fait du bien, murmura-t-elle.

J'hoche de la tête. Oui, voir Michael sourire donne du baume au cœur. Même à moi.

-Bien, tout le monde est là ? S'exclame Blaise.

Nous sommes plus nombreux qu'hier soir. Lui et Théodore ont dût se mettre d'accord pour tenir au courant tous les Survivants.

Les sorciers et sorcières présents me regardent avec méfiance. Je leur réponds par un haussement de sourcil.

-Non, répondit Hermione.

Je regarde autour de moi, surpris. Oui, effectivement il manque Snape.

-Severus ne vient pas, dit Arthur en s'asseyant à son tour.

-Bien, alors commençons.

La réunion dura deux heures. Ils passèrent leur temps à blablater sur comment faire tomber le gouvernement de Voldemort, comment prendre aux pièges les Death Eaters, qui étaient nos alliés et autres. J'avais arrêté de les écouter à partir du moment où l'on ne m'avait plus posé de stupides questions sur Potter, sa et _ma_ santé mentale.

Ils peuvent décidés ce qu'ils veulent, je n'ais pas mon mot à dire. De toute façon, quoiqu'ils choisissent, je les suivrais – par arrêter cette guerre. De plus, ma première mission sera très certainement de m'occuper de Potter et d'unir mes pouvoirs aux siens. Et ça, je n'ai vraiment pas envie de l'entendre pour l'instant.

-On va faire plusieurs équipes. Moi et Théodore nous les superviserons toutes. Justin et Susan, vous constituerez les équipes 3 et 4 en patrouille au périmètre extérieur de notre camp – à vous choisir avec qui vous voulez travailler. Nous vous fournirons deux baguettes magiques, et quelques pétards magiques. Je vous charge aussi des relations avec Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Vous devrez nous avertir de tout ce qui s'y passe.

Je vois les deux concernés hocher leurs têtes.

-Sally-Anne et Thomas vous serez les équipes 5 et 6, de l'intérieur. Une baguette vous suffira. Moi, Severus Snape, Arthur et Ronald Weasley, formeront l'équipe n°2. Nous nous occuperons des Death Eaters et du Lord Noir. Pour cette raison, vous devez comprendre que nous resterons discrets sur nos actes, et sur ce que nous pourrons apprendre de nos infiltrations.

-Infiltrations ? Répéte Lavande, inquiète.

Blaise soutient son regard mais ne lui répond pas.

Je retiens mon souffle quelque instant. Qu'a-t-il en tête ? Si il pense un instant que je vais laisser ne serais-ce que l'un d'entre eux entrer dans cet endroit horrible qu'est le ministère, il se trompe lourdement !

-Passons à l'équipe 1, continue-t-il.

Mon corps se tend. Combien pariez-vous que moi et Potter formons l'équipe 1 ?

-Draco…

Je regarde Blaise, blasé.

-Ouais, j'ai saisi.

Putain, je le savais, ils ne vont pas me laisser tranquille… . Je vois Ron s'approcher de moi.

-Je vais parler à Harry. Toi va faire un tour avec l'équipe 5, ça te changera les idées. Et bordel de merde, arrêtes moi ces conneries ! Ajoute-t-il très poliment en regardant ma clope.

J'obéis docilement et rejoins la blondinette qui me fais déjà signe. Bien, cela me changera peut-être les idées.

* * *

Un des avantages que j'avais au ministère et qui me manque ici, c'est que là-bas je pouvais briser des vases sans que cela ne pose de problème à personne. Ils avaient même peur de moi.

Ici, ils ont peur de moi pour d'autres raisons. Parce que j'ai changé. Bande d'imbéciles, vous m'avez enlevé mes pouvoirs, que pourrais-je vous faire ? Je n'ai que mon regard noir et ma méchanceté pour me défendre de vous et de votre pitié.

Surtout de toi, Ron.

Je le vois bien, même de dos, il me regarde avec ces yeux inquiets et sa mâchoire doit être crispée. Il doit sûrement cherché le meilleur moyen pour aborder cette conversation.

Nous ne nous sommes pas parlé depuis mon retour de l'enfer. Je ne le voulais pas. Je ne Le veux toujours pas.

Si seulement Malfoy n'avait pas joué au con hier soir… en fait c'est moi qui ai déconné. Il a sûrement tout deviné à l'heure qu'il est.

Je ne sais vraiment pas comment je vais mettre mon plan à bien, et comment je vais me sortir de tout cela.

-Qu'est-ce que ces marques sur ton bras ?

Je sursaute.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il les voit. Je rabats la manche de mon pull sur mes scarifications. Pas besoin qu'il apprenne cela aussi. Là ça serait pire. Surtout que s'il réfléchit bien – Hermione n'est pas là pour une fois, elle ne l'aidera pas – Snape a guérit la plus part de mes blessures l'autre nuit. Celles-ci ne peuvent donc avoir été faites qu'hier soir.

-Ca ne te regarde pas, lui réponds-je.

Son visage se ferme et il passe une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Non, je ne lui faciliterai pas la tâche. Il était mon meilleur ami. Etait.

Je cherche toujours un vase ou quelque chose à faire exploser. Mais avec le peu de magie qui reste en moi je ne serais même pas capable de prononcer un simple 'reparo'.

Et la violence physique n'est pas mon fort. Il n'y a qu'à me voir : je tiens à peine debout. Obliger de m'appuyer sur cette chaise pour ne pas chanceler.

Je me fais pitié à moi-même.

Il faut que je retourne au ministère.

Les vases me manquent.

-Harry, il faut qu'on parle. Tu ne pas rester comme ça à ne rien dire. Ce n'est pas sain.

Alors là … je suis pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

Je ris, je ris… !! A m'en serrer les côtes.

Je dois faire peur, un diable qui a le fou rire. Car Ron me regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

-S…Sain ? Arrive-je à articuler. Mais dis-moi Ronald, qu'est-ce qui est sain de nos jours ?

Ma réponse le surprend. Il ne sait pas quoi répondre. Je continue.

Oui, finalement je parlerai. Mais pas comme il l'entend.

-Penses-tu vraiment que les mots soient plus _sains _que le silence ? Toute cette propagande faite par Voldemort, toutes ces stupides promesses jamais réalisées, penses-tu qu'elles soient _saines_ ? Non, rien n'est plus sain. Mes mots le sont encore moins que tout le reste. Je ne dirais rien de bon. Alors n'essaie pas de savoir ou de me faire parler, je ne suis plus le même.

Je crois l'avoir touché. Il baisse la tête un court instant.

-Très bien. Dans ce cas… je venais juste te dire que nous avons formé des équipes, et que toi et Malfoy êtes ensemble.

Le contraire m'aurait étonné.

Je ne lui réponds pas, et reste obstinément tourné vers la fenêtre. Dehors, Hermione parle avec Zabini.

J'entends Ron soufflé.

-Pourquoi ça a tourné comme ça, Harry ? Pourquoi tout nous a échappé ?

Sa voix est juste lasse. Comme celle d'un homme qui, avec le recul de l'âge, se rends compte que le temps est passé trop vite, et qu'il n'a pas su le voir.

-Et depuis quand tu me caches des choses ? Nous étions amis.

Je vais finir par croire qu'il lit dans mes pensées. Oui, nous étions amis. Mais tout à dérapé en septième année.

Parce que je n'allais pas bien… la guerre qui approchait, les menaces de Voldemort, et ce besoin que j'avais de me défouler, de trouver quelque chose pour m'apaiser… quelqu'un. Je me suis renfermé sur moi-même, et ils n'y ont pas fait attention. Eux ne pensaient qu'à vivre leur amour le plus intensément possible, avant que le pire n'arrive. Ils étaient toujours tous les deux – il était beau notre trio ! Malfoy l'avait remarqué, lui aussi, et il s'en moquait bien. Je crois que c'est à cause de ça que j'ai perdu mon sang froid. Je perds toujours mon sang froid avec lui, j'agis avec incohérence, je ne me contrôle plus. Ces jours là, c'était pire que tout.

Je me souviens qu'une fois, peu avant la Bataille, il faisait beau et nous rentrions du parc, moi et les deux autres. Je marchais devant eux et Malfoy m'est rentré dedans. Il a fait une de ces remarques acerbes dont il a si souvent l'habitude, et je suis sorti de mes gonds. J'ai hurlé et je l'ai frappé, encore, encore et encore. A l'époque j'étais plus fort que lui – Snape m'entraînait tous les soirs. Il a répondu à mes coups, et nous avons beaucoup saigné, mais nous avons refusé d'aller à l'infirmerie. Voir mon sang couler sur mes mains et mes bras me faisait du bien, c'était ma punition.

Malfoy est ma punition.

Mon secret malsain.

Hermione et Ron ne se sont jamais aperçus de rien.

Je ne réponds pas à sa question, à lui de trouver la réponse.

Je sors au-dehors et je le laisse là avec ses pensées, tout en sachant qu'un jour la vérité devra éclatée.

_A suivreuuh….._

* * *

Des reviews ? Siouplaiiiiit ç.ç ! J'ai été gentille jvous ai écris un lime ;p ! (en attendant le lemon et la suite de la relation Harry/Draco, gnéhé !).


	9. Chapitre 9 Je recherche

**Mot de l'auteuse (mouaah… c'est vraiment débile cette petite phrase, non ? x( !! ) : **Bon euh… vacances, vacances, on se laisse aller, et etc ':S (si si c'est une excuse potable !)… bref, nouveau chapitre, assez long (enfin je l'espère pour vous), avec encore de nouvelles péripéties… faut dire qu'en ce moment je suis a cours d'imagination pour les fics, ca m'attriste, j'espère que ca durera pas !

_**Pour vos reviews, merci milles fois encore ! Désolée, je n'y ai pas répondu**_, mais je compte le faire sous peu.

Oh et PAR PITIE arretez vos suicides !! T.T ca me demoralise ! xD je vais mettre ma fic de ManyFic a jour, promis ! Et pour tout ce mystère… et ouais, ca vous rends « accro », et c'est fait exprès, gniéhéhé (l'auteuse qui rigole sous sa cape mais qui est aussi paumée que vous dans sa propre fiction… ca se passe de commentaire T.T !!)

Voili voilou, bonne lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 9 – Je recherche... **

Cela doit bien faire un an que je n'avais pas revu Prés-au-Lard.

Le village ne semble pas avoir changé. Tout du moins, en apparence.

Car plus aucun élève ne déambule dans les rues en riant ou flânant près des vitrines. D'ailleurs, plus aucun élève n'est autorisé à se rendre à Prés-au-Lard pendant l'année scolaire.

Je regarde tristement Poudlard au loin, ses tours qui s'élèvent vers le ciel bleu, le stade de Quidditch qui se tient fièrement à ses côtés.

Je ne sais pas combien ils sont là-bas, mais je les plains sincèrement. Ils doivent être plus emprisonné que les pauvres membres du Ministère qui ont finit à Azkaban. Ca doit être pire que pendant ma septième année, avec des profs qui vous bourrent le crâne de mensonges, qui vous overbook de devoir, qui torturent vos camarades désobéissants, et qui vous intimes de les trahir.

La blonde qui m'accompagne suit mon regard et me dit :

-Un jour, on devra tous les faire évader.

Ouais, la « future élite de Voldemort ». Elle a de l'espoir. Ils nous tueront, même si c'est contre leur grès, avant qu'on n'ait eu le temps de dire « quidditch ».

Je scrute Prés-au-Lard. La cheminée des Trois Balais fument encore. J'aimais beaucoup aller dans ce pub avec Blaise et Pansy.

On y passait 1h tous les weekends, à boire des Whisky Pur Feu et à nous moquer des Gryffondors.

C'était le bon vieux temps.

-J'ai pitié pour cette pauvre Rosmerta. Elle ne voit plus que des mangemorts maintenant. J'ai souvent voulu aller lui rendre visite, mais c'est trop dangereux.

J'espère qu'elle n'a pas été torturée. Cette femme, outre que de faire les meilleures bières anglaises, était belle et gentille. Venant de ma part, c'est exceptionnelle – je n'aime pas les femmes. Je les respecte, car certaines d'entre elles savent être fortes quand la peine les afflige, et agissent comme des hommes. Mais la plupart sont faibles, chétives et pleurnichardes. Ma mère, Hermione et Pansy sont les seules trois exceptions que je connaisse.

J'ai toujours préféré les hommes avec une forte personnalité, qui savent me résister – ce qui n'est pas chose aisé, avouons-le. Des hommes comme Blaise ou Potter.

Et merde, je repense encore à lui.

Je grimace et entame ma descente vers le village.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! S'écrie la blonde, choquée.

-Ca se voit pas ? Je vais faire un tour à Pré-au-Lard.

-Tu es fou ? Il ne faut pas qu'on te voit ! Toi et Potter êtes activement rechercher par les Death Eaters ! Si on te voit… .

-Personne ne me verra, dis-je en sortant un morceau d'étoffe dorée de ma poche.

Elle regarde la cape d'invisibilité, perplexe. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de poursuivre et je m'en vais.

En une heure, je fais tout le tour du village. Certains magasins comme Zonko affichent « FERME POUR DUREE INDETERMINEE ». J'aperçu Mme Rosmerta à travers les carreaux jaunes des Trois Balais. Elle a vieillie, et les cernes sous ses yeux ternissent son beau visage autrefois rose et souriant.

A l'entrée d'une ancienne boutique de vêtements, je croise une vieille femme cachée sous ses guenilles, qui s'appuie sur sa canne pour marcher. Je crois bien que c'est la seule personne vivante que je croiserais ici.

La cabane hurlante est bien la seule à ne pas avoir changée. Je me souviens encore de la boule de neige que Potter m'avait envoyé à la figure, un jour où il était caché sous la cape que je tiens sur ma tête. Quel enfoiré, je vous jure ! Ce jour-là j'ai bien crut être attaqué par un fantôme. Je retire la cape et m'assoit sur un rocher pour souffler un peu.

-Je savais bien que tu serais là.

Je me redresse d'un bond et sors ma baguette de ma poche. Qui est là ?

Je me retourne… putain mais qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou fait ici ?

Il me sourit de ses dents noires et or. Je déteste ce sourire.

-Ne sois pas si surpris, tu t'es évadé, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas avoir fais pareil ?

Ce vieillard, évadé ? Mon cul oui ! Sa robe de sorcier est quasiment neuve, et il semble tenir correctement sur ses jambes, le dos droit. Ce qui est trop étrange pour un vieil homme.

Je le tiens en joue avec ma baguette.

-Bien sûr, et comment ? En suppliant Voldemort ? Non, je n'y crois pas une seule seconde, vieillard ! Maintenant dis-moi, qui es-tu ?

-Fm, tu es plus malin que ce que je pensais. Enfin, je n'en attendais pas moins de toi !

Un rayon vert sort de je ne sais d'où et frôle mon épaule. Je m'écarte et réponds aussitôt. Cet enfoiré cachait sa baguette dans son dos !

-Mais je suis désolé, Malfoy, je dois te tuer.

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas étonné ? Je me jette sur lui et lui renvoie un second sort. Il l'évite avec une facilité qui n'est sûrement pas celle d'un homme âgé, et me réponds.

Touché, mon bras gicle de sang. CONNARD ! Je ne sais pas qui il est mais à ce moment là, je le hais autant que je hais Voldemort.

Je le contourne rapidement en m'éclipsant – je veux créer un effet de surprise – et lui jette un « Crucio ». Mais ce fils de à prévu mon coup, et quand je réapparais dans son dos, j'ai à peine le temps de lever ma baguette qu'il m'a déjà propulsé au sol. Je tousse, crachant du sang au sol.

Il se campe devant moi et pointe sa baguette sur mon nez. Je redresse la tête avec insolence, il ne m'aura pas comme ça. Cet homme… ses yeux son rouge, et ses traits deviennent de moins en moins ridés sous ses cheveux blancs. Comme sa barbe… elle semble… rétrécir ?

-Avant que je ne t'achève, dis-moi où se trouve l'Elu ? Me susurre-t-il.

-Laisse-le, je suis là.

Je bouille. Toujours là quand il faut pas, ce con !

Je regarde sur ma gauche et effectivement, Potter-Le-Balafré est là. Il est calme, comme l'autre nuit où nous nous sommes faits attaqués.

L'homme se tourne vers lui et sourit de nouveau.

-Je te suis, mais laisse-le tranquille, répète-t-il.

-J'ai pas besoin d'être sauvé, Potter ! M'écrie-je.

Je roule sur moi-même et m'écarte de la baguette de l'homme. Il m'envoie un sort, que j'arrête avec un « Protego ».

-Et tu ne partiras nulle part ! Je ne suis pas allé te chercher dans cet enfer pour que tu refoutes le camp comme ça !

Le vieil homme continue à m'assommer de sort. C'est qu'il a l'air de bien s'amuser, ce cognard.

J'entends Potter marmonner quelque chose, puis, subitement, la voix de Ron hurle derrière moi :

-Utilises ses pouvoirs, Draco !

Les pouvoirs de Potter… quel imbécile, je les avais presque oublié ceux-là !

Je lève ma baguette, brisant ainsi le sort de protection, et je tends ma main devant moi. La formule que je prononce ne passe pas mes lèvres. Les pouvoirs de Potter sont si puissants qu'il suffit juste de _vouloir _jeter un sort pour le faire.

Le vieil homme est projeté dix mètres en arrière mais, au lieu de s'aplatir comme une merde – ce que je souhaitais ardemment – il atterrit sur ses jambes plié, tel un chat.

-Pas mal… mais je connaissais déjà. Et je pense que je ne vais pas le prendre en compte, car ce ne sont _pas_ tes pouvoirs, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais qu'il la ferme ! J'en ai rien à faire de ce qu'il pense, on ne fait pas de duel là, j'essaie juste de faire en sorte que Potter ne se fasse pas la malle !

Je regarde Ron. Ses joues sont rouges. Il a dût courir et suivre Potter. Au dernière nouvelle, ils « bavardaient » ensemble. Bien que je sois sûr que Potter n'est pas prononcé un mot.

Potter reste silencieux, mais ses yeux flamboient. Je crois qu'il n'a pas aimé que j'utilise ses pouvoirs.

Nous restons silencieux quelques instants. Puis Ron parle à nouveau.

-Tu restes avec nous, dit-il à Harry.

Potter lui jette en regard noir, pleins de haine.

Le vieil homme, lui, semble évaluer la situation. Son regard va de moi à Potter, de Potter à Moi. Ron est le cadet de ses soucis.

-Bien, je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide, dit-il finalement.

A ces mots, une quinzaine de Death Eaters apparaissent dans leurs robes noires tout autour de nous.

PUT... !

Bon, restons calme. En quelques pas, moi et Ron nous retrouvons. Potter est toujours de son côté, et le vieil homme est face à nous.

-Balance-leur une décharge, me chuchote Ron.

Je me concentre et pense au sort le plus rapidement dévastateur que je connaisse. Sauf qu'au moment de le jeter, quelque chose me bloque. Ou plutôt, quelqu'un.

-POTTER ARRETE CA !

Le vieil homme rit. Ses congénères ne bougent pas d'un pouce. Ils attendent son signal.

-Non, me réponds avec arrogance Potter.

Il va vite me prendre les nerfs, si ce n'est pas déjà fais !

Je me concentre de nouveau pour jeter le sort, réunissant tous ces pouvoirs qui sont en moins en un seul point : mon centre magique.

Potter me bloque une nouvelle fois. Avec difficulté, certes, mais cette enfoirée y arrive.

Ron gigote sur place. Il ne sait plus quoi faire.

Le vieil homme sourit toujours.

Au bout de deux minutes, il semble perdre patience.

Il regarde son avant bras droit, là où doit se trouver sa marque des ténèbres. Il la touche.

-Finis-on s'en, dit-il.

Puis il fait signe aux mangemorts d'attaqués avant de disparaître.

Aussitôt, les hommes en noirs nous encercle tous les trois (Potter y compris) et nous sommes coincés face à leur baguette.

-Bravo Potty ! On veut se la jouer seul et on finit par mettre tout le monde dans la merde ! Lance-je froidement.

Potter ne se rapproche pas de nous. Il ne prête même pas attention aux mangemorts : il m'Avada Kedavraque tout simplement du regard. Quoi ? C'est à cause de son caprice qu'on en est rendu là !

_Pas vraiment, c'est quand même TOI qui ai décidé de te la jouer seul et de venir à Pré-au-Lard !_

Là, il me met hors de moi.

Je me sers de cette colère et fusille d'un puissant sort le mangemort le plus proche de moi, l'envoyant voler dix mètres plus loin. Aussitôt je me baisse pour éviter une quinzaine du Stupéfix – c'est qu'ils sont rapides ces bougres !, et j'entends tout juste Ron jeter un « Protego » avant de m'écrouler au sol. Quel est le salopard qui m'a jeté un sort ?

Je touche ma joue et sursaute sous la douleur. Mes doigts sont en sang.

Bien, il ne me manquait plus que ça : une balafre en sur la figure ! Moi qui étais si beau… .

Le bouclier de Ron est faible, il ne tiendra pas.

Rouge comme il ne l'a jamais été, ce rouquin se retourne vers moi et Potter et nous fusille du regard.

-Je ne VEUX PAS mourir maintenant. Alors vous avez intérêt à vite régler vos problèmes avant que l'on se fasse tuer tous les trois !

Potter hausse des épaules, les mains dans les poches.

-Je-n'ai-_rien-_fais ! Insiste-je en appuyant bien sur chacun de mes mots.

-Malfoy tu as bien dût lui dire quelque chose pour qu'il réagisse ainsi !

Malfoy ? Ca y est, je suis plus Draco ? Tout ça parce que Môssieur se prend pour le chef suprême quand nous sommes en cas d'extrême urg… .

_Tu m'as offensé. _

-Pardon ? Quand est-ce que je t'ai _offensé, _Potter ??

_Hier soir. _

Je réfléchis.

Hier soir… quand il est partit.

Sa question : _« Est-ce que tu regrettes ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard ? »._

Le bracelet.

Tout s'éclair.

Et il veut partir pour _CA_ ?

Pff, quel susceptible. De toute façon il ne peut pas vraiment être… .

Un sort vient de passer à travers le bouclier de Ron. Ce dernier l'évite de justesse en se courbant en arrière, une main sur mon épaule.

-MALFOY !

-Ok, ok !! M'écrie-je.

Je me tourne vers Potter.

Pourquoi a-t-il toujours des yeux aussi verts et aussi fixes ?

Je rassemble mon peu de courage – hey, je suis un ancien Serpentard, pas un Gryffondor, ne l'oubliez pas ! – et je prononce :

-Désolé si je t'ai _offensé_ hier soir.

-_SI_ ?

-De t'avoir offensé ! Désolé DE t'avoir offensé hier soir ! Aller dis lui là, ça grouille ! Hurle Ron.

Trois autres sorts traverses le bouclier et viennent percutés la baguette de Ron qui les ingurgites tant bien que mal, créant de petites étincelles dorées.

-Ouais, désolé DE t'avoir offensé. Tes réactions sont toujours trop excessives, c'est tout, ajoute-je à voix basse.

Je me laisserai pas faire !

-Pardon ? Insiste Potter.

Mais il va regarder quelqu'un d'autre que moi ?!

-Retires ça tout de suite Draco ! Ma vi-NOS vies sont en jeu la !

Je crois que Ron est en train de désespérer.

Bien, à grands problèmes, grandes solutions.

J'attrape le poignet de Potter – celui qui porte MON bracelet – et le regarde droit dans les yeux.

Nous sommes à peine à cinq centimètres l'un de l'autre.

Je ressers encore plus mon étreinte sur son poignet.

Il grimace légèrement sous la douleur.

-C'est une histoire entre toi et moi Potter. Si tu veux en parler, nous en reparlerons, pas besoin de tout ce cirque. Ron n'y est pour rien. Tu veux le laisser mourir après avoir tant souffert pour le protéger ?

Son masque d'indifférence s'affaisse d'un seul coup. Il regarde brièvement Ron. Sa lèvre est prise d'un tic nerveux.

Je suis sûr que Ron tremble sur place lui aussi. Mes mots sont blessants, mais ils sont vrais. Et l'un comme l'autre ne doivent jamais les oublier.

Le sort de protection se rompt au moment où Harry me murmure :

-Embrasses-moi.

En temps normal j'aurais hésité – non pas que je n'y suis pas habitué, comme vous avez sûrement dût le comprendre – ni que cela me dégoûte – je dois avouer que Potter embrasse divinement bien – mais je n'aime pas ce qui est en train de se passer entre nous.

Sauf que là, je sais qu'unis, nos pouvoirs (les siens surtout) seront capables de repousser les mangemorts.

Je l'embrasse.

Un baiser rapide, brusque. Je veux juste que ses pouvoirs se déchaînent, je les sens vibrer en moins.

Mais Potter passe une main derrière ma nuque et force l'entrée de ma bouche avec sa langue. Je lui refuse. Il me mord et là… tout se gèle autour de nous.

Ma lèvre en sang, je me recule précipitamment de lui.

Ron nous scrute, les sourcils froncés. Il se doute de quelque chose, c'est clair. Il a ses raisons.

Je me retourne vers nos asseyant et contemple notre œuvre : les mangemorts se sont tous pris une rafale glaciale en pleine face. Ils sont tous bleus et gelés. Il faudra plusieurs heures avant que l'eau qui les entoure fonde.

-Chapeau, dis-je à Potter en essuyant ma lèvre.

Il sert des dents et des poings.

-On devrait rentrer prévenir les autres. Nos plans vont changer, annonce Ron d'une voix grave. Après, nous aurons une petite conversation tous les trois.

Je soupir.

De mieux en mieux !

* * *

Le couloir dans lequel Pansy descendait était sombre. Très sombre. Elle distinguait à peine les rais de lumière qui s'échappait de la porte, en bas des marches. Elle n'avait pas voulu prendre l'ascenseur. Elle étouffait dans ces trucs là ; toujours trop de monde. Et puis… elle n'était pas sensé se trouver ici. La dernière fois qu'elle y était venue, elle avait fait une très mauvaise rencontre. Rien que le fait d'y repenser la faisait frissonné de dégoût.

Mais elle n'avait pas trop le choix.

Des rumeurs circulaient.

Et ces rumeurs concernaient un homme enfermé non loin des anciens appartements de Potter, là où Draco avait été lui même séquestré.

A bout de souffle, la jeune femme brune atteint enfin le bas des marches. Au moment où elle posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte, un léger vent s'infiltra dans ses cheveux, et redescendit le long de sa colonne vertébrale. Son corps trembla, et elle se dépêcha de passer de l'autre côté.

Ici, le couloir était éclairé.

Pansy marcha à pas rapides.

Elle savait qu'elle était suivit, qu'il fallait faire vite.

Elle passa devant l'ancienne chambre du Déchu, puis arriva aux cellules. La porte blindée était bien là ! Et sous celle-ci, des doigts humains dépassaient.

Elle s'accroupit prudemment et posa à côté d'elle l'eau et le pain qu'elle avait apporté, caché sous sa cape.

Depuis son discours après la fuite de Draco et l'Elu, le Maître n'était plus revenu au Ministère. Et comme il était sensé être le seul au courant de la captivité de ce prisonnier, Pansy avait présumé que l'homme – ou la femme – devait être affamé. Bien sûr, elle avait vu juste.

Elle approcha le pain des doigts, et ceux-ci l'agrippèrent avec envie avant de disparaître.

-Je vois que tu m'as devancé.

Pansy sursauta de peur et se remit aussitôt debout, s'accrochant au mur près d'elle pour s'éloigner tant bien que mal du nouvel arrivant.

Celui-ci la regarda un doux sourire aux lèvres. C'était la première fois depuis un an qu'elle voyait un semblant de vrai sourire sur le visage d'un homme. Son cœur se calma immédiatement, et elle en oublia même de sortir sa baguette magique.

L'homme, sortit la sienne et remplit le pichet d'eau qu'elle avait renversé dans la précipitation.

Elle le regarda faire, déchiffrant le moindre de ses gestes.

Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir déjà croisé. Enfin, il fallait dire qu'avec toutes ces capes noires et ces masques argentés, il était difficile de reconnaitre ses interlocuteurs. Mais cet homme dégageait quelque chose de bienveillant, et c'était si rare ici bas, qu'elle était quasiment sûr de ne l'avoir jamais vu.

Il ne semblait pas être plus vieux qu'elle. Il avait la peau matte, les cheveux bruns mi-courts, mi-longs, et d'incroyables yeux bleus foncé.

Pansy fronça des sourcils. Il lui rappelait quelqu'un. Qui ?

-Qui es-tu ? Demanda-t-elle brusquement.

-Blake Zabini.

Pansy fut doublement surprise. Premièrement par sa franchise, puis par son nom.

Zabini ! Blaise !

Son cœur se serra. Blaise lui manquait tant.

-Tu es son cousin ? Dit-elle avec hésitation.

-Je vois qu'il t'a parlé de moi, répondit le brun en souriant.

Pansy acquiesça.

-Il te croyait mort.

-Nous croyons tous que nos amis et nos parents sont morts pendant la guerre, mais la plupart du temps ce ne sont que des mensonges qu'inventent Voldemort pour nous séparer. Crois-tu vraiment qu'il aurait pu détruire tous les Aurors et les autres sorciers sans titre mais aussi forts qu'eux, en seulement quelques mois ?

Il n'avait pas tord.

En fin de compte, ils tous en vie, perdus ou cachés quelque part dans le monde, et on les avait juste séparés.

A Poudlard, Blaise lui avait beaucoup parlé de son cousin. D'après lui, il s'entendait comme des frères. Malheureusement, son oncle et sa tante avaient décidés d'envoyer Blake à Durmstrang, jugeant Poudlard trop « commun ». Ils avaient donc été séparés dès leurs onze ans.

Blaise avait un jour avoué à Pansy qu'il avait trouvé en Draco cette présence qui lui manquait depuis cette séparation.

Alors oui, on pouvait dire que la jeune femme connaissait ce Blake. Mais bien sûr, il ne faut jamais trop se fier aux apparences.

-Qui est-ce ? Demanda Pansy en montrant la porte derrière elle. Tu es venue à cause de la rumeur, toi aussi ?

Blake acquiesça.

-Je travail au poste d'assistant du département des répressions magiques. C'est là que les rumeurs circulent le plus. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses en très peu de jours. Et ce matin j'ai eu vent de cette rumeur. Alors je suis venu pour vérifier si c'était vrai. Je pense qu'on n'est pas les premiers à se déplacer, nous devrions donc rien avoir à craindre… mais je veux agir. J'en ai marre de me tapir et faire le même travail chaque jour sans rien dire. Je sais que Blaise est dehors je ne sais où. Je veux le rejoindre. Toi aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

Pansy inspira et retint les larmes qui naissaient dans ses yeux. Enfin, quelqu'un venait l'aider !

-Oui, dit-elle fermement.

La Guerre l'avait affaibli. Avant, elle n'aurait jamais versé de larme aussi facilement. Elle devait redevenir celle qu'elle avait été.

-Alors je crois que je peux vous faire confiance, dit une troisième voix.

Les deux sorciers regardèrent la porte avec des yeux ronds.

Pansy s'en approcha et colla son oreille contre le métal froid.

Elle connaissait cette voix. C'était une voix lointaine, qui revenait d'outre-tombe.

-Vous êtes les premières personnes qui ne me semblent pas être des mangemorts.

-_Longdubat _?! S'exclama Pansy.

Neville répondit par l'affirmatif.

Il était heureux de les entendre, même si il les connaissait peu. Quand on a été enfermé et qu'on est resté seul pendant toute une année, n'importe qui, même quelqu'un que vous haïssiez, est le bienvenu.

Le sort de silence sur sa cellule s'était levé tout seul peu après l'échappade d'Harry.

Voldemort n'avait jamais prit la peine de redescendre pour le rejeter.

-Aidez-moi, dit Neville.

Pansy ne savait pas ce que Neville faisait là, pour elle il était au-dehors, avec Potter et sa clique !

Ses yeux accrochèrent ceux de Blake, et ils hochèrent de la tête ensemble.

Ils n'étaient plus seuls maintenant.

Ils agiraient.

* * *

-Qu'est ce qu'il s'est ENCORE passé ? Tonne Blaise en entrant en trompe dans la tante.

Nous sommes rentrés sans encombre. La blonde – Sally-Anne si j'ai bien retenu – fut a été assez soulagé de nous revoir sein un saufs.

Là elle est en train d'expliquer à Blaise ce qu'il s'est passé : mon excursion sans permission, son instant de panic, puis l'arrivée de Potter, suivit peu de temps après par Ron essayant de le rattraper en courant.

-Draco, Harry, vous n'êtes pas seuls ! Je vous interdits formellement d'agir de la sorte ! S'écrie notre leader d'un seul coup. A cause de vous nous allons devoir tout réorganiser ! Qui sait si vous n'avez pas été suivis et si nous n'avons pas été découverts ?

Hermione sort brusquement d'une des chambres, poussant son fauteuil roulant aussi vite que ses bras lui permettent.

-Draco, tu es blessé ! S'écrie-t-elle en prenant des mains de Ron sa baguette.

Elle s'approche de moi et je m'assois sur une chaise pour qu'elle puisse soigner ma joue balafrée et ma lèvre.

Enfin quelqu'un qui ce soucis de moi !

_Pff._

Potter, arrête de lire mes pensées où tu le regretteras amèrement !

-Nous devons parler Hermione, sors s'il te plait, dit Ron en reprenant sa baguette.

Hermione a les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle nous observe tous à tour de rôle.

Mon cœur ce sert. Je crois que cette femme a prit plus d'importance dans ma vie que je ne l'aurais voulu. Comme Pansy, il y a longtemps.

Elle finit par céder et sors.

Il ne reste plus que moi, Potter, Blaise et Ron.

-Bien, je veux des explications maintenant, dit Ron.

-Je connais une vérité. Et si c'est bien ce que je pense, vous devriez en parler à Ron et régler ce problème au plus vite, dit Blaise.

_Non. _

Tu ne veux pas en parler, Potter ? Cela m'étonne de toi.

_Va te faire foutre, Malfoy. _

Ron attend que l'on parle. Je crois que tu ne peux pas rester silencieux cette fois-ci.

… .

Très bien, si tu ne dis rien, c'est moi qui parlerais.

-Ce bracelet est à moi, dis-je à voix haute en montrant le poignet d'Harry à Ron.

-Tu as mis du temps à t'en rendre compte, maugrée Potter à voix basse.

-Comment l'a-t-il eut ?

-Il l'a depuis notre dernière année à Poudlard. Et il me l'a sûrement volé pendant que je dormais. Dans mon lit.

Je vois tous pleins de questions se former sur le visage tâché de rousseur de Ron.

-Il n'y a que Blaise qui était au courant de notre relation… .

-Tu lui avais dit ? M'hurle Potter.

Je le gratifie d'un sourire ironique.

-Mais bien sûr mon cœur, que croyais-tu ? Minaude-je.

Mes conneries lui font l'effet d'une douche froide, il ne me répond pas.

-Alors c'était bien cela, murmure Blaise.

Je n'aime pas lorsqu'il a ces yeux noirs calculateurs. Je sais qu'il est en train de s'imaginer les pires scénarios. Et il se pourrait bien qu'il ait raison !

_-Vous couchiez ensemble ? _

La voix de Ron est étranglée ; il est totalement hébété. Il n'y a aucune subjection dans ses mots, il est trop choqué par la nouvelle. Etions-nous si discrets que cela ? Je ne crois pas. Je me souviens encore du jour où Potter m'a plaqué contre le mur des toilettes, à deux pas de la Grande Salle. N'importe quel imbécile aurait pu nous prendre sur le fait.

-Oui, répond-je.

Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'il attend une réponse. Je n'ai aucun compte à lui rendre sur ce qui a pu se passé à Poudlard. Potter, si.

Sauf qu'il ne semble pas décidé à parler.

-Nous étions amant. Cela à durer trois mois, environ.

-Trois… ?

Sa voix meurt dans sa gorge.

Il change de cible et attends que j'en dise plus.

-Ce n'était rien que du sexe, Ron.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai froid tout à coup. Très froid. Ma gorge est serrée… du coin de l'œil je vois Potter devenir pâle. C'est lui qui est dans cet état, pas moi. Je ressens ce qu'il ressent par le biais de ses pouvoirs. Enfin, je crois… .

-Pourquoi ? Me demande Ron.

-Ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé, réponde-je.

Un silence pesant s'installe dans la salle.

Ils attendent que Potter s'explique, et ils ont raisons. Pourquoi diable Harry Potter serait-il venu me voir moi, son pire ennemi du moment, pour me proposer de coucher avec lui ?

Je le comprends, c'est tout à fait inconcevable.

Et pourtant ça s'est fait, j'étais au première loge, sans vouloir être ironique.

Ce silence pesant est presque aussitôt coupé par un petit garçon – il ne doit pas avoir plus de 11 ans – qui pénètre dans la pièce en criant.

Il tient un parchemin dans la main, et sur son épaule est perché un adorable petit hibou qui pourrait bien être le fils de Coquecigrue.

-Une lettre de Poudlard, une lettre de Poudlard !

Blaise se précipite vers lui et prends la lettre.

-C'est notre espion, nous avons des nouvelles ! Annonce-t-il presque gaiement.

Il caresse les cheveux de l'enfant, le remercie et lui demande de retourner jouer.

-N'est-ce pas imprudent d'avoir mit cet enfant dans la confidence ? Je demande.

Blaise rit.

-Kevin est un petit garçon malicieux et plein de ressources ! Il m'a longtemps fait du chantage avant de me laisser le droit d'utiliser son hibou. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il ne sait rien.

Je me tais alors qu'il lit silencieusement sa lettre.

Potter ne va pas bien, je le sens.

Je le vois reculé doucement, il veut aller dans sa chambre. Il n'y arrivera pas. Blaise relève la tête avant qu'il ne l'atteigne, et s'exclame gravement :

-Nous devons infiltrer Poudlard.

* * *

Severus Snape et Arthur Weasley étaient deux hommes totalement opposés.

Ils n'avaient absolument rien en commun, et c'était sûrement une des raisons pour lesquelles ils n'avaient jamais parlé entre eux. L'autre étant sûrement que l'un était un ancien membre de l'Ordre du Phénix à part entière, alors que l'autre était aussi mangemort.

Un bref bonjour lorsqu'ils se croisaient, quelques civilités ou mots enchantés lors de la guerre, leur relation s'arrêtait là.

Mais aujourd'hui, les deux hommes se rendaient bien compte qu'ils avaient de quoi se rapprocher. Dans tout le campement, ils étaient de loin les plus âgées. Et il fallait dire qu'ils ne passaient pas inaperçu ! Cela faisait à Snape l'effet d'être un de ces fossiles de dinosaures que les gosses vont voir dans les musées lorsqu'ils sont à l'école primaire. Il détestait ça. C'était comme si les adultes avaient disparus de ce monde. Une armée de jeunes… il était dépassé par ses propres élèves. Jamais il ne s'en remettrait !

Arthur, lui, restait en retrait comme toujours, se contentant d'observer. Il ne donnait son avis que lorsqu'on le lui demander.

-Ils nous dépassent, dit-il doucement à son voisin.

Snape le regarda, surpris. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver derrière lui.

Arthur avait les bras croisées sur son torse, et regardait calmement Blaise donner des ordres à tout va.

Ron, Théodore, Susan Bones et tous les autres s'activaient autour de lui. Quelque chose se préparait, encore. Dans un coin reculé, près d'un arbre, l'Elu et son combattant se disputaient vivement.

Severus vit Potter baisser ses épaules : il abdiquait. Une minute plus tard, ils partaient tout les deux dans les bois au pas de course.

-Je ne sais plus quoi faire.

Ses mots sonnaient comme un aveu. Et, à dire vrai, s'en était un. Mais il n'y était pas habitué. Snape ne s'était jamais abaissé à dévoiler ses sentiments ou ses pensées.

-Nous devrons juste agir au bon moment. D'ici là, nous les soutiendront.

-Vous êtes devenu effrayamment serein, Mr Weasley.

-Et vous, vous vous êtes attendris.

Ils sourirent légèrement.

Puis Arthur se tourna vers l'ancien professeur de potion et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

-Racontez-moi toute la vérité. Comment est devenu le ministère ? Et surtout : qui est en vie ?

Son ton était presque implorant.

Severus soupira.

Il n'était pas le seul à s'être ramolli.

* * *

A Poudlard, la nuit venait de tombée.

Des ombres filaient derrière les vitres, dans les couloirs sombrent de l'école. Le parc était sombre. Des hommes encapuchonnés y rôdaient. Des gardes, pour empêcher à quiconque d'entrer et surtout de sortir.

A l'intérieur, des murmures s'élevèrent. Des voix de haine, d'autres d'espoir, et d'autres plus sombres.

Mais ce qui était sûr, c'était que les esprits étaient en ébullition et en attente.

Quelque chose se préparait. Et c'était pour bientôt.

_A suivre…_

_Alors alors, verdict ? Y'a une scène (celle de la dispute Draco-Harry avec l'intervention de Ron) qui m'a été inspiré d'un dessin animé que j'aime bien (allez, deviner… ca commence par « A… » puis « de », puis « G…. » et ca finit par un « 2 » xD). _

_J'ai le droit à des reviews malgré mon retard ? _

_Siouplait, donner a manger à l'auteuse pour que son imagination revienne ! ç.ç _

_Oh et pour vous faire rager un peu plus, je pense faire un LEMON dans le PROCHAIN CHAPITRE ! ( ;p)_


	10. Chapitre 10 La jalousie est

**Mot de l'auteuse :** Coucou tout le monde ! Ca va, vous passez de bonnes vacances ? J'espère bien en tout cas ! Bon moi je vous poste un nouveau chapitre bien long et bien lemoneux, je ferais encore plus que ca pour le prochain j'ai pas mal d'idées même si je m'y perds un peu XD ! Bref, merci aux anonymes pour leurs reviews et à je n'ai pas pu répondre !! Ca me fait très plaisir de voir que j'écris pas cette longue fiction pour rien ;p !

Sur ça, Bonne Lecture !!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – La Jalousie est…**

« Plus vite Potter !».

J't'en foutrais moi des 'plus vite'… !! J'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser dans ma poitrine ! Je respire comme si je mourrais de soif. D'ailleurs, ma bouche est sèche… et _j'ai_ soif. Il sait très bien pourtant que je n'ai pas fait de sport depuis une éternité ! Mon corps n'est plus fais pour ça. Le temps où j'étais le plus grand sportif de Poudlard est révolu.

J'aurais voulu être attrapeur professionnel pourtant… mais on ne devient pas toujours ce que l'on veut, n'est-ce pas ?

En tout cas, 'loque humaine' n'était pas dans mes priorités.

Je m'arrête de courir et je me plis en deux, les mains sur mes genoux.

Je ferme les yeux un bref instant. Je suis épuisé, vidé… du silence… le vent dans les arbres… je tombe en arrière, mes mains sont sur mon torse qui n'arrête pas de s'abaisser et de se relever à une vitesse folle.

J'entends _ses_ pas revenir vers moi.

-POTTER !!

Un sourire amer étire mes lèvres. J'aime quand il m'appelle ainsi… .

Je préfère qu'il m'appelle ainsi : Voldemort utilisait mon prénom.

J'ouvre mes yeux et je le vois pencher au-dessus de moi, ses yeux gris brillent de colère, à demi-cachés par ses mèches blondes.

-Lèves-toi ! Me cri-t-il froidement.

-Facile à dire, tu m'as vu ? Réplique-je.

-Justement, pourquoi crois-tu que depuis une semaine je m'efforce de te faire ressembler à autre chose qu'à un squelette ? Pour le plaisir ?! DEBOUT !

Cette fois-ci j'en ai ma claque.

Je me relève et lui fais face.

Depuis une semaine j'ai le droit à ces putains entraînements intensifs, depuis une semaine j'endure le regard des autres, depuis une semaine je supporte leurs commérages dans mon dos. Je sais ce qu'ils se disent, je leur fais pitié ! Pauvre petit Potter qui n'a plus de pouvoirs, pauvre petit Potter qui s'est violé par le grand méchant Voldemort, pauvre petit Potter qui aime un homme qui le méprise !

-Je t'emmerde Malfoy ! M'écris-je. Lâches-moi la grappe !

Je le contourne et pars loin de lui aussi vite que mes pieds me le permettent.

C'est-à-dire en marchant.

-Alors comme ça tu fuis encore ?

Je m'arrête. Mes mains tremblent. Je me retourne et lui réponds :

-Je fuis, je suis un lâche, je le sais, et alors ?

-Alors ce n'est pas comme ca que tu t'en sortiras. Tu crois qu'il suffit de se jeter tête baissé dans un problème, de le fuir ou de tout abandonner pour s'en sortir ? Ce n'est pas comme cela que la vie fonctionne. Même quand tu crois avoir touché le fond, cela peut toujours être pire, Potter. Relèves-toi !

Je sais que son dernier ordre est figuratif. Mais je ne peux empêcher ma colère d'exploser.

-C'est facile pour toi, Malfoy ! Tu es toujours de glace, parfait en toute circonstance !

Je prends peur. Il s'est approché trop vite et trop près de moi. Je ne comprends pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrive quand j'atterris sur les fesses, deux mètres plus loin.

-Conneries, souffle-t-il de rage.

Ses yeux sont plissés, ses cheveux désordonnés et ses sourcils froncés. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi en colère. Etrangement, cela m'attriste.

Je crois que je suis allé trop loin… comme toujours quand il s'agit de lui. C'était pareil, avec notre relation à Poudlard : il me baisait, et moi je l'aimais.

-J'ai fais au moins autant d'erreurs que toi. Et ma plus grande fut de croire que tu savais ce que tu faisais.

Je reste sans voix. Que dire ? Que _veut-il dire _?

Je me sens misérable. Il a raison, je dois me redresser.

Je ne sais pas où, ni comment j'arrive à trouver ce courage, mais je me relève, et me remets à courir en silence.

Malfoy reste stupéfait un instant, puis me suit.

Avancer, il a raison, il faut que j'avance… après tout, peut-être ne lui suis-je pas si indifférent.

* * *

« Super, génial, j'adore ma vie », voila les trois mots ou plutôt les trois expressions, que se répétait Blaise en boucle dans sa tête.

Cela faisait une semaine qu'il préparait l' « Expédition Poudlard », et il s'était tellement acharné sur son travail, qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte de la disparition de 2 de ses meilleurs éléments. Non, il ne pensait pas à Potter ni Draco, Merlin soit loué ! Si ca avait été eux, alors il aurait rendu son tablier ! Potter et Draco s'entraînaient justement tous les jours pour retrouver une forme olympique : physiquement pour le brun, et mentalement pour le blond. Draco ne supportait plus les pouvoirs de l'Elu. Il avait brûlé deux tentes et blessé trois personnes par inadvertance en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs, chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite à Poudlard. Cela montrait bien à quel point il n'en pouvait plus. Sans parler du fiasco de la semaine précédente, avec les mangemorts.

Bref, il avait un autre problème là : personne n'était en mesure de lui dire où se trouvait Severus Snape et Arthur Weasley ! Ces deux là avaient pris la fuite sans rien dire à personne. Même Ron ne savait pas où ils étaient partis. Tout ce qu'il restait d'eux, c'était trois petites fioles de potion, que Snape avait sûrement dû laisser à l'intention d'Harry et de Draco. Au cas où ces derniers décideraient de passer à l'acte et de remettre les choses en ordre.

Bien sûr, Blaise n'avait jamais vraiment compté sur l'aide des deux hommes. Ceux-ci étaient vieux, fatigués, dépassés par toute cette guerre. Mais il préférait avoir ses alliés près de lui, et non dispersé. De plus, Snape était un potionniste exceptionnellement doué et il lui aurait bien demandé quelques potions dynamiques ou gazéifiâtes, ainsi qu'il aurait bien supplié Mr Weasley de l'aider dans la préparation de ses plans. Son rôle de 'leader' commençait à le peser, et il pensait de plus en plus à Pansy.

Depuis qu'il savait la jeune femme en vie, il n'avait plus qu'une idée en tête : la retrouver. Seulement, tout le monde comptait sur lui.

Entre sa raison et son cœur, le choix était difficile, et il avait peur de faillir à tout moment.

-J'ai bouclé le périmètre, annonça subitement Justin, sortant Blaise de ses songes, rien à signaler. Je pense qu'ils ont dût transplaner.

Le black grogna et le remercia.

Il sentit la main de Ron sur son épaule et tenta de se calmer.

-J'ai confiance en mon père, il ne nous abandonnera pas, dit-il.

-Notre futur est trop incertain pour qu'on se permette ce genre de comportement. Je ne sais même pas comment procéder.

-Alors laissez-moi vous aider, répondit une voix féminine et autoritaire.

Hermione fit avancer son fauteuil roulant jusqu'aux deux hommes et inspecta les cartes qui s'étalaient sur la table devant eux.

-Je ne peux pas me battre, mais je suis extrêmement intelligente, sans vouloir me vanter. J'ai beaucoup lu au cours de cette dernière année - il me restait quelques livres de la bibliothèque de Poudlard. J'ai des idées.

Médusé, Blaise fit signe à Hermione de poursuivre.

A côté de lui, Ron arborait un sourire fier. Sa petite amie ne changerait jamais !

* * *

-On ne peut pas se permettre d'envoyer trop de monde à Poudlard. Je propose que seul Harry et Draco y aillent. Leurs pouvoirs conjugués devraient suffire à repousser le danger. Avec une baguette pour chacun, une des potions de Snape et la cape d'invisibilité, ça devrait aller. De plus, Harry connait Poudlard comme sa poche. Et s'ils sont vraiment en danger, ils n'auront qu'à nous prévenir. Mais je doute qu'ils échouent.

-Jusque là je suis d'accord avec toi, répondit Ron.

Blaise paraissait sceptique. Ron le rassura :

-Tu n'as pas vu ce qu'ils ont fait des mangemorts à Pré-au-Lard. C'était… impressionnant ! Crois-moi, ils sauront se débrouiller.

-Ensuite, nous devons bouger, sinon les mangemorts ne tarderont pas à nous mettre la main dessus. Je propose de partir à la recherche des centaures, dans la forêt interdite. Je saurais les résonner.

-Hors de question ! Ils ne prennent pas part aux guerres ! Ils ne voudront jamais, et nous, nous serons trop près de Poudlard. C'est trop risqué, objecta Blaise.

-Alors j'irais seule… ou avec Ron, ajouta Hermione en voyant son amoureux dépeindre. Nous avons besoin d'aide ! Nous sommes peu nombreux, et je pense que même si Voldemort meurt, ses mangemorts nous tueront tous avant de se rendre compte que leur maître n'est plus. Je crois qu'Arthur et Severus s'en sont rendus compte, et que c'est pour cela qu'ils sont partis. Ils doivent chercher du renfort. D'ailleurs, si il te reste des espions, Blaise, j'en enverrais bien un chercher les Furies et les Vélanes.

-Les Furies ? Tu délires ! S'écrièrent Blaise et Ron d'une même voix.

-Les Furies et les Vélanes ne peuvent pas se sentir ! Ajouta Blaise.

-Cette guerre _est_ délirante. Les sorciers se sont tous rangés du côté de Voldemort, il ne nous reste plus que les créatures magiques à présent.

-Et pourquoi pas les licornes et les vampires, pendant que tu y es ?

-Les licornes sont pacifiques de nature, elles n'attaquent que si elles se sentent menacées dans leur entourage proche, et j'avais déjà pensé aux vampires, mais j'ai peur qu'ils soient trop instables… certains ont déjà prêté allégeance à Voldemort car il est le seul à leur offrir tout le sang qu'ils désirent .

Hermione baissa la tête, en proie à une importante réflexion. Blaise et Ron la laissèrent dans son silence et méditèrent ses pensées.

A ce moment là, Harry et Draco revinrent dans la tente, tous les deux en sueurs (enfin, surtout pour le brun qui perlait à grosses gouttes) et parlant à vives voix. C'était à celui qui aurait le dernier mot, vraisemblablement.

-Tu dis de moi, mais désolé de te contredire Malfoy, tu es une vraie bouse quand il s'agit de contrôler la magie ! S'écriait Harry.

-Ce n'est pas LA magie en générale que je ne contrôle pas, Potter, c'est TA magie en particulier ! Répliquait Draco en le suivant à grands pas.

Leur échange fit sourire leurs trois amis qui relevèrent la tête à leur passage.

-Harry parle, souffla Hermione, émuse.

En effet, depuis quelques jours son meilleur ami redevenait « normal », et cela grâce à Draco.

-Je vais prendre une douche, j'arrête pour aujourd'hui ! Annonça Harry en entrant dans la salle de bain au bout de la tente.

Draco s'arrêta devant celle-ci et enragea seul sur place.

-Ca va les amours ? Le taquina Blaise.

-La ferme ! Répliqua sèchement le blond avant de partir dans sa propre chambre.

Hermione perdit son sourire et repartit dans ses pensées.

Ron l'avait mis au courant de la relation qu'Harry et Draco avaient entretenu à Poudlard. Elle avait été moins surprise que lui… allez savoir pourquoi, intuition féminine sans doute… mais même si elle se doutait que quelque chose se tramait entre ses deux là, elle n'en restait pas moins inquiète. Harry et Draco avait tous les deux un caractère si différent et si incroyablement fort et… chiant !, qu'elle doutait qu'ils s'entendent parfaitement bien un jour. Même leurs malheurs de guerre ne semblaient pas les mettre d'accord.

Enfin, c'était rassurant de les voir se disputer à nouveau. C'était leur façon à eux de se parler, en s'envoyant des piques… les hommes, elle ne les comprendrait jamais !

* * *

Les murs du ministère se mirent à trembler brusquement et violemment, comme si une bombe atomique avait explosé dans le bureau du Lord Noir.

En vérité, c'était Voldemort lui-même qui avait explosé.

Il n'aurait JAMAIS dût laisser ces imbéciles _le_ surveiller ! Maintenant son meilleur prisonnier venait de s'enfuir avec deux autres de ses mangemorts ! Et il ENRAGEAIT littéralement.

Bien sûr, il n'était pas certain que Longdubat lui serve encore à quelque chose, mais il avait bien put se tromper : peut-être que le Malfoy Junior n'était pas le vrai Combattant de l'Elu, après tout les dates ne concordaient pas, et la prophétie n'indiquait rien à ce niveau là. Et même s'il avait une parfaite confiance en soit, il restait toujours sur ses gardes. Au pire des cas, comme Potter semblait être attaché à ce jeune homme, il s'en serait sûrement servit pour lui faire du chantage. Ou autre chose dans le même goût. Il avait toujours un plan diabolique à porté de main.

Mais voilà, _Il_ s'était évadé. Et Voldemort était très, très en colère.

Ses mains vibrèrent une nouvelle fois, et les meubles de la pièce volèrent en éclat, laissant s'éparpiller des centaines de feuilles dans la pièce. Ces dernières rougir et brûlèrent en quelques secondes.

Violence… il avait besoin d'un défouloir. Il avait besoin de faire mal à quelqu'un pour aller mieux. Ce quelqu'un paierait pour cette échappée imprévue et tous les désagréments qu'elle lui causait.

Devant sa porte, Tom vit une silhouette passer à pas rapides. Il se précipita pour la rattraper, chopant son bras de ses doigts glacés.

C'était une jeune fille, probablement la fille d'un des ex-membres du ministère devenu mangemort.

Elle ne portait pas encore sa marque, et elle tremblait comme une feuille. Ses yeux s'étaient écarquiller de terreur à sa vue, ils sortaient presque de leurs orbites.

Le sourire de Tom s'agrandit.

Elle conviendrait parfaitement.

Sans lui demander son avis, et sans aucune tendresse, le Lord Noir l'attira jusqu'à son bureau dévasté et la jeta au sol. Puis il sortit sa baguette magique, et avant même que la pauvre Emily eut le temps de se demander pourquoi elle était passé devant _cette_ porte, elle souffrait déjà le martyr, criant à pleins paumons.

Et lui riait.

Il pensait à Potter, et au mal qu'il pourrait lui infliger une fois qu'il le retrouverait. Il imagina les pires scénarii, et les essaya tous sur cette pauvre fille. Le sang lui giclait à la figure, il ne prit même pas la peine de l'essuyer. Son beau visage d'adolescent n'était qu'un leurre de toute façon – toute son apparence était fausse. Ses cheveux voletaient de façon anormale, comme agités par un vent venu des enfers, et ses yeux brillaient d'une lueur rougeâtre, tout bonnement malsaine. Il n'était pas un ange, et le plus pire des démons à ses côtés faisait figure de lavette.

Il aimait le mal, il aimait faire mal, voir les gens souffrir, être plus bas que terre, au-dessous de lui, de ses pieds.

Il _était_ le mal.

Cette jouissance qu'il ressentait à les voir l'implorer, le supplier… mmh… c'était exquis ! Pauvres petits humains. Il se sentait si… fort. Imbattable, invincible… et maintenant, immortelle.

Il explosa de rire.

Ah oui, il l'avait presque oublié ! Il était immortel à présent ! Immortellement jeune, beau et fort.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARHHG ! Ar..arr…arrêtez, pitié ! STOP !! NON, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON !!

* * *

J'essaie tant bien que mal de me détendre sous le jet d'eau brûlant.

Je sais que je devrais tourner le robinet vers l'arrivée d'eau froide, que celle-ci me ferait plus de bien, qu'elle refroidirait mes muscles chauffer à blanc et ma peau en sueur, et surtout qu'elle couperait court à cette stupide érection qui ne veut pas me quitter depuis ma course dans la forêt.

Mais je n'y arrive pas, je suis trop bien ainsi.

Car pour la première fois depuis plus d'un an, je ressens du plaisir.

Et tout ça à cause – ou plutôt grâce à Malfoy, encore, toujours.

J'ai trébuché à la fin de mon parcours, il a voulu me retenir : résultat je me suis retrouvé sous lui, le souffle court et les joues rougis par mon précédent effort physiquement. Seulement, cette position m'a rappelé l'une de nos nombreuses galipettes, il y a longtemps de cela, à la lisière de la Forêt Interdite. Ajouter à cela le fait qu'il ne se soit pas redressé immédiatement… et voilà, le désir est revenu.

J'avais… presque oublié ce que c'était, de ressentir ça. Voldemort ne m'a jamais fais bander... ses viols m'avaient ôtés tout plaisir aux ébats sexuels. Au début, parfois, je repensais à Lui, à nos nuits, à mes caprices plus précisément.

Je ne regrette rien de ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Au départ, ça n'avait été qu'une stupide et surtout très folle idée de ma part… puis avec les temps, je m'étais rendu compte que _j'aimais ça._

Finalement, je n'étais pas sado-maso – car vouloir se faire prendre quasiment tous les jours par son meilleur ennemi, ça à quelque chose de… tordu, non ? – je voulais juste être dans _Des_ bras. Savoir ce qu'était l'amour, le plaisir, l'orgasme. Puis… de « des bras » j'étais passé à « _Ses_ bras ».

Oui, Draco Malfoy avait été mon plus bel amant. Et son souvenir m'avait aidé à tenir, en plus de mon amour pour lui (même si cela paraît invraisemblable et très fleur bleue).

Tout le monde semble croire que j'accepte se fait avec honte, mais que je l'accepte tout de même.

Ils se trompent.

Quand j'ai découvert que j'aimais vraiment Draco, c'était déjà la fin de notre relation, le dernier soir. Et ce soir là j'ai paniqué, je lui ai volé son bracelet et je me suis enfui. J'ai passé toute la nuit à me flageller mentalement. Car coucher avec lui était une chose, mais l'aimer en était une autre. Moi, et Malfoy ?! Non, c'était inconcevable !

Pourtant cette amour à grandit alors que ma souffrance commençait à peine, et maintenant voilà où j'en suis rendu : malgré tout ce que j'ai pu subir, je bande encore rien qu'en repensant à nos nuits et en le sachant près de moi.

Je ferme mes yeux et laisse ma main glisser plus bas sur mon ventre.

Un sourire amer et ironique effleure mes lèvres : malgré les dizaines de lieu où nous avons couché ensemble, nous n'avons jamais testé la douche.

Un placard à balais, la forêt, les toilettes, une salle de classe vide, la Salle sur Demande… la seule fois où nous l'avons fait dans un endroit confortable et propre ce fut dans son lit, le dernier soir.

Mon désir était venu subitement, et Rusard avait faillit nous surprendre au coin d'un couloir. C'était lui qui m'avait entraîné dans sa chambre.

Je gémis, ma main enserre mon sexe.

Je me mords la lèvre et plaque ma seconde main contre les carreaux de la douche.

Je sais que je ne jouirais pas, pas avec ma main seule. J'ai besoin de la sienne, j'ai besoin de _Lui_.

Voldemort m'a ôter tout plaisir, je ne peux pas le retrouver seul.

Je veux qu'Il finisse ce qu'il a commencé.

Mais je sais que pour lui, cela signifie juste me rendre mes pouvoirs. Et même si ceux-ci me manque, j'en ai peur. Je sais que mon corps n'est pas encore prêt à les recevoir. Et je ne veux pas me donner à Draco si pour lui, je ne suis rien de plus… que le type qu'il a baisé il y a un an parce qu'il le lui demandait.

* * *

Pansy regardait Neville Longdubat à la dérober.

Elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer que ce jeune homme était bien celui qu'elle avait connu à Poudlard. Il avait tellement changé qu'il en était presque méconnaissable… et tout cela en bien.

Neville avait maigri, mais il ne ressemblait pas du tout à un anorexique ou un prisonnier affamé comme cela aurait du être le cas. Au contraire, son année de détention semblait avoir joué à son avantage. Son visage autrefois rondelet était à présent fin et lisse, tout en longueur. Ses cheveux avaient pas mal poussé et l'encadraient avec majesté. Enfin, il semblait avoir gardé le peu de muscles acquis avant la guerre, lorsqu'il s'entrainait avec l'Ordre.

Même si Pansy avait du mal à l'avouer, il fallait dire que Neville Longdubat était devenu un bel homme. L'enfant peureux qu'il avait put être n'existait plus. A sa place se tenait cet homme courageux, réfléchit et prêt à combattre pour défendre ses amis.

Depuis leur fuite du ministère, elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, et lui était toujours resté à ses côtés, d'une façon très protectrice. Cette attitude avait semblé déstabiliser Blake un moment, mais il s'en était très vite remis, et s'était chargé de leader le petit groupe.

Tous les trois couraient dans les rues d'une ville voisine de Londres.

Ils ne savaient pas où aller, ils ne connaissaient aucuns lieux sûrs au-dehors, et ils savaient encore moins où se trouvaient les autres, ou comment faire pour les joindre.

-Bien, on va s'arrêter là pour un moment, chuchota Blake en montrant une petite maison dans le noir.

Il força la porte d'entrée avec sa baguette – c'était une maison moldue. Puis il entra et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Sans allumer de lumière, il ouvrit simplement le frigo et en sortit le peu de nourriture qui s'y trouvait.

Pansy le rejoignit et se servit volontiers du fromage. Neville s'assit à ses côtés et refusa le yaourt que lui tendait le black.

-Je ne mourrais pas de fin, dit-il seulement.

Blake le jugea du regard et acquiesça.

-Il faut qu'on trouve les autres, avez-vous une idée d'où ils peuvent être ? Aussi ironique que cela puisse être, je pense que nous ne serons en sureté qu'une fois aux côtés de l'Elu… et de mon cousin.

Pansy hocha de la tête.

-Je ne vois pas… .

-Moi j'ai une idée.

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Neville.

-Dans ma cellule personne ne pouvait m'entendre, mais moi j'entendais pas mal de chose. Ma cellule était reliée au bureau de Voldemort par une sorte d'interphone. Il suffisait qu'il s'absente un temps et que d'autres mangemorts s'introduisent sans autorisation dans son bureau et touche un peu à tout, pour que j'entende leur conversation. D'après ce que j'ai compris, ils craignent une attaque de Poudlard. Après tout, c'est là que Voldemort est en train de construire sa nouvelle armée, non ? Alors si nous voulons retrouver Harry et tous les Survivants, je pense qu'il nous faudra nous rapprocher de Poudlard.

Il eu un moment de silence, le temps que les deux autres assimilent ses mots, puis Blake reprit la parole, prudent.

-Tu nous as dit pouvoir nous faire confiance, mais nous, pouvons-nous te faire confiance en retour ? Après tout je ne te connais pas, et je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu étais enfermé dans cette cellule. Et même si Pansy semble t'avoir connue, je crois qu'elle se pose autant de question que moi. Alors, avant d'aller plus loin, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi Voldemort tenait tant à toi, et pourquoi il t'a enfermé tout ce temps dans une cellule au lieu de te tuer, comme tous les autres.

Neville hésita un instant, puis se lança. Ils l'avaient libéré, il leur devait bien une explication, au moins.

-Voldemort m'a enfermé parce que je suis capable d'aider Harry Potter à le tuer. Et il ne m'a pas tué parce qu'il n'en a pas le pouvoir. Je… je suis magiquement lié à Harry. Je suis son combattant.

* * *

Suis-je vraiment obligé de porter ça ?

Mes yeux s'égare sur Malfoy… il est habillé en noir de la tête aux pieds.

Et pourquoi c'est lui qui porte MA cape d'invisibilité ?

Je grogne, alors qu'Hermione s'écarte enfin de moi pour me regarder avec son éternel air maternelle.

-Tu es beau comme ça, Harry, me dit-elle sincèrement.

Beau ? Pourtant, d'après mon entraineur, je suis encore trop maigre. Malfoy n'a pas arrêté de me gaver. « Il faut que tu prennes des forces ! », disait-il. Lui aussi se prend pour ma mère ou quoi ?

Je ne suis pas beau, c'est juste les épaisseurs de vêtements de combats qu'ils m'ont mis qui font ça, et cette foutue cape blanche.

Je ne savais même pas que ca existait, ça. Pour moi tous les sorciers ont des capes noires ou vertes ou bleues foncées, à la limite. Mais ils ne mettent pas de couleur si clair. C'est trop repérable. Je ne comprends même pas pourquoi ils me l'ont mise d'ailleurs.

Le blanc signifie « la pureté », non ? Et je ne suis pas pure… loin de là.

-Vous êtes près ? Nous lance Blaise.

J'acquiesce, Malfoy aussi.

Je sens son regard sur moi. Il doit se demander si je suis vraiment prêt à partir pour Poudlard.

Blaise nous récapitule ses dernières recommandations. Nous vérifions tous les deux que nous avons nos baguettes et nos potions magiques. Je vois une fiole de crystal brillée à sa ceinture. Ma gorge s'assèche brusquement.

Je ne dois pas me faire de fausse idée, il ne l'utilisera certainement pas. Nous ne ferons pas cela à Poudlard en pleine mission… non ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais pressentiment à ce sujet… .

Malfoy doit sentir mon trouble car ses yeux cherchent les miens. Je détourne volontairement la tête, sentant mes joues rougir.

Moi qui pensais en avoir finis avec ces puériles attitudes d'adolescents, me voilà en train de rougir comme au premier jour !

Il me fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Je le hais.

-Alors bonne chance, conclut Blaise.

Ron enlace Draco. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, cela me mets mal à l'aise. A moi, il ne m'accorde qu'un regard entendu, je ne sais même pas quoi lui répondre.

Hermione, elle, nous sert tous les deux dans ses bras, à la hauteur de nos jambes. Elle tire sur mon bras et je me penche pour que sa bouche puisse atteindre mon oreille.

-Harry, je suis désolée d'avoir courut vers le danger, lors de la Grande Bataille. Désolée d'avoir été si idiote. Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça… pardonnes-moi.

Je sens mes jambes fléchir. Je ne m'attendais pas à ca… elle a finit par comprendre.

Hermione… .

Des larmes titillent mes yeux.

-Je… je te pardonne, lui murmure-je.

Je me sens si faible face à elle, à cet instant.

Où mon masque de froideur a-t-il disparut ?

Hermione me sourit doucement et m'embrasse.

-Prends soin de Draco, Harry. Vous êtes fait pour être ensemble, ne gâchez pas ce que vous avez commencé l'année dernière.

-Hum.

Que dire ? Moi, et Malfoy, fait pour être ensemble ?

Non, même si je l'ai… je ne le crois pas. Je… je ne sais plus.

Je me redresse. Ses derniers mots étaient si peu forts que seul je suis le seul a les avoir entendu.

Je lui enserre l'épaule pour la réconforter, et je me retourne vers Draco.

Il jette la cape sur nos épaules, et nous sortons enfin de la tente.

Mise à part Ron, Blaise et Hermione, personne ne doit être au courant de notre mission. C'est pour cela que nous filons incognito du camp. Nous marcherons, et dans quelques heures nous atteindrons Poudlard.

* * *

Nous sommes presque à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Là, à quelques mètres, se trouve le parc de Poudlard.

Cette proximité a quelque chose d'étouffant. Cet air que nous respirons, il semble revenir du fond des âges. Malgré l'année écoulée, je le reconnaîtrais entre milles. Combien de fois me suis-je aventuré ici ? Ces arbres… je les connais sur le bout des doigts. Je sais que plus au sud se trouve le vieil Saule Cogneur, et non loin de celui-ci s'étendent les eaux calmes du Lac. J'ai l'impression de revenir… à la maison. Si je survis à cette guerre, je crois bien que je serais capable de racheter tout le château pour y vivre, ou de tout faire pour en devenir le directeur.

Malfoy ne m'attend pas, il continue à avancer.

Nous n'avons pas échangé un seul mot depuis notre départ du camp. Et nous n'avons quitté la cape d'invisibilité qu'en entrant dans la Forêt Interdite.

C'est lui qui la porte.

Son regard est à l'affut et sa main toujours près de sa baguette. Il est plus alerte que moi, cela ne fait aucun doute. Mais il sait aussi que de tout façon, au moindre danger, je peux réagir avec mes pouvoirs à travers son corps.

Nous nous sommes entrainés à cela aussi la semaine passée. Il ne le voulait pas vraiment, mais cet exercice était nécessaire. De plus, Blaise y à fortement insister.

A présent, dès que la situation l'exige, Malfoy me laisse carte blanche : je n'ai qu'à penser à mes pouvoirs et traverser son corps pour m'en servir et détruire l'ennemi à proximité.

D'après ce que j'ai compris, cela lui ai assez désagréable… tant mieux ! Si je peux le torturer un minimum avant que… . Putain, il faut toujours que j'y revienne… je chasse ces pensées de mon esprit. Il faut que l'ont trouve ce maudit passage secret et vite !

-Il ne devrait pas être très loin, dis-je à Malfoy.

Je me rapproche de lui et nous fouillons ensemble le sol rocailleux recouverts de mousse et de lichen.

Il y a environ un an et demi, nous, les membres de l'AD, avons construit, ou plutôt reconstruit, un des tunnels secrets qui reliait Poudlard à la Forêt Interdite. Il nous aura pris des mois d'efforts intenses, quasiment chaque jour après nos cours. Le passage longe tout le parc, puis remonte légèrement sous le château pour aboutir à une immense échelle qui débouche sur un miroir pivotant, au 4ème étage.

-Je crois que je l'ai trouvé, répond Draco, la main suspendu au-dessus d'un amas de branches cassées.

Je l'aide à les retirer. Effectivement, elles obstruaient le passage. Je détache de mon coup la pièce magique que m'a confié Hermione avant de partir, et l'insère dans la grille de fer qui nous bouche l'entrée. Aussitôt, le mécanisme se met en place et la grille pivote.

-Je passe en premier.

Je n'ai pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il est déjà partit, baguette allumée en main.

Je le suis.

Son attitude protectrice va finir par m'énerver. Je ne suis pas, (plus ?), en sucre ! Et mes pouvoirs dépassent largement les siens ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon combattant que… tiens, je l'avais presque oublié, ça.

Mon combattant… je frisonne. De plaisir. Merde, je ne devrais pas. Mes yeux ne cessent déjà de fixer son corps… ses grandes mains fines, la courbure si masculine de sa gorge, ses épaules musclées… son dos, la chute de ses reins, et ses fesses… j'ai chaud.

Sûrement l'air étouffant de la grotte.

Vous n'y croyez pas ? Moi non plus.

Ce désir… il revient quand je près de lui, et uniquement lorsque je suis près de lui. Il m'envahit petit à petit, et m'emprisonne jusqu'à m'étouffer, me faire suffoquer. Je voudrais tellement toucher sa main… juste toucher sa main… je repense à ma douche, et je me mords la lèvre inférieur. Heureusement qu'il est devant moi. Je ne l'aurais pas supporté s'il avait été derrière. Sans le voir, mon imagination aurait été plus loin, et je me serrais sûrement arrêté 'sans faire exprès' pour qu'il me rentre dedans… pour le toucher.

* * *

Je vais perdre mon sang-froid.

Il glisse entre mes doigts, petit à petit.

Je _sens_ _SON _regard insistant sur mon dos. Je devine ses pensées… oh oui, je les entendrais presque !

Depuis plus d'une semaine que je connais ses véritables sentiments, je n'arrive pas à me les ôter de la tête. Surtout lorsqu'il me regarde comme ça… . Des bribes de souvenirs de l'année dernière me reviennent à l'esprit… lui et moi, nos corps en sueur, le plaisir que nous ressentions… j'ai dis à Ron que ce n'était que du sexe entre nous, mais je sais très bien que ce n'était pas que cela. Il y avait plus.

Je ne pense pas que ce fût de l'amour, car si le sexe était _si_ bon à chaque fois, alors je ne serais pas resté longtemps avec Potter. Cependant, il avait une façon si sensuelle de me faire plaisir que je n'arrivais pas à me détacher de lui lorsqu'il décidait qu'il était l'heure de coucher ensemble (oui, c'était toujours _lui _qui décidait quand et où).

Je crois que je peux dire aujourd'hui que j'étais accro à ses baisers, à ses caresses, à sa langue, à ses fesses… j'aimais m'enfoncer en lui, jouir entre ses chairs en le regardant droit dans les yeux juste à ce moment là… bordel, je m'égare encore.

Ts, Potter… pourquoi tout est compliqué avec toi ?

J'éclaircie ma gorge et lui demande :

-Combien de temps ça va nous prendre pour tout traverser ?

-Une heure et demie, me répond-il.

Sa voix est rauque.

Pourquoi suis-je passé devant ? Pour le protéger ? Quelle attitude stupide, il est capable de se défendre seul, surtout depuis que je l'ai entraîné… mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher de me sentir responsable de lui.

Par rapport à Ron et Hermione… en partie, mais surtout par rapport à lui-même.

Je n'aurais jamais dût le laisser rejoindre Voldemort lors de la Grande Bataille. Où étais-je ce jour là ? Je ne le sais même plus. Tout ce dont je me souviens ce que je l'avais pressentit. Je pressens toujours lorsque Potter est sur le point de faire une connerie. Mais cette fois-ci je l'ai laissé faire, et comme je le lui ai dit, cela a été ma plus 'belle' erreur.

Une bouffée de chaleur m'envahit subitement.

Je ferme mes yeux.

Potter.

Je m'arrête. Je me détourne lentement.

-Potter… m'en voudrais-tu si je te faisais du mal ?

Surpris, il ne me répond pas immédiatement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

J'ouvre mes yeux et les plonge sombrement dans les siens. Même dans l'obscurité de ce tunnel, je devine leur couleur émeraude.

-Arrête, tu es peut-être légimens, mais moi je ressens toutes tes émotions à travers tes pouvoirs.

Pour la deuxième fois en peu de temps je me retrouve pris au dépourvus par la rougeur qui envahit ses joues.

-Désolé, murmure-t-il.

Je soupire.

-Qu'attends-tu de moi, Potter ?

Il me lance un regard froid. Ses joues rouges n'expriment plus la gêne mais la colère.

-Rien que tu ne puisses m'offrir, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'approche de lui à pas lents et calculés. Mes yeux se rétrécissent en deux fentes.

Je sais que je ne devrais pas faire ça, ou dire ce que je vais dire, mais je n'en peux plus.

C'est lui qui a commencé. Ca a toujours été lui qui a fait les premiers pas. Le courageux Gryffondor.

Ma main se lève inconsciemment jusqu'à sa joue.

Il ne bronche pas, mais je sais qu'il fixe mes lèvres.

-Cela dépend de toi, Harry. Comme toujours.

Je le sens hésiter.

-Toi… et moi, commence-t-il d'un ton hésitant, et de cette voix si… rauque. Ou plutôt moi _contre_ toi… ça a toujours été ainsi, non ?

Il attrape fermement ma main et rapproche son visage du miens.

Nos bouches pourraient se frôler, nous pourrions nous reculer, mais non n'en faisons rien.

Il y a déjà longtemps que cette proximité ne nous choque plus. Quant à nous gêner… .

-Harry, je pourrais te faire du mal. Tu dois reprendre tes pouvoirs, mais je ne ferais rien tant que je serais sûr que tu ne… .

-Tu peux faire ce que tu veux de moi, tu n'es pas _Lui, _Malfoy. Et nous l'avons déjà fait. J'ai _besoin _de toi.

Besoin… ou envie ?

Il ne peut pas me demander ça là, maintenant ! Foutage de gueule, moi qui l'aurais fait il y a une semaine et demie, dans une chambre… .

-Encore ? Murmure-je.

Car oui, la donne n'a pas changée. Si Potter a voulu couché avec moi la première fois, c'est parce qu'il avait _besoin de ça_. D'un défouloir, d'un point d'encrage, d'une réponse à son appel de détresse, d'un peu d'affection ?

Il gémit.

Ce son si excitant sort de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le veuille, et atteint mon corps déjà en sueur.

Et merde, j'en ai envie moi aussi.

Et pour la première fois depuis notre liaison, depuis que l'on se connait, j'embrasse Potter de mon pleins grès sans qu'il ne l'ait exigé et surtout sans lui avoir demandé son avis.

Mes lèvres se pressent contre les siennes à en couper notre souffle, et je force l'entrée de sa bouche de ma langue.

Il ne résiste pas longtemps, et s'agrippe à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son corps se colle au miens… il semble rechercher quelque chose, et ses gestes sont de plus en plus incohérents.

_Ta chaleur ! _

Mes mains descendent de ses épaules sur son torse, et agrippent ses fesses alors qu'il enroule ses jambes autour de mes hanches.

Malgré nos ébats sensuels et totalement débridés, il ne ferme pas ses yeux.

Sa respiration beaucoup trop saccadée me coupe dans mon élan. Je le regarde haleté et je n'arrive pas à empêcher l'inquiétude de m'envahir. J'ai l'impression qu'il n'arrive plus à respirer.

-Non… ca… ca va, continue… !

-Non Harry, tu n'es pas en état. Tu… .

-Malfoy, j'ai peut-être été violé mais je ne suis pas en sucre. J'ai ENVIE de toi, j'en crève même d'envie, et ça personne n'arrivera à me l'enlever, même pas Voldemort. Je ne pense pas à lui là, alors je t'en prie, fais comme moi, oublie un instant cette foutue vie de merde et fais-moi l'amour !

J'hoquète.

« Baises-moi !», c'est ce qu'il aurait dit, un an auparavant. C'était son mot d'ordre, et je lui obéissais.

_Pourquoi ?_

Je n'ai jamais su pourquoi. Avais-je besoin d'une raison pour refuser ou accepter ? Un plan cul, ca se prend quand on nous le donne, non ?

_Alors je n'étais qu'un plan cul ? Tu n'as accepté que pour cela ? _

Non… parce que tu étais Potter, et que ça me suffisait. Tu ne m'as toujours réclamé que des coups de poings, des mots de haine, et pour une fois, un soir, tu es venu me voir, moi, au lieu de n'importe qui d'autre, au lieu d'un de tes amis proches, et tu m'as demandé de l'aide. Pour toi cela n'en était peut-être pas sur le moment, mais c'est comme cela que je l'ai ressentit.

Tout est différent avec toi, Potter.

_Je ne pensais pas qu'on en arriverait là… ._

Je ne pensais pas que tu m'aimerais… .

Mes lèvres s'emparent avidement de son cou, et coupent court à ses pensées.

Je sens ses hanches ondulées contre les miennes, et ses pressions sont de plus en plus appuyées à chaque fois.

Je sais qu'il faudrait qu'on aille ailleurs, je sais que nous sommes en mission, je sais… plus rien… .

Nous sommes dans un tunnel, coupé du monde, et toute cette violence, cette rancœur, cette frustration que nous avons tant accumulée, nous la laissons se déverser.

-Tu m'as manqué.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi, ou si c'est lui qui a prononcé ces mots, mais ils font naître un nouveau tourbillon de chaleur dans mon corps.

Potter… comme la première fois… je me souviens encore de tes mots :

-Malfoy, j'ai besoin de ton 'aide'.

Je me suis retourné, surpris et agacé qu'on vienne me déranger juste avant mon repas.

Et c'était toi. Bien sûr, qui d'autre ?

Je me rappelle avoir congédié Blaise et Pansy d'un geste de la main, puis de t'avoir attiré dans un couloir désert, avant de te poser cette question mi-agacé, mi-amusé :

-Et que me vaut l'honneur de cette requête, Potter ? Non, en fait je ne préfère pas savoir. En quoi puis-je t'aider ?

-Je veux qu'on couche ensemble.

_Je m'en souviens… à la suite de cette phrase assez – voir totalement, j'avoue – insolite, un drôle de silence s'en est suivi. _

_Tu as cligné plusieurs fois des yeux, certainement pour enregistrer mon information._

Et toi, tu attendais ma réponse, aussi serein qu'il était possible de l'être.

-Je te demande pardon ? Ai-je finis par articuler.

_-Je veux qu'on couche ensemble. _

-Oui ça j'avais cru comprendre, mais… c'est une plaisanterie ?

_-Pas du tout. Seulement je te le propose car je me vois mal te violer. _

-Pourquoi moi ?

_-Tu m'attires, tu es plutôt canon et je sais que tu n'iras pas le répéter sur tous les toits une fois que ca sera fais. _

_Je pensais que tu me demanderais pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi… mais tu as accepté, et ce soir là nous avons dépassé les bornes ensembles._

Mes pensées se brouillent, nos souffles se mêlent.

J'entends ses propres gémissements dans ma bouche, je plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux, j'inspire à fond leur parfum alors qu'il embrasse mes épaules avidement…

Potter, il y a une malédiction entre nous, entre toi et moi. Cette relation, ce n'est pas normal… .

Il ne répond pas, ses mains s'activent sur ma braguette… ses doigts se faufilent dans mon caleçon.

Je… .

Je le repousse contre la parois en retirant sa cape et son t-shirt. Mes lèvres descendent sur son torse, ma langue redessine ses mamelons… et lui continue à me caresser.

Mon érection est dure à contenir à présent.

Il me lâche enfin, et m'arrache magiquement mes vêtements… non Je m'arrache mes vêtements, c'est une sensation très étrange.

Nous sommes nus.

Je prends le temps de l'observer, lui aussi, puis nos yeux se croisent à nouveau… je l'embrasse. Encore, et encore, comme si ces baisers étaient les derniers, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance que sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres… Lui.

Ses ongles griffent mon dos.

_Draco… _

Je soupire de bien être et le soulève un peu plus pour laisser mes doigts le pénétrer.

Tout comme nos premières fois, j'y vais en douceur, calmement, lentement… .

_Et c'est ça qui te différencie de lui. _

Je sens ses jambes resserrer leur étreinte autour de mes hanches, et son sexe se coller à ma peau. Je bouge mes doigts, il halète.

Alors je me retire, j'attrape le lobe de son oreille que je suçote, et tout en même temps, je le pénètre.

Son gémissement résonne à mes oreilles.

J'accélère notre rythme petit à petit.

Je me sens monter en lui.

Je… .

_Draco…_

Harry…

_A suivre_

* * *

**Mot de l'auteuse** : Tada ! Eh oui je m'arrête là ! Pfiou, un chapitre fort en émotion, vous trouvez pas ? hihi ! Bon aller, à suivre :

**_Chapitre 11 : … une preuve d'amour_** (rapport au chapitre 10 : « La jalousie est… »)

Eh oui car Neville the retour… au fait, est-ce que certains d'entre vous se serraient rendus compte d'un petit problème/ détail mis aux abonnés absent? Fufu, je vous laisse chercher !

Bisous, merci pour vos adorables reviews, et à la prochaine !

Lyj'


	11. Chapitre 11 Une preuve d'amour

**Mot de l'auteure** : Je n'ose même pas regarder depuis quand je n'ai pas updaté cette fiction tellement j'ai honte. Toutes mes excuses pour cet horrible retard ! (là j'insiste lourdement, je suis _**impardonnable**_). En plus, il reste peu de chapitres avant la fin… en tout cas merci à tous ceux qui l'ont lu il y a looooooongtemps, et merci aux petits chanceux que l'ont lu y'a pas longtemps : vous aurez vite la suite dites donc ! :)

Petite dédicace pour **Yillis** qui m'a laissé un « Ce n'est pas facile, facile d'être fanficeuse! », ma réponse est : non, effectivement -.- !

"Merci à Agadou, toujours pour ses merveilleuses corrections et pour avoir publié ces chapitres - sans elle vous n'auriez rien à lire pendant ces vacances de Toussaint :p!"

Bonne lecture ! (j'espère que vous vous souvenez de cette fiction au moins :S !).

**Chapitre 11 – … Une preuve d'amour**

Pas un mot.

Nous n'avons pas décroché un mot depuis... . Je n'arrive pas à croire que notre situation est si désespérante que cela ! La seule amélioration entre nous, c'est qu'il me tient la main en ce moment même et qu'il garde son corps près du mien pour continuer à avancer dans ce tunnel sans fin. Mais je n'ai pas eu le droit à un mot de plus... À quoi m'attendais-je aussi ? Un 'je t'aime' ? 'Encore' ? Non...

Au moins, il n'a rien dit pour la fiole.

Je suis sûr qu'il le sait, tout comme moi je m'en suis rendu compte après que nous ayons fait l'amour (si baiser sauvagement contre un mur peut être considéré comme 'faire l'amour'). Mais il n'a rien dit. Après tout, notre but n'était pas de me rendre mes pouvoirs, mais juste de laisser aller nos frustrations. Cependant, je n'arrive pas à m'empêcher de me demander s'il regrette ou pas de ne pas me l'avoir fait boire.

Je ne sais pas... Il ne me dit jamais rien non plus ! Même à l'époque, il ne me posait aucune question. Je pouvais arriver en trompe dans la salle des Serpentards, me jeter sur lui, le trainer dans une salle vide et le baiser, il ne bronchait pas.

Draco Malfoy ou le mystère de l'homme de glace.

Je pensais qu'après avoir fréquenté ma meilleure amie, il aurait peut-être changé sur ce plan-là. Hermione a le don pour extérioriser vos pensées et vos sentiments. Il faut croire, encore une fois, que le grand Draco Malfoy est immunisé contre ce genre de chose.

Ce qu'il peut m'agacer...

Et pourtant, je l'aime pour ça.

Je soupire, je pense trop. Et ce tunnel me tape sur le système, nous aurions déjà dû arriver au bout.

-Nous y sommes, me dit Draco.

C'est pas trop tôt.

Il commence à grimper à l'échelle face à nous, et je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir en fixant son postérieur face à moi.

Je l'entends soupirer. Oups, je crois que ma réaction ne lui a pas échappé...

Nous grimpons ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes avant de nous retrouver dans une petite salle sombre et triangulaire. L'arrière d'un immense miroir nous fait face, c'est la porte de sortie qui donne directement accès à Poudlard.

Draco me fait signe d'attendre et sort un parchemin de sa poche. Je le reconnais aussitôt, même dans le noir la carte du maraudeur m'est identifiable. Avec un petit lumos, il l'éclaire et se penche au-dessus, sûrement pour savoir si la voie est libre de l'autre côté du miroir.

-Mais qu'est-ce que... ? S'exclame-t-il.

Il paraît surpris et je ne comprends pas. En deux secondes, il fait à nouveau disparaître la carte dans sa poche et se jette sur le miroir, l'ouvre, et tend sa main de l'autre côté.

Des cris d'exclamations s'élèvent dans la petite pièce et je distingue trois personnes entrer de force par la poigne de Draco.

Le miroir se referme derrière eux et Draco lève à nouveau sa baguette pour éclairer les nouveaux arrivants.

-Draco ?! _Oh mon Dieu Draco_ !

C'est hébété que j'entends la voix aigüe de Pansy Parkinson résonner fortement dans notre espace contigu. Je me demande même comment je l'ai reconnu après tout ce temps.

Sans comprendre ce qui se passe, je la vois sauter dans les bras de Draco, les larmes aux yeux. Elle le serre si fort que je ressens ma magie en Draco étouffée. Draco lui rend son étreinte comme il peut, mal à l'aise et sûrement très ému.

Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle et lui étaient bons amis à Poudlard. Et elle est devenue une mangemorte contre son gré.

-J'ai cru que je... je ne te reverrais... après ton départ du ministère, je..., sanglota-t-elle.

-Calme-toi Pansy, lui chuchote tendrement Draco.

C'est stupéfiant à quel point, des scènes d'amour ou d'amitiés si touchantes soient par la même occasion déclencheurs de pulsions si violentes chez moi. C'était déjà le cas avec Hermione, lorsque Draco m'a ramené du Ministère: je me souviens encore de l'élan de tendresse qu'elle avait eu pour lui, et de la jalousie noire que cela avait provoqué chez moi.

J'aurais dû être jaloux de Draco à ce moment-là, et non pas d'elle. Car, après tout, Hermione était ma meilleure amie. Tout comme Ron. Et c'était eux qui comptaient le plus pour moi, c'était eux que j'avais perdus, même si, en quelque sorte, je l'avais choisi. En décidant de suivre Voldemort il y a un an, j'avais choisi de les abandonner, même si cela me déchirait le cœur.

Je n'oublierai jamais ce jour, celui où j'ai perdu ces amis proches, ces confidents, ces êtres si exceptionnels pour moi. Je crois que le pire c'est que je savais très bien que même si je m'étais excusé au lieu de partir si durement, cela n'aurait rien changé. Car je savais que ma vie allait devenir différente (pour ne pas dire un véritable enfer), et que pour me préparer à ça, j'avais changé.

Seul. C'est ce que j'ai été pendant un an. Moi, ma conscience, et rien d'autre.

Ou peut-être Voldemort et ses menaces.

Voldemort et sa haine.

Voldemort et son sexe.

Oui, j'avais plus besoin d'ami que n'importe qui sur cette Terre, mais ce n'était pas de ça dont j'étais et je suis jaloux. C'est de la tendresse que Draco porte à ces gens alors qu'avec moi il n'a jamais été comme ça. Il ne m'a jamais parlé aussi doucement.

Mes poings se serrent.

La brunette, secouée par de lourds sanglots, renifle une dernière fois avant de s'écarter de Draco. Une minute de plus et je l'envoyais voler contre son ami noir.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais i... Potter ?

Ah enfin, elle m'aperçoit. Je lui lance un regard assassin et...

-Harry?

-Neville ?

Ma voix déraille.

Neville.

Je rêve. Neville est ici, juste à côté de Pansy. Et il a l'air en parfaite santé. Plus que ce que j'imaginais ou espérais dans mes rêves les plus fous.

Il s'est évadé... Il a réussi à lui échapper...

Je suis... soulagé. Tellement soulagé que je le prends à mon tour dans mes bras et que des larmes amères roulent sur mes joues jusqu'à mes lèvres sans que je m'en rende compte.

Neville, un vieil ami encore, mais le seul qui me soit toujours resté.

C'est à cause de moi s'il a vécu un enfer, à cause de moi et de cette prophétie.

Une prophétie, deux élus.

J'ai eu le malheur d'être choisi par Voldemort et le jour où j'ai appris ça, je me suis juré de tout faire pour que Neville puisse vivre la vie que je n'ai jamais eue, et que je n'aurais jamais.

Seulement, il y a eu cette deuxième prophétie. Et là, tout s'est compliqué.

-Tu es en vie, réussis-je à murmurer.

-Oui, c'est Pansy et Blake qui m'ont aidé à m'enfuir, me répond Neville.

Je m'écarte doucement de lui et croise son regard. Ses yeux sont comme ceux de Draco pour Pansy: inquiets mais rassurants. Il me sourit et essuie mes larmes.

-Blake Zabini ? Tu es le cousin de Blaise ? Demande Draco dans mon dos.

Le Noir lui sourit et lui serre la main.

-Heureux _d'enfin_ faire ta connaissance, Malfoy.

C'est vrai qu'à bien y regarder, ce mec ressemble à Zabini.

-Que faites-vous ici ? Nous demande-t-il plus sérieusement.

Je me détache de Neville et recule un peu vers Draco. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais sa main vient attraper mon bras et il me tire vers lui avant de répondre :

-Nous sommes en mission.

-En mission ? L'Ordre est toujours en activité ? Demande cette idiote de Pansy en posant sa main sur le torse de Draco.

Je déteste les personnes tactiles, encore plus lorsqu'il s'agit de filles.

-En quelque sorte, oui, lui répond Draco.

Elle, Blake et Neville poussent un soupir de soulagement. Hm, s'ils savaient que l'Ordre ne tient plus qu'à quelques personnes pas plus âgées qu'eux même…

-Alors, on est là pour vous aider. Nous avons réussi à rentrer grâce à Pansy, elle était affectée aux services de régulation des élèves de Poudlard. Les mangemorts d'ici n'ont pas encore reçu la nouvelle de notre évasion. Nous savons à peu près comment ils fonctionnent ici et où être en sécurité, nous raconte Blake.

-Que devez-vous faire ? Demande Pansy.

J'ai presque envie de rire. Là est la question : que devons-nous faire ? Arrêter Voldemort. Comment ? Avec mes pouvoirs et ceux de Draco. Après, ma seule solution est juste de foncer dans le tas. Brillant, non ?

-Arrête c'est insupportable à la fin ! Me crie soudainement Draco.

Je sursaute. Suis-je devenu si transparent ? Entend-il maintenant mes pensées comme moi je peux pénétrer les siennes ?

Il semble agacé en tout cas. Sa main a lâché mon bras. Les autres nous observent, soucieux.

-On peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demande Pansy, inquiète.

-Rien, ment-il. Nous allons continuer comme ça : moi et Potter on part de notre côté. Il faut mettre le plus de mangemorts possible sous Imperium.

-Ce ne sont pas les mangemorts les plus dangereux, murmure Pansy. Voldemort lave le cerveau de ces enfants depuis leur berceau. Il croit en sa dictature, ils sont jeunes, petits, rapides et ils apprennent trois fois plus en une journée que nous à leur époque à Poudlard. Ils sont de futurs mangemorts, plus brillants et résistants que les premiers.

Ses mots pèsent lourds et je sais qu'elle a raison. J'ai connu la plupart des plans de Voldemort et je sais qu'il ne fait pas les choses à moitié.

-Ils ne peuvent pas tous être maléfiques, on doit pouvoir les raisonner, tente Draco.

-Voldemort à des moyens de persuasions très efficaces, dis-je à voix basse.

Je sens le regard de Draco couler sur moi, plein de questions. Oui il y a des choses que je te cache Draco, mais je ne te dirais rien.

Comment te dire que lorsqu'il me violait, il me torturait aussi mentalement en salissant ton nom de ses lèvres?

-Quoiqu'il en soit, je vais avec Harry, coupa court Neville.

Sa décision radicale me surprend autant qu'elle me soulage. Je viens de le retrouver, le voir partir à nouveau sans savoir si je ne le reverrais jamais, serait insoutenable.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi? Siffle Draco à mes côtés.

Son agressivité me choque. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend tout à coup? Il fixe Neville avec méfiance et sa main frôle à nouveau mon corps. Je le sens tendu, il convoque sa magie, prêt à attaquer. Que croit-il ? Que Neville est un espion ? Il délire là ! À moins que...

-Je ne suis pas sûr de te faire confiance, Malfoy, réplique calmement Neville.

Il est méfiant, ça ne fait aucun doute. Blake et Pansy regardent comme moi leur échange sans trop savoir quoi faire.

Draco lance son regard « je suis le meilleur pauvre merde », et répond à son tour :

-Tu vois, moi non plus Longdubat. Alors, dans la perspective où je suis le vrai et unique membre de l'Ordre ici, c'est moi qui vais fixer les règles. Toi et Blake vous allez faire équipe et mettre le plus de mangemorts possible sous Imperium ou sous silence. Trouver un endroit sûr où vous cacher, nous vous recontacterons. Pansy tu va retourner de là où nous sommes arrivés, Blaise me tuerait s'il t'arrivait quoi que ce soit ici. Harry vient avec moi.

Les yeux de Pansy sont encore dans le vide. J'imagine mal la joie qu'elle doit éprouver de retrouver celui qu'elle aime. Elle ne proteste pas, cela montre déjà à quel point elle a hâte de quitter cet enfer.

Blake, lui, acquiesce après réflexion. Plus je regarde ce type, et plus il me fait penser à Draco et Blaise associés : arrogant quand il le faut, calme et réfléchit, sûr de lui. Une de ces « forces tranquilles » de la nature. Un peu comme ce qu'est devenu Ron…

Et Neville… Neville me fixe, il attend une réponse, une réaction de ma part. Que veut-il que je dise ? Depuis plus d'un an, je ne décide de plus rien du tout. Je me contente d'obéir, de suivre. Si je suis ici, c'est grâce à la témérité de Draco, et aussi à celle de Blaise. Je ferais ce que veut Draco, car je suis incapable de lui résister à présent. Et puis, depuis cette foutue conversation ils font comme si je n'étais pas là, alors qu'ils continuent, ça leur fera les pieds.

Neville semble apparemment lire en moi, car il décroche ses yeux des miens et confronte à nouveau Draco.

-Non, je ne vous quitte pas. Je dois rester auprès d'Harry, car je suis son combattant.

Je vois les lèvres de Draco s'ourler en un rictus moqueur et amer. Je ne sais pas si je dois mal le prendre ou non. Après tout, c'est lui qui s'est écrié à l'horreur lorsqu'il a appris à quel point nous sommes liés.

-Et c'est là que tu te trompes, Longdubat, tout comme Voldemort. Apparemment, c'est moi qui suis chargé de cette lourde tâche, ajoute-t-il en montrant sa cicatrice.

Tous les yeux se braquent sur son front.

-Alors, Harry est avec MOI ! Ajoute Draco.

Et sur ces mots, il m'attire en dehors de la salle, dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. J'ai à peine le temps de réaliser à quel point il vient de montrer de la jalousie envers Neville.

-C'était quoi ça ? Lui chuchotais-je.

Draco me plaque contre le mur et pose sa main sur ma bouche.

-Écoute Potter, toi et moi nous avons un problème à régler, mais avant tout il faut qu'on pense à cette mission. Depuis plus d'un an, c'est la première fois que nous avons un avantage sur Voldemort. Peut-être que ça ne représente plus rien pour toi, mais moi je suis fatiguée de me battre, alors plus vite on en finira, et mieux ça vaudra pour tout le monde, me murmure-t-il.

Je reste figé par son assurance et je me contente d'acquiescer.

Je me demande si je ne me suis pas trompé sur son compte…

OoOoOoOoO

Je me suis toujours senti chez moi à Poudlard.

Étrange, n'est-ce pas ? Moi qui ai toujours vécu dans un manoir, avec tous pleins d'elfes de maison à mes pieds, j'ai toujours préféré les dortoirs poisseux et bruyants de Poudlard, ses repas entre membres d'une même maison et les devoirs ennuyeux des professeurs.

Mais _ça, _là où nous nous trouvons, ce n'est pas Poudlard. C'est un château sombre et sans vie, digne des contes les plus horribles.

Il fait noir, le silence est pesant et il fait aussi très froid.

Je sens Potter se serrer contre moi et je tends mon bras en arrière vers lui pour le rassurer.

Je ne suis pas censé avoir peur moi, parce que je suis le dominant, le combattant, celui qui doit le guider vers son destin d'après Ron.

Quelle belle connerie : qu'est-ce que le destin ? Croyez-vous qu'il existe vraiment, que tout est déterminé à l'avance ? Si c'était le cas alors je n'aurais aucune raison d'avoir peur.

Seulement voilà, j'ai peur.

Il y a une aura horrible et maléfique ici.

Nous avançons à pas feutrés. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment nous allons nous y prendre pour sortir de ce merdier, mais nous y allons tête baissée.

Au moins, je me suis débarrassé de ce bouffon de Londubat. Il aurait tout fait compromettre cet imbécile. Ça a déjà failli être le cas lorsque j'ai tiré Potter du Ministère : c'était pour lui qu'il voulait rester. Je veux bien reconnaitre que Londubat ait changé : il m'a tenu tête plus longtemps qu'à Poudlard, mais il ne m'arrive toujours pas à la cheville.

L'obscurité du couloir est vraiment oppressante. Nous longeons encore deux autres couloirs sans rencontrer personne.

-Connais-tu un endroit sûr ? Chuchotais-je à Potter.

-La Salle sur Demande. J'y ai bloqué l'accès avant de quitter Poudlard, et Voldemort ne connait pas son existence, me répond-il.

Bonne idée. Ces ressources m'étonneront toujours. Il pense toujours à tout, pas étonnant qu'il ait eu une longueur d'avance sur moi au début de cette guerre.

Nous prenons donc le chemin de la Salle sur Demande, et alors que nous touchons à notre but, des voix résonnent derrière nous. Rapidement, j'attire Potter dans les longs et épais replis des rideaux de la fenêtre la plus proche, et me colle à lui, mes deux mains posées à plat contre le mur.

Oui je le protège, encore.

Les voix se rapprochent et je les devine jeunes. Ces gosses ne doivent pas avoir plus de treize ans. Ils sont trois ou peut-être quatre.

-C'est de la folie ! S'écrit l'un d'entre eux, et sa voix est bizarrement aigüe. S'ils nous voient, pour sûr qu'on aura le droit aux châtiments corporels ! Je ne veux plus recevoir l'Endoloris.

-T'as raison, je préfère les donner ! Raille un autre enfant.

-Oui, mais ce sort que j'ai trouvé dans la réserve est dix fois mieux, assure un troisième.

À sa voix basse et grave, je sens qu'il est plus sûr de lui. On dirait un mangemort dans le corps d'un enfant.

-Il n'est pas interdit ? S'inquiète le premier.

-Pourquoi crois-tu qu'ils laissent la réserve ouverte la nuit ? Pour qu'on puisse s'y instruire ! Tu vas voir, avec ce sort Nagy Steenman va devenir un véritable pantin ! Ricane le troisième.

Leurs pas résonnent encore, passent devant nous sans s'arrêter et s'éloignent.

J'attends encore une minute ou deux avant de bouger enfin. Mon regard se pose sur Potter, qui n'a pas décroché un mot depuis leur passage, et son expression me colle sur place.

De la tristesse.

C'est la première fois que je vois ça dans ses yeux. D'habitude, j'ai droit à de la haine, de la passion, de la colère, de l'arrogance, de la peur… mais jamais de la tristesse.

-C'était des Gryffondors, souffle-t-il.

Et je comprends pourquoi il est dans cet état-là. Doucement, je lui prends la main et le sort de notre cachette.

Nous ne rencontrons plus personne jusqu'à la Salle sur Demande.

Potter la débloque avec aisance. Il est toujours à moitié bloqué dans sa peine, et je peux le comprendre. Ces enfants parlaient de tortures comme d'une chose normale, banale, habituelle. Et cette torture était autant la leur que celle qu'ils infligent aux autres. Entendre ça de la bouche d'enfants, d'élèves de Poudlard et qui plus est, sont des Gryffondors… Ça a quelque chose de choquant, dérangeant et triste.

La salle sur demande ressemble à la salle commune des Gryffondors. Il y a une cheminée avec un feu, un tapis rouge et or au sol, des fauteuils de cuir rouges eux aussi, et des tableaux aux murs tels ceux que l'on peur trouver près de la tour des rouges et or.

Les pensées de Potter ont dû influer sur le choix de l'ameublement.

-Bien, on va se poser un peu, dis-je.

À peine ai-je fini ma phrase que Potter s'affale sur un des fauteuils près du feu. Son regard se perd dans les flammes et il devient perplexe.

-Nous changerons tout ça, dis-je en m'approchant de lui.

Je me veux rassurant, mais je ne le suis pas moi-même, rassuré. Ces gosses… s'ils sont tous comme ça, alors nous sommes mal. Très mal. Comment changer trois, quatre, sept ans de lavage de cerveau ? C'est quasiment impossible. Il faudrait des décennies. Et encore.

Potter acquiesce brièvement et nous restons silencieux quelques minutes, chacun dans nos pensées. Il ne viole pas les miennes, pour une fois.

-Alors, tu vas m'expliquer ? Dit-il soudainement.

-Quoi ? Feins-je.

-Ta subite crise de jalousie.

Ah, nous y voilà. Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas de sitôt.

-Je suppose que j'ai effectivement voulu te protéger. Mais je te signale que c'est ce que je fais depuis le début, dis-je.

Il me regarde étrangement. Ses yeux verts me font frissonner. J'ai encore envie de lui…

-Ce n'est pas que ça. N'essaie pas de me mentir, tu n'y arriveras pas, me répondit-il d'un air supérieur.

Je soupire, le Potter du ministère est revenu.

Il se lève et me fixe durement. Je crois que je n'échapperai pas à mon destin…

-Tu n'as toujours voulu que du sexe avec moi, Potter. Depuis le début. C'est toi qui venais, toi qui demandais le plus. Tu rejetais tout ton désespoir entre mes bras. Ne crois pas que je ne l'ai jamais remarqué, dis-je calmement après un soupir. Moi je t'ai toujours accepté et j'ai toujours fait attention à toi. Je crois que je comprenais finalement ce que c'était que d'être l'élu. C'était de la pitié, je pense, mais pas seulement.

Ma dernière phrase fait mouche. Il ne dit rien, mais je vois sa réaction sur son visage.

-Tu étais mon ennemi, et c'était la première fois que je te voyais aussi vulnérable. En fait, j'avais tout le pouvoir sur toi et tu ne t'en rendais même pas compte. J'aurais pu profiter de toi des milliers de fois, mais je ne l'ai pas fait. Je n'ai jamais pu. Après tu es parti avec Voldemort, et je t'ai hais profondément pour cette trahison. Tu n'étais pas l'ennemi de Voldemort, mais le mien, tu m'appartenais. J'ai appris à te connaitre encore plus à travers tes amis, et plus le temps passait, plus l'idée de te libérer me taraudait l'esprit. Après… je ne sais pas si ce que je ressens pour toi est de l'amour ou non. Je sais juste que j'ai envie de te protéger, et que lorsque tu me regardes comme ça, j'ai envie de te faire taire en t'embrassant.

Je crois ne m'être jamais autant dévoilé. J'espère qu'il est content maintenant, je ne pensais même pas que ces mots pourraient sortir de ma bouche un jour.

J'ai peur qu'il se méprenne, j'ai peur que notre relation change à nouveau, alors que ce n'est vraiment pas le moment. Nous sommes en guerre, et dans ces temps-là il n'y a aucune place pour ce genre d'émotion.

Il ne dit rien, il semble encaissé. Son esprit est totalement fermé et même en essayant un peu, je n'arrive pas à lire ses pensées. J'ai effectivement envie de l'embrasser, de le serrer contre moi. C'est peut-être aussi une façon de me consoler également, de me rassurer. « Il est là, Harry Potter est revenu et à nous deux nous pourrons tuer Voldemort », voilà ce que je pensais lorsque je l'ai libéré.

-« Tout le pouvoir sur moi », hein ? Dit-il finalement, le regard perdu dans le vague.

Je sens qu'il pense à autre chose, quelque chose d'important, comme lorsqu'il a dit «Voldemort à des moyens de persuasions très efficaces », un peu plus tôt. Il me cache quelque chose… et j'ai peur de savoir quoi.

Je lui fais face et essaie de le forcer à me regarder dans les yeux.

-Dis-moi.

-Il y a des choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas dire…, me dit-il en ricanant nerveusement.

Et, sans que je m'y attende, il me prend dans ses bras.

Au même instant, la porte de la chambre sur demande s'ouvre et quatre personnes entrent, dont deux que je pensais mortes et enterrées.

Longdubat, Zabini et Fred et Georges Weasley.

-Nous savions que vous reviendriez ! S'écrient les jumeaux.

_À suivre… _

_**Mot de l'auteure**_ : je sais le chapitre est assez court si on parle de l'histoire même, mais c'est une remise en bouche, et un redémarrage pour moi. En fait la guerre et l'angst pour l'instant ce n'est pas ma tasse de thé, trop peur de faire une dépression X( Mais bon, je m'y remets.

Je comprendrais parfaitement si vous n'êtes plus là et si vous ne me laissez pas de reviews – je suis, encore une fois, impardonnable.

Portez-vous bien et à la prochaine !

Lyj'


End file.
